Call to Kinship
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: An Awkward silence fell over the land after the war ended, no one quite knowing what to do, but now Zuko knows where his mother is and he'll do anything to get her back, even if it means going to a strange new land. ZukoXOMC Eventualy hard yaoi content.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Call of Kinship.

Pairing: ZukoXOMC. In fact, probably ZukoXmultiple OMCs…

Rating: T currently, not sure about the later chapters though.

Warning: um… annoying ninja spies? Not much this chapter. Maybe a little cursing.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Aaron Ehaz-- er, Avatar. I don't own _Avatar_, I might however eventually own Aaron… copyright stealing jerk that he is. Anyone who's ever read fanfic knows that the Bloodbender thing was around long before that damn Puppetmaster Episode…

Rant: yeah, I'm still steamed over that. Thieving Writer jack-asses… think they can get away with anything just cause they're on a payroll…grrr…

Chapter 1: Silence Isn't Always Holy

The Fire Lord was defeated, and a great silence covered the land, a sort of stunned "what now?" following the rise of peace and prosperity.

Zuko was honestly starting to think no one in the four nations knew how to behave anymore…

"and?" he asked, kneading at his eyes. It just seemed like endless bad news some days…

"well, despite various raids, the negotiations with the Earth Kingdom rulers are going well." Kaido, the youngest, and therefore most relatable of Zuko's generals, reported with a sigh. "however…""what?" Zuko asked, leaning on the uncomfortable arm of his throne.

"it seems an impossible mission sir, there just isn't enough compromise, either way someone is kicked out of their home." Kaido answered and stood informally. "after all, despite the land being wrongfully taken, certain colonies have been there for decades. Generations have grown up there."

"yes, I _know_. That's what's made this so damn hard…" Zuko growled and Kaido bowed at the waist.

"I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"no, I asked didn't I?" Zuko sighed and sunk into his throne a little farther. Kaido turned to leave but paused.

"um… sir?" he asked and Zuko groaned.

"Kaido, call me Zuko, I've told you a thousand times now." he grumbled and Kaido nodded, turning slightly.

"yes sir, I do have a bit of… unrelated but happy news, if you wish to hear it?" Kaido asked and Zuko frowned.

"what is it?" Zuko asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"the first Air bender born of the Northern tribe bended just last week. Avatar Aang sent word the other day." Kaido said with a smile over one shoulder then made his leave.

Zuko smiled a little to himself. Yep, that was what this was all about.

Making the world a better place.

--

Zuko shrugged out of his robe and rubbed at his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot actually. There was stress involved with a seat of power and sometimes it seemed like his people did absolutely nothing but complain…

There was a soft cough and his eyes went up to the dark form sitting in his living room, feet propped up on the table.

"nice set up you have here Your Highness." the masked man said with a general wave and sat forwards. Zuko scowled and stepped in. green eyes smiled over at him, overly amused at him and Zuko frowned.

"Katsuo, news?" he grunted and poured himself some lukewarm tea and heated it a little as he turned. The spy scoffed and stood, patting out loose pants.

"and it's positively lovely to see you alive too." he drawled and placed hands on his hips. "I've got it."

"what?" Zuko asked, eyes widening as Katsuo rolled his eyes.

"what you wanted, her location." Katsuo sighed. "and it wasn't easy, mind. I had to interrogate people, and I mentioned before that I hate that. Most of them were loyal to your father and said some very unflattering things about you and your uncle, not to mention the things they said about _me_, so then I had to lean a little harder for pride's sake and--"

"Katsuo!!!" Zuko yelled to silence the rambling spy. Katsuo met his eyes and reached in a pocket.

"she was taken out of the four nations by a group of horny as fuck sea dogs to an unclaimed land currently occupied by starfish and other amphibious mammals." Katsuo answered and handed him a paper from his pocket. "it's all there, secret map stolen from the secret archives of the big FL himself."

"starfish aren't mammals." Zuko muttered and scanned his eyes over the page in front of him including detailed reports on what each and every one of the sailors looked like, what their fears were and what their wives and children looked like as well. Just in case. Katsuo was thorough that way.

"that was the sailor's words, not mine, the only amphibious mammal I can think of would be a platypus-bear, or maybe a fish-goat." Katsuo shrugged and pushed past him to get himself some water. Zuko looked up but didn't get so much as a glimpse of the man's face as he drank.

"you're going to have to tell me where those secret archives are someday." Zuko smiled and tucked the papers away. Katsuo scoffed.

"do you know how much blackmail and how many secrets are in there?" he asked rhetorically and chuckled. "if papa ain't talking, I'm keeping it for myself."

"did you go to the island?" Zuko asked and Katsuo held up a hand.

"_land_. It's large. At _least _half the size of the Earth Kingdom, but currently claimed only by the starfish and apparently your mother." Katsuo corrected and set the empty cup he'd used on the table, leaning against the wall lethargically. "and no, to answer your little query, I didn't visit."

"you can go, I'll make plans to go in a few weeks." Zuko stated, waving his hand for Katsuo to go.

"great, I need a vacation after all that, torture just rubs me all kinds of funky." Katsuo shook himself out and made his way to the window then paused and sighed. "under the thirteenth flagstone in front of the third column back from the throne. That's where the stupid archives are."

"thanks, I'll have to check that out." Zuko smiled. Despite being a pain to talk to sometimes, the guy was loyal, which was hard to say about a lot of people since he took the throne.

"I'll be at the Grey Eagle Inn. And I'm only telling you this because I feel responsible for you. Dumb king." Katsuo grumbled and jumped out the window, disappearing easily into the darkness.

Not that Zuko was looking for him, he was too busy looking at the map marked with a shaky X over where his mother was.

An uncharted land.

His father really went to great pains to make sure he never saw her again…

Zuko folded the map carefully and there was a knock at his door.

"come in." he called. The door swung inwards and Keiichi, Zuko's 'personal' servant stood there, panting and looking flustered.

"sir! I… I've been all over trying to…" Keiichi panted and looked about ready to pass out. Zuko sighed and felt guilty.

Poor guy. Shouldn't have told him I was going out into the city by myself…

"relax, take deep breaths." Zuko suggested and Keiichi sputtered.

"how can I relax when my duty is being wasted chasing after shadows in the streets! How are you supposed to benefit from my advice if I'm not there?! And the body doubles are for public appearances!!!!" Keiichi gasped out, his voice flustered and restrained. Zuko snorted. Okay, so the body doubles leading him in circles were a bit much.

"Keiichi, you should relax, I spent years on my own defending myself, I'm sure if some feisty assassin tries to kill me that I'll be able to handle it. And I happen to think I'm doing very well for myself in court." Zuko explained and Keiichi gaped, unable to form words.

"but… but I'm charged to… stop doing my job for me!! Or at least let me be useless beside you!!!" he nearly cried, eyes welling up before bowing stiffly. "I'm going to my chambers, if you die in the night I'll be very disappointed in you Mr. Independent!!!"

Then he left, the worried flurry of robes that he was. Zuko waited a few seconds to make sure he was really gone down the hall and laughed.

It was mean and it was probably along the lines of cruel and unusual punishment, but that man was just too hilarious flustered like that. In fact, Zuko would have probably replaced him ages ago if it wasn't for the fact that he was so entertaining.

"sorry…" Zuko apologized to the empty room and relaxed back onto his couch. He sighed a little. It was good that he had something to do, with Mei gone to help with the negotiations at the fire colonies he was pretty bored.

Not to mention she hadn't wrote in weeks. Not that he blamed her, things were pretty strained between them, and they kind of had been since he'd left to help Aang, she said she forgave him but sometimes he wasn't so sure.

Life was complicated once the dust settled.

Zuko sighed and wondered how he should escape Keiichi tomorrow, especially since he'd be on the watch for another escape attempt.

He wasn't sure but he knew it'd have to be good.

--

Zuko slid around the corner and lifted the flagstone that Katsuo had told him about, going down the stairs and lowering it quietly, Keiichi breezing past cursing words a man of his station shouldn't know, and then lowered it completely, lifting a palmful of fire to see his way down the steps and into the archives. It was enormous, almost bigger than the royal library, all state and national secrets. There was no discernable order that he could tell so he walked over to one of the large braziers and lit it. Then he nearly roasted Katsuo alive when he appeared out of the shadows.

"couldn't wait huh?" he asked, his eyes laughing at him and Zuko glared.

"thought you were on vacation." he accused and Katsuo shrugged.

"I am, I needed something." he answered and Zuko frowned.

"which was?" Zuko asked.

"my purse your highness, I absolutely can't go anywhere without it." Katsuo giggled girlishly and pushed past him into the darker places of the archives.

"I'll throw you in prison one day Katsuo…" Zuko grumbled and Katsuo laughed.

"just try, I know a way out of every prison ever built." he answered and 'ah-ha'ed' at a shelf. He grabbed a leather case and pulled it out, stuffing it into his shirt and nodding to Zuko. "I'll be going now then."

"is there another way out?" Zuko asked quickly and Katsuo nodded.

"several actually. One in the ladies bath, another in the kitchens, and two more I haven't really explored too heavily due to one being blocked off and the other going in the direction of your bedchambers milord." Katsuo answered and Zuko narrowed his eyes at him.

"oh really?" Zuko grumbled at him and Katsuo smiled under his mask.

"okay, I peeked." he admitted.

"and?" Zuko growled.

"you were so damn adorable hugging your cutesy pillow like that." Katsuo cooed and Zuko pointed.

"get out." he declared and there was a chuckle.

"okay, you know where to find me." Katsuo answered, slipping easily into the shadows.

"like I want to…" Zuko grumbled.

"see ya." Katsuo bid him farewell and was gone into the dark, just a far away sound of stone grinding on stone showing he was even there at all.

"sometimes I really can't stand him…" Zuko muttered and looked over at the nearest shelf. He frowned and moved closer. He pulled one book from the shelf and opened it.

_The Collected Scattered Pages of Misami Kotoniaga's Diary._

Zuko gaped and flipped through it. This particular book was required school reading, an old, old story from not even his great grandfather's days, almost sappy and romantic if not for the tragic parts of the story, and here was the complete writing. The end had been missing out of every copy he'd ever seen and this one had it.

Zuko flipped to the back of the book.

His eyes scanned over the page.

_Kireki's eyes burned into mine, hotter than the fires that separated us. I knew his secret and he knew mine. We were brothers in battles and brothers at heart now._

_I took his hand in mine and he understood. For the very first time someone understood me, and that I wasn't the conventional girl. That I wasn't a girl at all. _

_The elation that I felt in my heart to know that even after all of this, after know who I truly was and that I was a boy, he still loved me._

_And I still loved him._

Zuko stared at the page then closed the book.

He set it on the shelf then laughed.

"no wonder they cut it up…" he muttered. Misami was a boy the whole time. The whole idea of a girl, masquerading as a boy to protect her very country loses it's punch if the girl was a boy the whole time.

Zuko shook his head.

And to think, I actually recognized him as a brave young girl through the whole book, what a killer ending. Now that I think about it, I idolized Misami for a while for her-- _his_, tenacity and his honor towards his country.

Zuko shook his head with a small smile and moved on to another section, having his finger rest on another book and picking it up.

_The Complete Works of Poet-King Susano o-no Mikoto._

Zuko flipped through it and came upon the conclusion that yes, even then his family was crazy starved for power and moved on.

He wandered the secret library for hours, banned books and secret texts and other things abounded in the underground archives, he even found a collected messenger bird relay of his events as a boy searching for the Avatar, and an original hand written decree of Iroh's revoked birthright and his father's placement on the throne.

Zuko almost burned it to cinders but thought better of it. There was even a drop of the old man's blood still on the paper.

Zuko reoriented himself and looked along the walls for the exits Katsuo had talked about and stopped up short.

Registry

Zuko looked at the case and opened it, the leather bound books alphabetized and grabbed one. K.

He flipped through it and frowned. Foreign registrys, absolutely every mixed race citizen in the fire nation was listed in these books. He thought he spotted a name he recognized and Zuko frowned and flipped back a page and searched it out.

Yes. Kaido Kusajishi. Mother was of the earth kingdom, brought home as a war bride. Allowed citizenship for honorable acts for the crown.

Zuko frowned and looked at that. Honorable acts? During wartime that tended to have different meanings. Zuko snapped the book closed and shelved it, closing the case and walking on. He liked Kaido, he didn't want to have a bad view of him but this was slowly scarring his opinion the more he thought of it. Zuko scowled.

No. It didn't matter, Kaido was a good general and was one of the loyal ones, if he had any at all.

Zuko emerged in his bedroom and sighed, replacing the flagstones and wandering out. He had things to do today, a king couldn't simply sit around looking at books all day.

--

"I want things prepared so that I can make a journey in three weeks time." Zuko declared and Kaido gaped at him.

"a journey Lord?" he asked tentatively and Zuko nodded.

"yes. To a distant land. I'll need an airship and suitable crew." he answered and then nodded. "and yes, it _is _absolutely necessary."

"how-how long will you be gone sir?" Kaido asked, sounding almost as nervous as Keiichi and Zuko smiled a little and thought it over.

"at this time I'm unsure but it could be close to a year." he answered honestly and Kaido exploded.

"A YEAR?!" he yelled, eyes wide and incredulous.

"yes Kaido." Zuko nodded and Kaido started to pace, thinking it over.

"you… I… we can't make preparations for that kind of… I mean… who are we supposed to do the negotiations with and you're the only thing keeping the admirals from knocking all the old guys off and usurping right now and…" Kaido blathered then went limp and kneaded at his eyes. "dear dragons in heaven… three weeks won't be enough time…"

"two months? Is that enough?" Zuko suggested and Kaido chuckled weakly.

"try four years sir, there's talk of uprising, and no one is comfortable with the lack of wartime efforts and the job decline _that's _providing, and there's been a major drop in moral all about since the soldiers have nothing to do but escort wealthy gentlemen and--" Kaido stopped and sighed. "it just doesn't seem possible…"

"hmm. What would you suggest?" Zuko asked and Kaido scoffed.

"don't go." he stated baldly and Zuko sighed.

"I _have _to." he answered and Kaido sighed himself, considering it.

"okay then sir--" Kaido started and Zuko groaned at the title again.

"_Zuko_. It's not that hard a name to remember Kaido." he scolded and Kaido nodded vacantly as he thought.

"yes sir, I'd suggest a full staff of government accompany you on your mission. Or at least the bare bone emissaries and officers." Kaido suggested and Zuko smiled.

"you mean you, Keiichi, and Satchiko." he stated and Kaido blinked at him.

"me? No sir, I meant someone higher like general Yao, or maybe Tengen, but not… I mean, I don't have seniority, they've been trusted and have more experience and--" Kaido objected and Zuko lifted a hand.

"since the war ended you've done more than any of them have even thought of doing. You've practically organized the negotiations yourself, you were the one that signed off on the order to have the damaged parts of the city rebuilt and sacrificed a portion of your own troops to the restoration in good faith of Ba Sing Se's outer wall." Zuko listed off and Kaido steadily got more and more embarrassed.

"that is… I'm just doing my fullest duty in my new capacity." Kaido answered, eyes directed at the floor. "during war I was nothing but a tactician, and now that there's no more war, I'll just be a tactician of peace."

"I'd lose my head without you there to tell me what to do." Zuko confessed and Kaido bowed a little.

"that'd be most regrettable sir." he stated and Zuko growled again.

"Zuko." he declared and Kaido bowed again.

"yes sir." he nodded and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"no, Zuko, yes _Zuko_." he stated and Kaido nodded.

"yes Fire Lord Zuko." he answered and Zuko groaned.

"are you completely incapable of familiarity?" he asked and Kaido smiled a little.

"I'm a general sir, we're not capable of anything." he answered and Zuko's brow furrowed.

"was that a joke?" Zuko asked and the general smiled.

"maybe sir." he answered.

"either way, you're coming. If I have to order it, I will." Zuko stated and Kaido nodded once more, saluting.

"yes sir, I understand." Kaido stated and Zuko sighed.

"I'll order you to call me Zuko too." he declared and Kaido smiled a little.

"old habits die hard sir." he said and Zuko got the distinct feeling that he was being manipulated a bit.

"if you say so." he muttered.

"well sir, if this is all, I've got to go flip the palace upside down for two months while we get everything ready…" Kaido sighed and started to the door.

"good luck." Zuko called after him and Kaido chuckled weakly.

"I'm going to need all I can get sir…" he answered then left, Zuko shaking his head.

End Chapter 1.

Yay! I got a very Belagariad type vibe from it towards the end and was distinctly reminded of Garion… if you have no clue what I'm talking about you don't read enough Fantasy… Oh and anyone that caught the Sandman reference gets a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I honestly am not really sure what I'm doing with this story, I just know that I wanted to write a follow up to the series and here it is. I might even eventually have Aang and Katara and maybe even Sokka show up. Oh and Toph will definitely make an appearance seeing as she's my absolute favorite character second to Sokka… Though I kinda hate everyone always making Sokka fall for Zuko… there aree plenty of other things you can do to… erm, I mean _with _Sokka…

Moving on and starting the Chapter.

Chapter 2: Adventure on the High Seas, Or Not.

Zuko's eyes shot open and he grabbed the sword off the wall only to have his wrist gripped and twisted up behind his neck.

"shh." came a soft hiss and Zuko relaxed a little, his other arm still free. Obviously they weren't intending to kill him or they'd have restrained him better. He slowly inched his hand under the pillow and gripped the handle of the precautionary knife there. "sheesh, relax Zuko."

"Katsuo?" Zuko frowned and the man holding his scowled.

"yeah." he answered and let him go, retreating backwards a few feet.

"what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, sitting up fully and reaching a hand to the lantern by his bed only to have Katsuo grab his wrist again.

"don't turn on the light." Katsuo asked softly and Zuko frowned.

"why not?" he asked and looked in Katsuo's direction.

"I'm not wearing my mask. Please. For business sake." Katsuo sighed a little and Zuko made out the outline of him just a foot or so away. Zuko frowned, Katsuo had long hair. He'd never really noticed that before.

"oh. Sure." he nodded and dropped his hand.

"I'm only here because my room at the inn was compromised." Katsuo explained himself finally, standing and sheathing Zuko's broadsword above the bed. A light flashed outside the window but Zuko didn't manage a glimpse, Katsuo safely shrouded in shadows that acted as efficient as that swath of cloth across his nose and mouth usually were..

"oh really?" Zuko asked and Katsuo chuckled.

"yes. Certain peoples weren't exactly happy I was back in town…" he answered and Zuko sighed irritably.

"hmm. You're welcome to any room you want." he answered and laid back down.

"thanks." Katsuo said softly and Zuko barely heard him exit to the door of his bedroom. "oh, Zuko, on your trip, who are you planning on having go with you?"

Zuko frowned into his pilllow and sat back up. It wasn't often that he heard the laid back spy nervous.

"Kaido Kusajishi, Keiichi Saichouru and Satchiko Tamayo." he answered and it was quiet for a second as Katsuo considered the information.

"leave Satchiko here." he answered and Zuko frowned.

"why?" he asked and there was an angry sigh from Katsuo's general direction.

"she's most definitely not on your side." Katsuo said softly, arms crossed in the dim light. "I'm pretty sure that she was one of Azula's vassals before your taking the throne."

"sounds like you just don't like her." Zuko accused and stood.

"I don't." Katsuo stated bluntly. "she's not a good person and I'm surprised she's managed to not go crazy and rip your face off yet."

"Katsuo, I'd like it if you came with us." Zuko smiled and there was a chuckle.

"I'd planned on it either way Zuko." Katsuo answered and Zuko crossed his arms.

"oh really? Even if I said not to?" Zuko asked teasingly and Katsuo opened the door.

"my loyalty is a fickle thing." he answered and Zuko sighed.

"I'm sure it is." he grumbled and Katsuo chuckled.

"so don't screw up. I'm taking the adjacent room. And that kiddy knife under your pillow isn't going to cut it with a real assassin, you need something just a little more potent. Try a barb spike." Katsuo suggested and the door closed. Zuko sighed and sat back down looking accusingly at his pillow.

"don't screw up…" Zuko muttered. "he makes it sound easy."

--

Zuko found it impossible to escape Keiichi when he came to wake him up and stood just outside the door as he changed. As soon as he tried to open the window the angry little man was back in the room and bustling him out. Zuko stopped him long enough to check in and see if Katsuo was still in his extra bedroom but the spy was long gone, the bed already made perfectly as it had been grabbed the note off the table against the wall and put it into his pocket before letting Keiichi drag him off,

--

Zuko hated the lighting in the congregation area. Of course he didn't like the people there much either because most of them either hated him or moderately despised him, only two or three even caring that he was Fire Lord and the others mostly just inconvenienced by the fact that the peace had lost them money. Zuko sat and read the note Katsuo had left him then was disappointed because it was a single line of text and not even time enough to actually attempt to distract him.

I'll be back later. K.

And that was it. Zuko sighed and put it into his pocket again, Keiichi sitting beside him and glaring at him.

"I heard you were planning a trip Fire Lord." Keiichi said roughly.

"yes Keiichi." Zuko smiled.

"don't even think you're going to get away without--" Keiichi started and Zuko held up a hand.

"I'd already planned for you to come. It's absolutely necessary that you accompany me." he stated and Keiichi stammered.

"r-really?" he asked, eyes blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

"yes. I'll need all my vital servants with me if the country is going to continue to run in my absence." Zuko stated smirking softly and Keiichi nodded proudly.

"I'm honored sir." Keiichi said, sniffling a little and looking completely touched.

"I'm sure you are Keiichi." Zuko sighed, already bored beyond tolerability.

Two hours later Zuko was standing in the back of the room, stretching and trying to still appear regal while doing so, avoiding Keiichi as well as he could while he had people keeping him from leaving the room and looking for Kaido. He spotted him passing by the door and went over to it, giving the guard at the door a glare as he left and calling after him.

"Kaido!" he yelled and Kaido spun, papers flying everywhere as the general scowled.

"sorry sir, one moment." Kaido apologized and gathered up his papers walking back.

"how's it going?" Zuko asked and Kaido sighed.

"it's going. I spoke to the person in charge of the royal war balloon and he said something like you'd need a regent king for a trip like that, someone to stay here in your place until you returned and I've been having a time just of making regular preparations with the treasury for a trip like this and…" Kaido sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "we should be able to leave in a month if you have someone willing to take over your crazy job for a year…"

"I'll speak with some people." Zuko answered with a small smile and Kaido nodded.

"good. Now I've got to go yell profane things at our national treasurer…" he muttered angrily and turned, walking away. "have a good day Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko waved a little and turned back to go back.

At least Kaido wasn't calling him sir anymore.

--

Zuko was worn out and his brain felt like it'd never work properly again. It was bad enough as prince putting up with the endless prattle but now he had to listen to _everyone's _endless prattle, not just a few people's…

Zuko sighed and stretched again, bones popping a little, and sighed.

He really, really needed to get out and do something, get in a fight, take a run, _something _to ease the boredom and get away from the palace.

He was seriously looking forwards to this trip.

Zuko frowned and considered what Kaido had said about a regent. He was almost certain he could get Uncle to take care of things for a year but there was the matter of getting word to him in time. Hawks were fast of course but personal courier was faster.

Sometimes it was good to be king.

Zuko changed and went down to the stables to spek with the messengers and halfway there felt as if something was following him. He turned and checked the hallway behind him then frowned.

"weird." he muttered and then turned back around, Katsuo leaning against the wall ahead of him.

"I still have it." the spy chuckled proudly and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"yes, your sneaking around skills are second to none." he stated and started past him, Katsuo falling into line beside him.

"I've got some news." Katsuo said, adjusting his mask a little.

"really?" Zuko asked.

"yep. They're going to attack your balloon." Katsuo stated and Zuko frowned.

"what?" he asked, looking over at the spy.

"The Phoenix Followers." he stated with a sigh.

"who?" Zuko asked, getting slightly annoyed with the spy's runaround demeanor.

"they're a group of all the people that don't like that you stopped the war, they want to kill you off and break papa out of jail." Katuso answered and Zuko considered it.

"a rebellion?" Zuko asked after a few minutes and Katsuo nodded.

"yes."

"you seem to be getting a little more fond of me to warn me about things without real cause." Zuko smirked and earned a chuckle from the spy.

"just paying back a favor." Katsuo smiled and stopped at the window, Zuko turning to face him. Katsuo sat on the sill and smiled at him through his mask. "and there is perfect cause, Mei's uncle and other high-end players, including Satchiko, are involved. It goes all the way to the top."

"look into it. I want a list of names in a week." Zuko sighed and Katsuo nodded.

"will do." Katsuo smiled then snapped. "oh, and I'm keeping that room, make sure it stays open for me."

"of course. Now I have a message to send, do you mind?" Zuko asked, waving at the man to go on.

"nope. Off I go." Katsuo flipped backwards out the window and down into a lower level's window, a short shriek echoing out of the room before quickly quieted. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"show off." he muttered then continued on through the hallway and towards the messenger's office.

--

Zuko came into the messenger's outpost to blatant flirting between Koiko and Saruko. He rolled his eyes.

"do you think I could send a message?" he asked and they jumped out of their seats, adjusting their caps.

"oh! Sir!"Koiko said and stood straighter, brushing her hair back. "can I help you?"

"obviously." he nodded and smirked at the two messengers.

"do you have a message already prepared sir?" Saruko asked, clearing his throat a little and Zuko nodded. He smiled a little. "great, just um, give it to me and--"

"actually no, I need another prepared." Zuko stopped him. Honestly, it was better to attempt to mend the bridge between him and Mei, at least send her a letter informing her of what's going on…

"oh, yes, of course sir." Saruko bowed and took the first message, preparing it to go by eel-hound to Ba Sing Se. Zuko quickly wrote a note to Mei, saying that they needed to talk and that in a few weeks he'd be near the Earth Kingdom and that he'd love to see her and talk to her. Zuko read over it, and while it wasn't the most emotional of letters, it seemed to fit where they were in their relationship.

At least he was trying, right?

Zuko handed the finished message over to Koiko and watched her slyly.

"enjoying work?" he asked and she waved a hand, sealing the scroll-cases with wax so they weren't destroyed on the journey.

"as much as it is possible to enjoy working with a lecherous man that smells like horse-cats." she answered noncommittally and Saruko chuckled.

"if you didn't notice dear, you smell like them too." he pointed out.

"ah yes, but I occasionally try to cover it up." she grunted and shoved the two cases at him. Saruko rolled his eyes and shrugged then placed them in the outgoing box, flagged with black ribbons. Zuko nodded to both of them.

"good day to you two." he said and they both saluted.

"you as well Fire Lord, they'll go out later tonight when Saburame gets back." Saruko smiled and waved a little then Zuko turned and left.

They were almost too perfect. I wish my parents were that perfect.

Zuko frowned.

"what a morbid thought." came from behind him and he jumped. He spun on Katsuo and glared.

"didn't I send you on a job?" he grumbled. It was starting to lose it's sudden appeal, Katsuo HAD to stop doing that…

"I forgot to tell you something." Katsuo stated, digging through his pockets.

"which was?" Zuko frowned.

"happy birthday." Katsuo wished and handed him a small wrapped package. "in three days of course, but I'll be busy then. What with that job and all."

"oh." Zuko took the present and stared at it, puzzlement clouding his brow. Then he sighed. Of course, why _wouldn't_ the ninja spy guy know when his birthday was…

"enjoy. After all, it's not every day a boy turns 18." Katsuo waved a little then disappeared again as Zuko turned back to the hallway, walking slowly and unwrapping his present. He tore the last of the paper off and stopped. It was a small pocket portrait of his mother. Zuko spun to look and see if Katsuo was still there, to ask him where he got it, but the spy was still missing. Zuko looked back down at the small print and ran a hand over it. It was her exactly as he remembered her, a small yet sad smile on her face and a wisdom in her eyes that every other person he'd ever met seemed to lack.

Except maybe Kaido, he seemed to have it. And Aang.

And, begrudgingly, occasionally Katara.

Zuko smiled and placed it in his pocket, walking on down the hall and towards his bedchambers.

--

Katsuo sighed and slipped into the window, looking around and smirking at his brother face down in a load of paperwork.

"Kai, hey! Wake up!" he pushed him and he nearly toppled out of his seat.

"wha--?!" he gaped and slapped the paper from his face. His eyes slowly focused in on Katsuo and he frowned. "Katsuo?"

"good morning sleepy britches." Katsuo smiled.

"it's nighttime." his brother groaned and stood, stretching the chinks out of his back.

"doesn't change the fact you have work to do." Katsuo smiled and sat in the abandoned chair as his brother kneaded at his eyes.

"yes, you're right. But this stupid job has me running all over the place… I'm beat." he muttered and Katsuo smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"I understand Kai, but you have time for me don't you?" Katsuo asked and his brother sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"not anymore I don't…" he answered sadly and Katsuo frowned.

"don't tease." he declared and his brother chuckled and sat.

"okay, what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Zuko's taking me on the trip." Katsuo answered brightly.

"what?" his brother frowned.

"yep. I've made it up to 'trusted spy.'" Katsuo smiled and leaned back. "if there is such a thing."

"and you came to gloat?" he sighed and kneaded at his eyes again, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, Katsuo cocking his head to the side a little.

"not in so many words." he started and his brother sighed again.

"you came to gloat." he declared and Katsuo chuckled.

"aw, I'm just proud of myself Kaido, it's not everyday that the Fire Lord invites someone like me to be a part of a grand rescue mission." he stated, smile visibly growing under his mask.

"of course not. Why would he want someone like you on board? It's completely ridiculous." his brother scoffed, draining his glass and setting it violently back onto the table.

"oh. That hurts." Katsuo muttered almost to himself and his brother spun on him.

"I'm a respected official Kats, I don't need this." he declared testily and Katsuo watched him, those immature eyes unusually focused.

"I know, but I need _you_. After all, twins are supposed to stick together. I hit my elbow, _yours _hurts, you bump your head, _I_ get a headache, that kind of thing." Katsuo suggested, that mischievousness back in his tone.

"that has _never _happened." his brother sighed heavily and Katsuo shook his head a little.

"it did once in school. When that bully beat the crap out of you. I felt it and came and beat him up." he said pointedly.

"if you say so Kats." his brother managed another larger than life sigh that Katsuo was starting to think was entirely staged.

"alright, I see you're busy. I'll go." Katsuo stated and stood, giving his brother his chair back and going to the window.

"good. I'll see you later." his brother stated testily and Katsuo paused at the window for a moment, perching up on it.

"Kaido, I really _do_ like him." Katsuo said and the young general looked away.

"I know Katsuo. I do too." he said softly and Katsuo nodded primly.

"good, then we're rivals." he stated and Kaido groaned.

"if you say so." he mumbled.

"I do." Katsuo nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow brother." Kaido pushed and the spy

"and you as well brother." Katsuo chuckled then went over the edge of the window and started to jump out then stopped. "but I am so going to kick your ass."

"go!" Kaido nearly yelled. There was only so much he could take of his brother.

"okay, okay, I just wanted the last word, and now I have it." Katsuo smiled over at him and Kaido sighed, arms crossing over his chest.

"just get out." he muttered and Katsuo dropped from the ledge. Kaido sighed then stiffened again when his brother popped back up.

"immanent doom." he declared then was gone. Kaido ran a hand back through his hair and glowered down at the table.

"he's so stupid…" Kaido sighed and rubbed wearily at his eyes. "why didn't I kill him when we were kids? Back then I could've got away with it."

Kaido looked over at the piles and piles of paperwork on his desk then leaned over and blew out the candle. Forget what Katsuo says, I'm going back to sleep…

And Kaido closed his door and window and flopped wearily onto his bed, wondering how in the world his idiot brother managed to convince Zuko to let him come on this little voyage.

END. Yeah the story got away from me. I actually didn't even consider twins until I was disputing the idea of pairing with myself… yes, I talk to myself, get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, how's tricks people in internet land? Glad everyone enjoys the story (everyone being me and the peanut gallery.) and I'm happy I haven't lost steam on this one! Unlike other things… (damn you UTLS lemon!!! Come to me!! Come to me I say!)

Anyway, enjoy, a chapter meant to give Kaido depth.

Chapter 3: And He Knows Her, And She Knows Him, And He Knows Him.

Kaido paused outside the throne room, listening at the exchange of conversation within that didn't sound too pleased on anyone's part and sighed. Bad news, Zuko still hasn't learned to take bad news well.

Then again, I don't take bad news very well myself.

Kaido checked his hair and cleared his throat then pushed the doors opened, stepping confidently inside.

"Fire Lord Zuko." he bowed to one knee as Zuko glared testily over at Keiichi. The man was adamantly sitting thirty feet to Zuko's left and had various foods splattered across his clothes which pretty much indicated that he hadn't left the royal's side all day.

And that Zuko wasn't happy about it…

"Kaido, great to see you." Zuko smiled and Kaido felt himself go warm through his chest. Kaido let his own smile show a little and stood amiably to face his king.

"everything but the transportation is prepared, I've made arrangements with the crew and the merchant's association to purchase rations for the journey and have things prepared to begin cast off whenever you speak with your replacement." Kaido said and Zuko's smile nearly doubled. Admitted, it was still a small smile but compared to the mere glimpses he'd caught of the young man before his 'betrayal' of his father it was still a rather large show of emotion. It made Kaido feel glowy with pride.

"that's great. Begin preparations immediately." Zuko ordered and both he and Keiichi were taken aback.

"what?!" Keiichi hissed out and Zuko waved him off, directing his answer towards Kaido.

"messages have been sent to my chosen replacement and I doubt he'll refuse." Zuko replied and Kaido nodded, looking back down to the tile.

"your Uncle sir?" he asked and Zuko nodded.

"yes. Why, do you have a comment?" Zuko asked, standing and walking towards him.

"no. I unfortunately do not know your uncle as well as _others_, but I'm sure as long as it's a temporary position he won't decline." Kaido stated, worry settling on him. Iroh wasn't the type for homebody busy paperwork type things that a nation required in the absence of it's patriarch. And honestly, he really wasn't sure if Iroh would take up the mantle.

Zuko probably should have chosen the water tribe boy, or Mei, if anyone.

"though… I would suggest sending multiple requests in case of… extraneous circumstances…" Kaido suggested and Zuko crossed his arms.

"you don't think he'll do it." he accused and Kaido flinched a little.

"if he does it'd be an… interesting shift in character." he answered and Zuko opened his mouth to reply but Kaido stopped him. "not to say General Iroh would shirk his duties, it's just that he's always been a man abroad. Settling in, for any amount of time, in the palace isn't exactly his cup of tea. Pardon the pun."

Zuko smiled a little and nodded.

"I suppose you're right. After all, he once said he was grateful that the duty of controlling the government passed to my father. I'll think on it." Zuko answered and Kaido almost sighed with relief. He admired how well the young leader was doing but occasionally he felt the need to give a little encouraging push in the right direction.

"if I could make a few suggestions?" he offered and Zuko turned back from his thoughts.

"that'd be welcome." he admitted and Kaido nodded.

"as an important and revolutionary fire Lord you know several possible replacement candidates, those including either or both Sokka or Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Both of them have extremely good connections as well as practical and military knowledge and a good grasp of the Fire Nation's inner political workings." Kaido said stately and frowned. "while their ages might be at their disadvantage that might not be the case should you have their father accompany them."

"interesting." Zuko frowned then shook his head. "I doubt they'd go for it, they just got settled again."

"then might I suggest either Mei or Tai Lee, as royalty in the Fire Nation and as current diplomats they are well suited to running the government and upholding both the traditional heritage and dealing with the recent uprisings and such because of their heightened experience in martial matters working with your sister." Kaido suggested and Zuko downcast his gaze, thinking hard about it.

"I don't know if Tai Lee is cut out for that." he answered reluctantly, avoiding the topic of Mei.

"she's much more knowledgeable than she first appears when it comes to state and official matters sir." Kaido stated and Zuko nodded.

"anyone else?"

"while Avatar Aang is currently busy with the reutilization of the Air Temples, his young Earth Kingdom Royal friend, Toph Baifung, is currently free and I think that would be a good political move, for an Earth Bender to be in charge of our affairs while we're gone, and a good show of faith. Also, she has as much, if not more, credentials to her name having grown up in high society and experienced the grittier parts of life during the war and the quest to overthrow your father." Kaido answered and frowned. "and while age and the illusion of innocence might be a stumbling block for her to overcome with the people, she's also the least likely one to get assassinated."

"are you expecting that to be a problem?" Zuko asked, eyes serious.

"undoubtedly. Any non-Fire nation replacement, and even a few who are of our nation, are in great danger acting in your stead. With the rebellions and the current unsettlement amongst old soldiers and old aristocrats alike anyone wearing the mantle of power as Fire Lord, surrogate or not, is in a considerable amount of danger to personal injury or mental warfare." Kaido answered honestly and could see the stress it was putting on Zuko just hearing it, and he slumped down into his thrown, Keiichi stammering.

"what are you implicating?" the aide asked angrily and Kaido met his eyes.

"I'm implicating that just because you don't always see the problem doesn't mean it's not there." Kaido glared a little. He never really liked that mousy little flea.

"thank you Kaido, I'll consider the suggestions and send a few more letters. I might need to have a few people visit, postpone the actual stocking of the ship until then." Zuko answered softly and stood. "I'm going to my quarters to prepare."

"understood sir." Kaido saluted and bowed a little as Zuko walked to the doors.

"you're dismissed." he stated and Keiichi caught on a little too late.

"oh no you--" he started but the double doors slammed closed and he grabbed them, trying to pry them open to no avail. Kaido smiled a little and walked out the servant's entrance.

--

Zuko considered his position. Anyone he put up for the job of taking care of his responsibilities would be pretty much on the chopping block, taking all his shots and having to listen to all the things he'd grown completely distant to in the last few weeks. Maybe even more if he thought about it.

"deep in thought?" Katsuo asked, dropping from the ceiling to his left. Zuko didn't even jump. It was getting to the point of ridiculousness.

"you know, you could wait down the hall and wave me down you know." Zuko sighed heavily and Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at him.

"why should I go all the way down there when I'm right here?" he asked and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"never mind, what do you have?" he sighed and Katsuo shook his head.

"I'm still investigating the issue. However I thought I'd put in my two cents since I heard your little argument with Kaido." he stated and Zuko glanced over at him.

"didn't think you and the general were on first name basis." he stated and Katsuo chuckled.

"Zuko, I'm on first name basis with _everyone_." he stated blatantly.

"right." Zuko shook his head and Katsuo nodded.

"have Mei do it. Iroh won't say no but it won't make him happy, have her do it." he said seriously and Zuko looked over at him, the man's brows furrowed.

"is this a personal opinion?" he asked and Katsuo looked back over at him.

"based on my knowledge of your uncle, yes. Plus, Kaido's wrong, they're _much _less likely to assassinate her." Katsuo nodded sharply.

"greaaaat. Thanks bunches Katsuo…" Zuko sighed heavily. Like he wanted to put Mei in that situation…

"no problem." the spy answered and smiled at him through his mask. "but it's true, especially considering the fact that her uncle is one of the Phoenix Followers. They'd at least make the offer to have her join them before they attempted to kill her."

"I'll think about it." Zuko answered finally and Katsuo nodded.

"good. Enjoy your day." he patted Zuko's arm and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"get to work." he ordered and Katsuo chuckled a little, speeding up.

"already am boss, my mark's slipping down that hallway, see ya." he waved a little and disappeared around a corner. Zuko frowned.

"I think I was just used…" he muttered.

"knowing Katsuo I wouldn't doubt it." came a voice from behind him and he jumped a little, spinning to see Kaido standing there, arms crossed and a firm frown on his face.

"sheesh, you are just as bad as him, sneaking up on me…" Zuko muttered and Kaido's expression hardened a little.

"I'm not like him." he said, a little disgust in his voice. Zuko frowned and stored that away for later contimplation and nodded, starting to walk again and gesturing Kaido to follow him. Kaido fell in beside him and walked with that straight rigor to his back, the way a soldier walks, and Zuko looked over at him.

"what do you think of him?" Zuko asked then looked ahead and Kaido frowned over at him.

"what?" he asked, shaking his head a little as if he hadn't heard right.

"Katsuo, as a soldier, what do you think of him?" Zuko repeated and Kaido was silent for a second then took a deep breath.

"he has absolutely no loyalty to our country, only his own means. His personality is intolerable, and he's also a liar." Kaido answered and Zuko half nodded and half shrugged.

"he's a spy. Lying's to be expected." he stated simply.

"yes, but there are certain people you just don't lie to." Kaido answered and Zuko looked over at him but he betrayed no emotion on his face.

"I suppose you're right. And personally how do you feel about him?" Zuko asked and Kaido looked away.

"I tolerate him." he answered and Zuko smiled a little.

"I thought he was intolerable." he stated and Kaido smiled a little himself.

"I've gotten used to tolerating the intolerable, sir." he answered and Zuko processed that. It seemed a little strained between the two, but then again, why shouldn't it be? They were on completely different sides of the spectrum. In fact, Zuko was pretty sure that if Katsuo did a page of paperwork that he'd fall over dead. Zuko smiled a little at that thought.

"I don't know Kaido. I kind of like him." he smiled and Kaido stopped short. Zuko stopped and looked back at him, the general looking stormy and upset. "Kaido?"

"I've never trusted him and I'd advise you against putting too much stock in his opinion. Or too much trust in his abilities." Kaido stated quickly and stood straight agian, nodding sharply then slauting at his chest. "either way, you've gotten a letter, it was unlabeled and was flagged black. It's been delivered to your room."

"thank you Kaido." Zuko answered, frowning slightly at the abrupt change in attitude in one of his closest subordinates, but he nodded back and made his way to his quarters.

He pushed the door open and spotted the letter, along with a loose sheave of papers sitting under it, weighted down. He picked up the scroll-case and looked at the papers.

_Complete list later tonight, this is the order of authority down to the basic rebels. _-- Katsuo.

Zuko picked up the stack of papers, which though the fact that if was five pages to begin with was bad, wasn't as horrible as he had been starting to think.

He looked at the top page, the first, and highest ranking, names people he knew and he set them back down in disgust.

He didn't need anymore trust issues, trust me, he had enough.

Zuko opened the scroll-case and pulled out the letter within. Inside was a one page letter tied off with a deep pink bow.

Zuko sighed.

Ty Lee.

He opened the letter and read through it.

_Dear Zuko, _

_How are you! Mei got her letter the other day and I'm kinda sorta orating since she um… _

_Well, it's complicated what she is, anyway, she was glad you sent her a letter, in her own way, you know her, and she read it a couple times but… okay, she's probably gonna be really mad at me for saying this but, I think it's not gonna work out. One, she really likes it out here, and she's probably not coming back for a while, if ever, you know how she feels about all that proper palace dresses and gunk. Two, it's been really hard on her to trust you not to go cavorting off and hearing about you planning to leave to find your mother, which I think is great by the way, is hitting her kind of hard. Plus the fact that you don't know how long you'll be gone._

_Anyway, if I were you, before going on this quest to find your mom, did I mention how great that is? Oh wait, yes I did, I see it up there. Oops, I don't have anymore paper, better wrap this up, come see Mei before you go anywhere else. We're staying in Ba Sing Se (your uncle says hi and his tea shop is fantastic!!!!) so I'm not sure if you were planning on coming here before you left or not but it'd really be a good idea. You two have a lot to talk about that can't be said in a letter, despite how horrible that sounds. Anyway, I'm going to the Zoo! Write you later!_

Ty Lee.

Zuko honestly didn't know how to feel.

On one hand he was hurt because, Mei didn't even write, she had Ty Lee do it. On another he was wondering how and why they went all the way from the coast colonies to Ba Sing Se, and also when and why Ty Lee even joined Mei on her job.

And another he was confused to find out that Mei actually loved it _anywhere_. With as unhappy and guarded as she was he never thought that just a change of surroundings could help that much.

Zuko rolled the scroll back up and put it in the case again, tossing it on the table almost angrily and grabbing the stack of papers and stomping to his bedroom to see who else had decided to screw him over.

--

Katsuo was in a tight spot.

Honestly, he'd never honestly thought he could hold this position for this long.

He was effectively wedged between two very large lion-turtle statues above a rather interesting conversation.

But he also couldn't move due to the very heavy weight bearing down on his back and his fingers were tight on the grooves of the mane and his legs were cramping they were so stiff. If he moved, someone was going to get crushed by this giant stone gargoyle that decided the fall on him. Not to mention, he was completely out of sight so it wasn't like he was going to get noticed or get any help either.

He scowled and shifted a little, listening in on the two girls walking below him twittering on about how cute Warrant Officer Rang was.

Katsuo really hoped Zuko appreciated this.

--

Kaido stretched. His back was feeling a little tight but it was tolerable. A messenger entered and laid something in his hand then left quickly.

He opened it then tossed it in the pile with the rest of the mean letters from the treasury department.

They, were _very_ unhappy.

In fact, if they stopped sending him mean messages he'd get paranoid they were finally arranging his assassination.

Hr looked at the paperwork on his desk then had at it in a flurry of stamping, signing, and reorganizing and got most of his regular duties, not counting this field trip fiasco, finished and ready to be done. He grabbed the things that Zuko needed to sign and smiled a little to himself. He'd been putting the trip off because the boy seemed confused but he missed him. After all, he hadn't just talked with the boy in ages. As he was walking trough the main hallway something dropped on his head. Kaido scowled and looked up only to see his brother waving weakly with one hand before quickly replacing it and shakily going back to his trapped position. Kaido frowned up at him then moved on, not bothering to help though there was a little sputtering and some angry mutters the other occupants of the hall looked around to see who they belonged to.

Kaido smirked.

It was the idiot's own fault for getting into that situation and if he wanted to get some help, he should yell for it like everyone else.

Kaido smiled as he walked and almost wished he could hear that conversation.

--

Zuko was livid when he arrived. Kaido frowned and looked concerned but Zuko brushed him off and took the papers he needed to sign and did them quickly.

"there." he growled and Kaido frowned deeper.

"are you feeling okay sir?" Kaido asked and Zuko scowled then looked away.

"yes. I'm fine." he answered and Kaido gave him a concerned look.

"are you sure? You look… very angry." Kaido said tentatively and Zuko sighed heavily.

"I am." he stated and earned a frown.

"at what, if it's okay to ask?" Kaido asked and Zuko slumped down into his seat.

"yes, it's fine, it just those damn rebellion groups. You know that there are over twenty of them with jobs here in the palace?" Zuko glowered at the papers in front of him hard enough they started smoking. He looked away before they caught on fire.

"oh, I'll work at suspending them immediately if you wish." Kaido offered. Honestly, they were starting to get on his nerves as well.

"no, I'll handle them." Zuko answered and sighed again, still looking irritable.

"yes sir." Kaido nodded.

"Kaido?" Zuko growled.

"yes sir?" Kaido asked then figured it out and sighed.

"call me Zuko god damnit." Zuko glowered at him and Kaido bowed at the waist.

"yes sir Zuko." he answered and Zuko relaxed a little, loosening up a little.

"thank you." Zuko answered and exhaled sharply.

"you're welcome." Kaido answered automatically and Zuko gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"so how is everything going?" Zuko asked and Kaido smiled a little.

"well the people in the treasury hate me." he answered and Zuko looked down at the papers in front of him.

"heh, I don't blame them." Zuko answered and looked down at just a small part of the bill voucher he could see.

"it's your fault, if you weren't going they wouldn't be tied up in all kinds of knots." Kaido said pointedly and Zuko smiled. The expression made Kaido weak in the knees. He was just so cute…

"I dunno, it's fun to tie the bureaucrats in knots." Zuko answered and Kaido smiled himself.

"you bet it is sir." he nodded and Zuko sighed, kneading at his eyes a little.

"I'm tired." he answered and slumped even more in his seat. Kaido nodded and bowed a little.

"oh, then I'll let you sleep sir, should I have food sent to you too?" he asked and Zuko stood, shaking his head.

"not right now, I'm not that hungry." he answered and headed towards his bedroom. He looked back to Kaido and smiled. "though you look starved."

"yeah, I didn't have dinner yet." he answered honestly and Zuko nodded.

"go get some food, then get a little rest, you look like you could use it." Zuko said and disappeared into his bedroom. Kaido gathered his now signed documents and started to leave before curiosity hit him and he looked own at the papers that Zuko had been looking at before he arrived. He sighed at Katsuo's handwriting and the list. He swallowed at little at how familiar the names on it were then turned and left.

He could understand Zuko being angry.

--

Zuko was near asleep when there was a loud thump in the room next to his. He shot straight up, instantly grabbing his knife which, despite Katsuo's reccomendadtion, he hadn't changed out, and looked around nervously, holding up a palm full of fire. There was another thump and he stood, walking out to the main room and looking around carefully before turning and opening the door to the room Katsuo was using. His was immediately greeted with a curse and he knew who it was.

"what's--" he started and then he saw angry bruises first and gradually looked up to see Katsuo laying facedown on the bed.

"sorry I woke you up." Katsuo answered with a soft groan and sat up. Zuko closed the door behind him.

"what happened?" he asked and Katsuo winced a little when he touched the big purple bruise that stretched across his shoulders. Zuko swallo9wed and looked at the stretch of admittedly wounded skin but the scars and marks, ones obviously from torture, didn't escape his notice.

"I was attacked by a gargoyle." he answered and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"seriously?" Zuko asked and Katsuo shrugged and hissed at the pain when he moved his shoulders.

"the stone gargoyle in the entry hall fell on me." he answered and laid back down. Zuko looked at the stretch of bruises and scowled.

"I knew those things stuck out too far." he muttered and Katsuo chuckled a little.

"almost sounds like you're worried for me." he said weakly and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"well you have some pretty bad bruising, not to mention whatever else could be wrong with you." Zuko sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair. "times like this I wish I had Katara's healing abilities."

"me too." Katsuo answered and Zuko looked back down at him, sitting on the bed beside him.

"you always wear your mask?" Zuko asked and Katsuo nodded shortly.

"since I was 8." he muttered.

"you started spying for my father at 8?" Zuko frowned. That didn't seem plausible but knowing his father he'd find a use for him. But he'd admit, he was a little impressed even.

"no." Katsuo answered softly. "I started out spying for your grandfather. At 5."

"oh." Zuko answered and fell silent, looking down at the dark bruises and sighing. "you can stay here tomorrow and recuperate, I'll instruct the servants not to come in if you'd like."

"I'll be fine in the morning."

"are you sure?"

"yeah." Katsuo answered with a sigh as he slowly sunk deeper into the bed. "I just need to sleep."

"okay." Zuko went to stand and Katsuo grabbed his wrist.

"could you stay, just for a little while?" he asked softly, his eyes pleading and Zuko swallowed.

"why?" he asked and Katsuo's hand loosened on his wrist but his eyes didn't waver.

"because I'm hurt and lonely?" he suggested and Zuko sat back down with a small sigh.

"fine." he answered and Katsuo's eyes closed and he settled down against the bed again.

"thanks." Katsuo said and Zuko stood and pulled a blanket over him, moving him just a little and Katsuo wincing but obliging the treatment. Zuko sat back beside him and Katsuo chuckled weakly. "it's kind of nice to know someone cares, even a little."

Zuko watched Katsuo until he fell asleep, his breathing evening out and his body releasing from it's previously tense state. Zuko stayed for a little while after, wondering at him and trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

He didn't have to dig too deep, Katsuo was alone, pitiable and vulnerable right now.

Zuko licked his lips and leaned over him, looking at his face, the mask so thin you'd think you could just see through it but it was as opaque as it got. The edge practically blended into his face and Zuko reached a hand out. Katsuo shot a hand out and gripped his wrist, quickly pulling him down and pinning him to the bed with a quick flip, Katsuo's leg and arm haphazardly thrown over him.

"h-hey! Katsuo!" Zuko objected but Katsuo simply cuddled into his neck and went back to sleep despite his wiggling. "let go! There's no way you're awake!"

Zuko growled a little and looked down and sure enough, the spy was asleep, and his mask wasn't going anywhere. In a way it was unfair, in another, Katsuo was warm and Zuko was tired himself. Zuko relaxed and watched Katsuo's expressions until he slowly drifted into sleep himself.

End. And everyone says aw. I've actually done that, pulled a judo move and yanked the person trying to wake me up into bed with me in like three seconds without even waking up. My sister says I'm a hidden wrestling talent.

I think it's some kind of deep-seated anxiety disorder.

Then again… I'm an optimist so, it could very well be wrestling talent!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, back again.

Chapter 4: A Dream Within a Dream, Within a Nightmare.

They say there's nothing like waking up in the arms of the one you love. Waking up in excruciating pain in the arms of the one you love was completely different. It wasn't the happy fluffy experience he'd expected from sleeping with Zuko (though admittedly it was entirely sleep, not that he'd tell Kaido that). It was mostly confusing.

Katsuo moved and groaned, aching all over, and looked down at Zuko, still asleep. It wasn't quite morning due to Katsuo's usual waking time being before the rest of the world even considered rising and it was still dark outside but you could see that hint of orange hitting the bottoms of the clouds in the distance. Katsuo didn't know what to do. He hurt everywhere and his usual escape was blocked anyway by Zuko's head being on his arm, officially trapped.

Katsuo gave up and toughed through the pain, lifting a hand and brushing a lock of hair from Zuko's face. He didn't even stir. Katsuo smiled a little and lowered, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

That woke the prince.

It was an abrupt and interesting expression that came into Zuko's eyes.

They opened, blinked groggily and then shot wide open. Katsuo pulled back, sufficiently satisfied and smiled down at him.

"good morning." he said sweetly and Zuko scrambled out from under him, jostling him and making Katsuo curl in on himself in pain. "ah… ow… shit…"

"you kissed me!" Zuko screeched, his voice strained and Katsuo winced.

"technically our lips didn't even touch." he stated and slowly stored the throbbing in his ribs, which probably meant a few were broken, away. He burried his pain until later and sat up, trying not to look uncomfortable or stiff. Zuko looked like he was about to yell at him then fell silent.

"how are you feeling?" Zuko asked and Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at the abrupt change. He'd honestly thought Zuko was going to yell at him, to be furious, but then again, his pity might just outweigh his shock.

"I'm fine." Katsuo answered honestly and stood, walking over to his shirt on the floor and pulled it carefully onto his arms. After all, his idea of not fine usually equated to dead. Zuko poked his back and Katsuo barely held back a yelp of pain, glaring over his shoulder.

"no you're not." Zuko stated, concern in his eyes. "you're even worse."

"I'm going to see a physician today. I promise." Katsuo teased and Zuko scowled.

"stay here, I'll send for the doctor." Zuko ordered and Katsuo scowled. Not only did he dislike being told what to do, he really disliked pity.

"I'm not a stray cat that's twisted it's leg, I can get my own help." he declared and went to the window, looking back at him with a small smile. "I'll be back later tonight if you want to check for yourself."

"take it easy." Zuko warned and Katsuo just smiled and jumped from the window, swinging down into the lower floor corridor and staggering at the jolt of pain that went up his spine.

"Okay, maybe I will take it easier…" he muttered.

He then made his way to Kaido's room to steal his uniform for his physical.

--

Kaido didn't often see himself emerging from the medical quarters (or anywhere really) so when he saw an exact duplicate of himself emerge from the office he went into pursuit of his dear brother.

"Katsuo!" he yelled and the man turned back to him then broke into a run. Kaido scowled and chased him all the way back to his room and when he got there Katsuo was dressed in his own attire looking utterly calm as Kaido panted. "you… could've asked."

"I needed to see the doctor and you weren't here." Katsuo answered apologetically, bowing stiffly and Kaido stepped closer.

"what happened? Did you get in a fight?" Kaido asked and Katsuo gave him a look.

"no, you remember seeing me yesterday?" Katsuo glared and Kaido went a little red, looking away sheepishly. "not only had a giant stone statue fallen on me, but I was stuck there for hours. So, obviously, I hurt."

"you don't usually see a doctor for anything." Kaido stated and Katsuo sighed.

"I promised someone I would." he answered and Kaido's gaze grew harder.

"Zuko?" he asked and Katsuo nodded.

"yup." Katsuo answered then grew a small smile and Kaido's blood ran cold.

"what?" he asked and Katsuo looked back to him.

"what what?" he asked back and Kaido pointed at him.

"what's that look?" he asked and Katsuo chuckled a little, moving past him.

"no~thing." he answered in sing-song and waved a little. "see ya later Kai."

"right. You too Katsuo." Kaido glared at his retreating back and then closed the door, swallowing hard.

Had something happened between them? Something… intimate?

Kaido scowled and vowed to put it out of his mnd.

He then obsessed about it the rest of the day.

--

Zuko was touching his lips again, remembering waking to the smooth feel of what was almost like silk against his lips and the soft warmth just beyond that barrier of fabric. The warm feel of a body pressed against him and that, despite the shock of the situation and the fact that Katsuo had kissed him at all, he had almost enjoyed it for a few seconds.

Zuko hadn't really thought himself… that type, but he could honestly say that if it happened again it would last longer than a few shocked moments.

Zuko pulled his hand from his lips and tried to pay attention to what he group in front of him was talking about, some petty dispute over the real ownership of a fruit tree that he couldn't care less about, and he wished he had something to eat. He hadn't had breakfast, too busy worrying about Katsuo making it around the palace with his injury, and all this talk of fruit was driving him crazy.

"just split the fruit evenly between you and if you have an odd harvest bring the final one here and I'll take it." Zuko stated impatiently and stood. He glared down at them. "and now I'm starving, thanks."

Keiichi stayed behind to apologize and say the usual bint that he was out of sorts that day before coming after him on his way to the royal dining chambers that he never ate in. Hopefully there'd be something left over from the morning banquet.

There wasn't but the cooks were eager to make lunch earlier than usual for him.

Keiichi excused himself, probably because there was only one exit from the room and he could box him in and keep him from escaping pretty easily, and left Zuko to sit broodingly at the enormous table. He tapped his fingers on the table as he waited, impatient and irritated until one of the cooks emerged. Zuko sighed a little then they sat down with him and he looked sharply over at them.

"yo." he waved and Zuko immediately knew who it was.

Zuko's eyes narrowed a little at Katsuo's nonchalance.

"what happened to not sneaking up on me?" he grumbled and Katsuo chuckled.

"there was no sneaking involved, I walked right over, in plain sight and everything." he answered teasingly and Zuko couldn't help but stare at him.

"in disguise." he declared and Katsuo leaned back, being very gentle with his shoulders.

"I'm always in disguise if you haven't noticed." he answered and sighed a little, tossing the little hat the chefs wore onto the table. He looked around a little. "this place is enormous. Makes you wonder how many kids some of those old Fire Lords had."

"a couple generations ago it was common for royals to have twenty kids." Zuko commented and Katsuo whistled a little.

"and still seats to spare." he chuckled then glanced over at Zuko. "bet it was easy to avoid your sister at breakfast though."

"I never ate in here." Zuko answered with a frown at the room. "the atmosphere was always too oppressive. Even before when everyone was happy."

"hmm." Katsuo hummed and closed his eyes a little. "I suppose you should make good memories here. Good memories help wash away the past."

Zuko gave him a look and was about to add something when the door opened and the real cook emerged with his food. He looked back to where Katsuo had sat but he was gone. Zuko frowned a little and accepted the food thankfully.

He still felt Katsuo's presence in the room but like an echo it was hard to place where it was coming from.

The real cook, nearly bursting with pride, practically skipped back into the kitchen and Zuko jumped at hands on his shoulders.

"enjoy your lunch." Katsuo whispered in his ear, Zuko shivering a little at the warm wetness despite the cloth barrier between them, and when Zuko turned he was gone for good.

Zuko turned back to his food and angrily stabbed the food on his plate. Then he decided he had some people to fire.

What with them trying to overthrow him and all.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he was irritated, nothing at all…

--

Katsuo was really starting to think this little trip was never going to get off the ground. After all, if he kept up his distracting flirtation maybe no one would find the will to leave, caught up in a pathetic vie for the fire king's heart.

Katsuo didn't vie.

If he obtained, he obtained, and there was nothing wrong with wanting what was obtainable. Or even inobtainable.

It all came down to knowing one's limits and stretches of their own humanity.

Katsuo knew exactly how far he stretched and what his limits were. He also knew that he far outstretched his twin and there were things for the sake of propriety that Kaido just wouldn't do.

So Katsuo claimed his victory and put the prize off for later. For now, he had a little trip to take in preparations for a greater voyage.

Katsuo smiled though his back sent zings of pain through him, and he stowed away on an airship bearing towards Ba Sing Se.

Zuko would either join him or he wouldn't, and Kaido would continue the chase or he wouldn't. Either way, he left both of them something to think about and that was enough for him.

End chapter. Yes, this one is shorter but I felt I was getting off track. The point of this was to reunite Zuko with his mother, despite the stirring romantic adventure that happened during the process.

So here I go, the next chapter is the first step in a voyage of a thousand miles.


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello. Welcome back. Oh and I feel the urge to mention that parqua is base running. Just the formal name for it. I think, please don't get upset if I got it wrong but that seems like something a spy needs and hell, Ba Sing Se is like the perfect place for that.

Chapter 5: Intermission.

Zuko was going crazy, he just knew it.

After all, it ran in the family, why shouldn't he go nuts?

He'd been fulfilling his royal duties nonstop for the last two weeks and he honestly hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed the playful wordspar with Katsuo as a form of stress relief.

He was going to crack, he just knew it.

Not to mention he hadn't stopped thinking about that stupid little kiss or the enigmatic last words he'd been left with since he noticed Katsuo was gone.

Where on earth had he gone?! Not back to work, he was injured and Zuko had made it plain that he know not to stress himself…

Maybe he was dead, that'd end all this craziness once and for all.

Zuko groaned and hung his head, kneading at his temples.

"um, sir?" Kaido asked tentatively and Zuko looked up at him.

"what Kaido?" he asked. Honestly he hadn't even noticed he was there.

"everything is prepared for your voyage, with the exception of your temporary replacement. All the staff have been put on notice and are waiting patiently. Or not so patiently as a few are." Kaido answered and Zuko sighed again. He really hadn't been thinking clearly.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se to discuss it, I've sent letters to the appropriate people and they'll meet me there."

"good, when do we leave?" Kaido asked and Zuko thought it over.

Obviously putting it off any longer waiting for Katsuo was stupid…

"tomorrow." Zuko answered sharply. Kaido looked over the fire lord and sighed a little. He was enormously tense, and if he was certain he had a little bit of a tick to his eye now.

"I'll let everyone know." Kaido answered and Zuko nodded wearily. Then he looked up at Kaido.

"Kaido?" Zuko started and Kaido looked back at him with a small smile.

"yes sir?" he asked and Zuko scowled.

"first, don't call me sir, and second, what are the chances that Katsuo's in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked and Kaido went stiff himself.

So that was it.

Kaido set his jaw.

"I see, the chances are high, he's good friends with your uncle, it's possible he went there for recuperation." Kaido answered stiffly, Zuko frowning at him.

"how did you know he was hurt?" he asked and Kaido panicked for a moment.

"I talked with the head physician the other day about getting a doctor on board for the voyage." Kaido stated then decided that it shouldn't be an all lie. "apparently he disguised himself as me to get in earlier."

"right. You're dismissed." Zuko waved a little and went back to brooding. Kaido swallowed.

"si-- Zuko, you shouldn't worry about him. He's not like a cat, he wouldn't sneak off just to die." he declared and Zuko met his eyes then looked away again.

"thank you Kaido." Zuko answered and Kaido bowed and left.

Zuko was really going to go nuts…

--

Katsuo was enjoying Ba Sing Se immensely.

Good tea from Iroh's shop, high quality chiropractics, cute girls to tease and a nice place to stay.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave.

But then again he _was _sneaking off to do some standard recuperation with getting his muscles back, getting into bar fights to test his shoulder strength and practicing his aerodynamics again.

Ba Sing Se's refugee district was an absolutely awesome place to do parqua. (you know it's true.)

Honestly, he could even unwind and do some waiting at the shop if he really wanted to.

Sometimes humdrum was nice. Made him feel like maybe he was normal.

Katsuo was sitting in the back of the shop, reading and doing some serious push ups when Iroh came back to check on him.

"Katsuo, how's it coming?" he asked and Katsuo grunted a little and set the weight off his back, picking the book up off the floor.

"no pain at all, pretty good book too." he answered with a smile. "thanks for letting me borrow it."

"no problem, it's always nice to help a friend with good literature." Iroh smiled then held up a scroll. "Zuko's coming to Ba Sing Se in a few days."

Katsuo's eyes went wide then he nodded.

"I expected he would, he has things to talk about with a lot of different people." Katsuo nodded and Iroh poured some tea for himself.

"I didn't tell him you were here, is that a problem?" Iroh asked, offering him a cup of the tea.

"no, I honestly didn't want anyone to know I was here, but I've gotten better so if you wanted to perhaps mention what a pain I am you're free to." Katsuo pulled his shirt back on, not bothering to grace Iroh's questioning gaze at his scars with an answer, and took the cup of tea from the retired general. He took a sip, seamlessly removing and replacing his mask. Iroh chuckled.

"I know what you look like, after all, I used to be good friends with your father." Iroh stated and Katsuo looked away.

"it's a habit by now. And my father was a fool. And my brother is just as much one." he stated sharply and Iroh nodded sagely.

"it is good to let go of past failures." he stated and Katsuo nodded in acquisition.

"good but hard." he answered and Iroh paused then nodded himself.

"yes." he answered. Katsuo lifted the cup in salute then finished the tea and stood.

"enjoy your day, I'll be back tonight." he stated and waved a little, diving from the window and repelling off the walls and down to alley level. Katsuo stuck his hands in his pockets and walked, then reached a hand to his face, feeling the smoothness of his mask moving almost effortlessly with his skin.

It was almost like they were fused together, Katsuo no longer feeling the constriction as he used to, and sometimes he barely noticed it was there.

But it was. A barrier even he couldn't overcome.

The edge flawlessly blended in and though he could take it off, it felt like a part of him, a facet to his identity. He felt naked without it.

Katsuo chuckled and shook his head.

"who knew a piece of cloth could be so complicated?" he smiled to himself and made his way down to the refugee district for some practice.

--

Zuko tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair as they flew. There were endless clouds beneath them and endless blue above, and it almost felt like they were sailing, a slow rocking to the ship with the winds like waves on the ocean.

He almost understood how learning Water was effortless for Aang while Earth was so much harder.

He was looking forwards to seeing everyone again, all his friends together for the first time since the celebration at his palace after the comet passed.

But still, there was that dark overture hanging above him, that worry and apprehension of seeing Mei when he knew that he'd already moved on, that their relationship had disintegrated beneath them like sand being pulled out from under your feet by waves.

And he missed Katsuo's light attitude. At least if he was here Zuko wouldn't be scowling at his own worries…

Not to mention, Kaido, the closest person he had to another friend, actually seemed mad at him, for a reason Zuko didn't have so much as a clue towards.

Either way, he did feel good about being here, on his way.

Taking a step forwards in his mission, in his drive to know if his mother was alive.

And Zuko smiled a little.

--

Katara couldn't exactly say she was happy. After all, there was peace, there was prosperity, but nothing felt like it had ended. It all felt like new beginnings and she didn't know what direction to go.

She'd been with Aang in the northern air temple, helping restore it, and now Aang was teaching the newest air bender the trade.

It was almost like he didn't have time for her so she gladly accepted Zuko's letter to have her and Sokka come to Ba Sing Se.

But now she was here early and didn't know what to do.

Without a war, like so many, she had no drive.

She bumped into someone, like fate.

"I'm sorry." she apologized and looked up, the man there masked and chuckling nervously.

"sorry, my fault." he scratched a little at his neck and she smiled.

"lost in thought too?" she asked and he nodded.

"yep." he answered and offered her a hand. "Katsuo."

"Katara." she took his hand and his eyes widened.

"oh! Well nice to meet you!" he said brightly and she could somehow just tell his was smiling under that mask.

"oh, I bet you've heard of me." she sighed and he patted her head.

"not just heard of you, was intending to meet you when Zuko arrived." he answered and for some strange reason he reminded her of an older brother. Not HER brother, but maybe one she had read about when she was younger. The type of brother to a fairytale princess.

"oh, you know Zuko?" she asked with a smile and he settled in to walk with her.

"yes, keenly. I work in the palace." he answered and she frowned up at him. What with the mask and the long hair, she couldn't see him as a servant, or even as a paper pusher.

"as what?" she asked, brows knit together.

"a spy of course." he answered with that hidden smile that seemed so obvious.

"I see." Katara muttered and suddenly felt tight-lipped. He seemed to sense this and turned to her, shaking his head a little.

"oh but I'm not on duty and I don't get paid when I'm off duty so you can feel free to tell me anything!" he declared adamantly and she chuckled.

"bet you say that to all the girls you run into." she teased and he chuckled.

"nope. Just the ones that know Zuko." he answered and she looked at him. His eyes were soft and contemplative and had a certain fondness directed inwardly.

"you speak fondly of him." Katara said softly and Katsuo smiled.

"I feel fondly for him." he declared without embarrassment.

"oh." she answered with a blush at the implications that provided.

"no worries." Katsuo waved it off and patted her head again. "whatcha doing wandering around down here?"

"just looking around, remembering." Katara answered and Katsuo laughed.

"oh, you're _that _type." he nodded and she frowned over at him.

"what type?" she asked.

"the type that remembers." he said with a small, faked shudder.

"you make that sound like a bad thing." she laughed and shook her head a little. Katsuo shrugged.

"sometimes it is. When you spend all your time remembering you can't look forwards." he answered sagely and she looked down at her feet. The stone beneath them was familiar but her feet seemed not so. Like she had forgotten who she was and he was reminding her. She looked up at him.

"you're easy to talk to." she answered and he laughed sheepishly.

"that was stolen sage wisdom from Iroh." he answered honestly and she laughed as well.

"well it was well delivered." she continued and he nodded brightly.

"thanks, anyway, that looks like your brother, I bet he misses you." he pointed over to where Sokka and Suki were standing, backs to her, at a stall and she realized that he had intentionally led her right to them. She turned to thank him but he was gone.

Katara didn't know what to think of him, spy or not, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant.

--

Kaido got the feeling Katsuo was acting up. It wasn't a sort of suspicion, just a thought that for some reason, Katsuo was being intentionally mischievous.

Not in a bad way, but in a way that would definitely prove difficult for him in the future.

Sometimes Kaido hated being a twin.

Especially when he knew that Katsuo was winning over him. Zuko was all tied up in knots which meant that obviously he had unclear but deep feelings for his brother and was upset at him being missing and worst of all…

Kaido knew that meant they were close, that they were friends or more and that made him angry.

Because he knew his lackadaisical twin never took anything seriously, least of all the heart of Kaido's prince.

Kaido resolved to be less formal with Zuko, to talk to him as he would a friend, and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to win this yet.

Zuko was hiding in his quarters, not that they were much bigger than Kaido's own, and Kaido knocked, holding a tray of snacks and feeling ridiculous, but he was going to try this, Katsuo's way.

Zuko opened the door and frowned at him.

"Kaido?" he asked and Kaido smiled at him, holding it up.

"I thought I'd bring you something, you've seemed a little off since we boarded the ship three days ago." he offered and Zuko frowned.

"I thought you were mad at me." Zuko answered and Kaido was genuinely confused.

"what? No. Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, brows drawn together and Zuko shrugged.

"no clue, it just seemed like you were." he answered and Kaido shook his head.

"no I was just adjusting to the ship. I get sea sick too." Kaido admitted and Zuko smiled, opening the door a little.

"right. I was just worried you were upset with me." Zuko stated with a sigh. Kaido smiled and set the tray on the table, turning and looking to Zuko.

"so what has you down? You seem like you need to talk." Kaido said, smiling a little and Zuko frowned at him still.

"are you sure _you're_ okay? You seem… different." Zuko asked and Kaido sighed.

He knew this was a bad idea, he didn't know how Katsuo pulled it off.

"yes I'm fine, it's just that you've got me worrying." Kaido answered and Zuko seemed to relax a little.

"about what?"

"you've been brooding more, easily distracted, you zone out sometimes, it makes me worry."

"sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"right. I understand." Kaido nodded and stood. "enjoy the fruit."

"wait, Kaido," Zuko sighed and Kaido looked back down to him. "you're right, I could use someone to talk to."

"okay." Kaido nodded and smiled softly, sitting back down and waiting it hear what Zuko had to say.

--

Kaido seemed formal and uptight upon first glance but that wasn't the case, as Zuko went on to know.

He was strong, caring, and compassionate, along with being very loyal to his country. A few things Katsuo lacked. Kaido was a great listener, and Zuko found himself disclosing his temerity to him, the hard truths about why he was afraid to confront Mei, his mixed feelings of seeing everyone again, and his stalwart hope that Katsuo was there.

It seemed to trouble Kaido that he felt so strongly about Katsuo's well-being but he offered levelheaded advice and slowly changed the subject to something lighter.

It was easy to talk to Kaido, almost easier to confide in him than with Katsuo.

Zuko found himself liking the man more as time passed, as Kaido made small, witty jokes, and Zuko laughed at how uptight he acted. Kaido just smiled that small proper smile and looked like he couldn't be happier anywhere else.

--

Katsuo could see the airship on the horizon from his place atop the zoo. Honestly, it was still hours away and wouldn't make dock until near dawn, but the fact that Zuko was so close made him smile.

Katsuo smiled and swung down from the precipice.

"and the intermission is over. Let the game begin again." he laughed to himself and startled the animals below him. He gave them a small look of apology then looked back to the ship approaching from the west.

It almost seemed dramatic.

End Chapter.

Okay, now don't be upset, I did a few things wrong in my book…

1. I made Iroh OOC, that'll be amended, it's been forever since I wrote him.

2. I lost steam at the ending. Sorry about that. Otherwise I think I'm okay, feel free to tell me I'm not. But please use encouraging and kind words. I tend to not listen when the critic sounds cockier than me.


	6. Chapter 6

'_**Ello gents. My accent hasn't faded but I'm still trucking on! Well, I hope you like the story, and thanks for the comments! They make me happy. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I think Keiichi's character is really heavily saturated with Sakano-san, from Gravitation. He just seems to easily flustered and kind of nuts. Lol.**_

_**Chapter 6: Igpay Atinlay.**_

_**Zuko looked adorable asleep. He really did.**_

_**Kaido smiled and stood. It was late; the boy had fallen asleep at the table while they talked.**_

_**In a way, it was adorable; in another it was flattering, he knew that Zuko would never have fallen asleep in front of his brother.**_

_**Kaido scooped him up, being careful not to startle him, and carried him towards his bedroom. The boy barely stirred.**_

_**Kaido smiled again. A heavy sleeper, that's cute.**_

_**He slowly laid him in his bed and looked down at him, peaceful, if not serene.**_

_**For some reason he felt as if the universe had slid everything into place, an almost cosmic aligning. **_

_**Kaido bent and hovered over him, one hand gently touch his chin before he pulled back, blushing.**_

_**He couldn't do it.**_

_**Kaido looked back and chuckled a little, still red, and kissed one fingertip before pressing it gently to Zuko's forehead.**_

_**Then he quickly swept from the room, feeling like he was going to implode from embarrassment.**_

_**He walked down the halls and sighed.**_

_**Katsuo would have kissed him. In fact, Kaido was almost sure he already did. Then his growled with frustration and ruffled his hair into disarray.**_

_**He shouldn't obsess so much about what Katsuo did!! He should focus on the positive, that he and Zuko's relationship was deeper now than it was before, that Zuko thought him invaluable.**_

"_**Kaido!" came a yell and he spun quickly, turning to face Keiichi who looked flustered beyond belief. "Where have you been?! It's nearly time to dock, the captain said he needs final word."**_

"_**I apologize sir." Kaido bowed a little and then returned his eyes to the man in front of him. "I'll be down there immediately, I'm sorry to make you wait, I had other duties."**_

"_**Just go, then maybe we can all get some sleep tonight…" Keiichi sighed heavily, kneading at his forehead and Kaido smiled.**_

_**Poor guy. At least if they're in the air he doesn't have to worry about losing Zuko though.**_

_**Kaido chuckled and headed towards the bridge.**_

_**He's gonna melt in Ba Sing Se, it's so huge, poor guy.**_

_**--**_

_**Katsuo slept in, honestly, though he was eager to see Zuko, he was going to take his time, make his entrance. **_

_**Potentially molest him on sight.**_

_**When he woke up Iroh wasn't there, the tea shop closed for the day, much to the sadness of passing customers, and there was a note for him.**_

_**Katsuo didn't bother to read it, he knew what it said.**_

_**Gone, you know where, be sure to come too, don't eat all my food.**_

_**Or something to that general effect.**_

_**Katsuo got dressed, stretching and bending a little to make sure nothing was sore, and nodded, changing masks.**_

_**After all, this was a special occasion.**_

_**He jumped from the window and swung himself forwards on the clothesline there, it barely supporting his weight and ready to snap but he judged it easily and released before the strain was too much, propelling forwards and grabbing a shutter, using it to swing wide and down to the street level.**_

_**He was honestly going to miss the uneven housing. In no other city would he be able to jump out a first floor window and free fall for a few seconds. **_

_**Ba Sing Se, I hardly knew ye.**_

_**Katsuo stretched to make sure he hadn't compacted anything and made his way uphill, and towards the Earth King's palace.**_

_**--**_

_**The Earth King had reluctantly returned from his travels once he found out that the war had ended. He was wiser now, and he'd made some large changes when he returned.**_

_**One was that the palace was to be opened up as a heritage site, with the exception of the living quarters, and the other was that his personal visitors and important emissaries would be granted full access, which meant that the old ambassador housing was divided amongst the royalty and a section devoted to the merchants.**_

_**Honestly, the whole place was more open and it wasn't uncommon to see red and blue splashed amongst that traditional green.**_

_**It also meant that it was incredibly easy to break into.**_

_**After all, Katsuo slipped unnoticed through the Fire Lord's palace, why shouldn't he add the earth king to his list of conquests?**_

_**Katsuo was thoroughly enjoying himself.**_

_**Aside from those crazy intuitive Dai Lee guys, which he'd learned to avoid before, it was a short, interesting challenge. **_

_**But he was on a time constraint, so he sped up a bit, making his way quickly to the room where Zuko's little gathering was taking place. **_

_**There were a few people already arrived, eating the provided snacks, and he dropped down from the ceiling with a small thump. He looked around the room and quickly put faces to names, with the exception of one who didn't have a face to name.**_

_**A similar mask and… interesting outfit, and by process of elimination he figured it was Ty Lee.**_

_**Well, process of elimination and her proximity to Mei, who looked perturbed as usual.**_

_**Katsuo smiled.**_

_**The mask thing must be catching on.**_

"_**hey, it's you!" came a bright, and significantly more cheerful voice, and Katsuo turned to see Katara smiling up at him.**_

"_**Oh, hello. Enjoying the snacks?" Katsuo asked politely and she nodded.**_

"_**and seeing everyone again, it's been so long." she smiled softly to herself and Katsuo patted her head.**_

"_**Well enjoy yourself, I'm sure it'll be a while before you see everyone together like this again." Katsuo chuckled and she half nodded, half shrugged.**_

"_**You're right." she answered and waved a little, wandering off to mingle with her old friends and new ones alike.**_

_**Katsuo wandered like a ghost through the small crowd and made himself comfortable at one of the tables. He watched Katara talk to her brother and he give him a suspicious look, and watched Ty Lee and Suki talk like old friends.**_

_**In a way it made him happy that the boundaries between the nations had been torn down, in another it really made him realize how alone he was. **_

_**There was a huff near him and a girl, looking irritated, flopped into the chair beside him.**_

"_**Sometimes that man can be a real jerk." she growled and Katsuo blinked at her and leaned a little closer.**_

_**Ah, Toph.**_

"_**Hello." he smiled and her eyes widened and she nearly fell out of her seat scrabbling away.**_

"_**Whaaa!!!" she cried out and Katsuo frowned. Oh dear, his silence was a little too whole.**_

"_**Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he said apologetically and put a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Sheesh, who are you? And why are you invisible?" she grumbled and he smiled.**_

"_**Oh, my names Katsuo, and I'm a spy, so I suppose my aim is invisibility." he answered and her face hardened.**_

"_**A spy?" she asked, lifting a fist. He set a hand on it and lowered it back to her side.**_

"_**Zuko's spy, promise." he smiled and she lifted an eyebrow but sat back down.**_

"_**Good grief, you're like a ghost, too quiet." Toph grumbled and Katsuo sat as well.**_

"_**You weren't concentrating either." he chuckled. Toph shook her head and looked in his general direction.**_

"_**even when I do you're just a heartbeat, it's creepy." she grunted and crossed her legs, slumping in her chair.**_

"_**Sorry I'm creepy." Katsuo apologized and smiled at her. She was fun, amusing even.**_

"_**Don't apologize for things you don't mean." Toph punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled.**_

"_**So who can be a real jerk?" Katsuo asked and she huffed.**_

"_**Zuko actually, it's his party and he hasn't even shown up." she grunted.**_

"_**Hmm, why is that do you think?" Katsuo asked, propping his chin in his hand.**_

"_**Too busy powdering his nose? Che, like I care." Toph muttered and Katsuo smiled. She was kind of cute too.**_

"_**I like him too." he smiled and she scowled.**_

"_**he's still late." she declared, blushing a little.**_

"_**He'll be here. He wouldn't miss it." Katsuo laughed and she glared sharply in his general direction. Which was off by a good three or four inches.**_

"_**Who are you really?" she asked and Katsuo smiled.**_

"_**Maybe I'm just a ghost?" he suggested and she shook her head.**_

"_**Liar. You're too solid." she stated and swatted at him again but he deftly avoided the blow. He circled around and perched near her shoulder.**_

_**Sometimes it was too fun to tease people.**_

"_**No, I'm defiantly a ghost in this room, until Zuko arrives, I might as well be invisible." Katsuo whispered and she jumped a little.**_

"_**Well then maybe you should go get him." she glared and he smiled.**_

"_**Maybe." he answered. And with that he left as silently as he could, smiling slyly as the girl kept talking to no one.**_

"_**Che, you sound like some love struck teenager." Toph grumbled and shook her head. "Honestly I don't see why everyone goes so gaga over him."**_

_**There as an indelicate but familiar snort and Suki smiled down at her.**_

"_**Eh, Toph, why are you sitting here talking to yourself?" she asked and Toph looked around herself unseeing but to the small crowd around her, and then growled lowly.**_

"_**Erg! That jerk just left?!" she shot to her feet and Suki shook her head.**_

"_**relax, have some cake or something, I'm sure Zuko's gonna be here soon." Suki laughed a little and led the irritated Earthbender to the snacks.**_

_**There was no real pomp or circumstance, the doors swung out and Zuko, with Kaido and Keiichi flanking him, entered.**_

_**Okay, so maybe the suddenness added a little drama, but honestly, Zuko didn't feel aristocratic here, he just smiled his small smile out at them and held up a hand, Iroh waving a little from the snacks and Katara and Sokka chuckling a little, most likely at the formal attire he was wearing. Which looked like a dress but he wasn't even close to being mean enough to crush Keiichi's sense of formality along with his strained sanity.**_

_**Zuko looked over to Mei quickly but she avoided his gaze and for some reason it didn't worry him as much as it should have.**_

"_**hey." he waved and the room exploded into questions and greetings and mild apologies for those who couldn't make it. He was halfway through greeting Suki when Iroh yanked him into a not quite unwelcome but very embarrassing hug.**_

"_**Zuko! How have you been?" he smiled widely at him and Zuko smiled a little, returning the hug.**_

"_**Good, a little boring but good." he answered and Iroh held him at arm's length. Zuko smiled at him as he started to rant about how much he'd grown but his attention was stricken by the lazy figure of utter nonchalance standing over against the wall behind his uncle.**_

_**Something akin to relief and anger both gripped him and he held up a hand to pause everyone and pushed through the crowd to confront Katsuo.**_

_**He didn't notice it immediately but his eyebrow was twitching a little.**_

_**He stopped a few feet in front of Katsuo and crossed his arms.**_

"_**Well?" he glared and Katsuo met his eyes and managed to look surprised, as if only just now noticing him.**_

"_**Oh, hey." he lifted a hand in recognition and Zuko's anger found its boiling point.**_

"_**Is that really all you have to say?" he asked, holding his voice down but still coming off a bit shrill. Katsuo leaned in conspiratorially, Zuko still fuming.**_

"_**it's okay, I missed you too." Katsuo smiled a little and winked at him and Zuko snapped. Honestly, he'd been going crazy over this and his flippant behavior wasn't easing this blockage.**_

"_**Augh!" he yelled and threw a punch, fire bursting from his seams and angrily rolling over his arm. Katsuo dodged to one side and Zuko's fist impacted on the wall, Katsuo's eyes glinting a little as he flipped sideways and spun up behind him. Zuko spun behind himself, kicking out and Katsuo ducked, lifting his arms, crossed, over his head and catching his foot, throwing him off balance and back into the wall. Katsuo twisted and Zuko flipped over in the air, kicking off the wall and, nearing the point of frustration beyond being furious, dove at him. Katsuo managed to sidestep last minute, grabbing his arm and throwing him back into the wall. Zuko glared up and met his eyes and then frowned, that was most certainly not that playfully compliant look that normally graced Katsuo's face. It was alien, serious and deadly beyond belief. **_

_**The look of his father's assassin.**_

_**Katsuo shot forwards and gripped his arm, slamming him forwards and into the wall, pinning his arm behind him, pain shooting up Zuko's spine, and barely breathing heavily, nearly hissing with restrained anger. **_

_**Zuko was about to break free when the icy cold of borderline ice water splashed against his back and was gone just as quickly, a loud thump hitting against the opposing wall, splintering the table.**_

_**Zuko looked over and saw Katsuo struggling vainly in a frozen torrent against the wall, icicles hanging from his hair.**_

"_**You lied to me!" Katara yelled accusingly at him and Katsuo'd eyes softened.**_

"_**No, I'm exactly who I say I am, a spy, working under Zuko." Katsuo answered, still sounding upset and even maybe a little hurt. His eyes shot to Zuko and then back to her. "Apparently I must have done something to really piss him off."**_

"_**Why should I--" Katara shot forwards, her hand gripping his mask and Katsuo's eyes going wide and suddenly fearfully desperate. A firm hand gripped her wrist and her eyes shot over to Kaido.**_

"_**he's telling the truth. In all aspects of what he's capable." Kaido stated sharply and his eyes shot back to the spy, partially angry and partially compassionate, and he released Katara's wrist. She pulled it back to her chest, rubbing it a little and he bowed at the waist. "I apologize if I may have harmed you miss."**_

"_**Not nearly." she stated, expression still hard, and then looked back at Zuko for confirmation of everything. Zuko patted himself off and then met her gaze.**_

"_**I might have lost my temper." he stated and looked to Katsuo who looked away.**_

"_**I defended myself, I wouldn't have hurt you. Never." he apologized mutually and Katara melted the water off him, collecting it back into her waist pouch and offering Katsuo a hand. He took it and nodded to her then looked to Kaido and something foreign and nameless traveled between them and Kaido nodded a little, Katsuo turning and lifting a hand.**_

"_**I've ruined the whole atmosphere and for that I apologize, please continue." Katsuo stated and spun back to them all, sitting in a chair out of the way and lifting a hand for them to continue. Everyone stared for a moment as if shocked they could just get up and go on with everything with this sort of tension in the air and then Iroh chuckled.**_

"_**Well, we can't say that our meetings aren't interesting, eh?" he asked, winking over at Zuko, Suki and Toph chuckling.**_

"_**And really, you would have lost if Katara hadn't stepped in." Toph grinned, her arms crossed smugly.**_

"_**Yeah, nice entrance Zuko." Suki teased and Zuko turned as the group started chuckling a little, slowly getting embarrassed that they saw him lose.**_

"_**Eh well…" he blushed a little and Keiichi tapped his shoulder.**_

"_**We're here for a reason." he reminded and Zuko nodded thankfully.**_

"_**Right, I have something I need to ask, and a few things I need to say." he stated and the room went serious.**_

"_**Shoot." Sokka stated, still grinning at his loss.**_

_**Well, as serious as a room with Sokka in it can be I suppose.**_

"_**The first thing is… I know where my mother is, and I'm going to find her." Zuko announced and Katara's eyes went wide before she grinned, Iroh smiling and patting him on the shoulder.**_

"_**that's awesome!" Sokka burst and Katara grinned, nodding herself. Zuko looked to Mei and even she looked supportive in her own way.**_

"_**Good job." Toph grinned and punched him in the arm. Zuko rubbed it a little and smiled still.**_

"_**there's one catch, I need someone to take care of the Fire Nation in my place while I'm gone, it's really in turmoil right now and I can't just leave it." he answered and Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes.**_

"_**Uh, yeah! Who knows what one of those blood crazed generals might do!" he stated and Kaido cleared his throat and pointed to the general's emblem proudly displayed on his shoulder. Sokka chuckled sheepishly. "Or, you know, rebels or something?"**_

"_**Exactly, so I need someone to take care of it." Zuko said and Kaido nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Preferably someone who won't get killed." he stated and that pretty much was the definition of buzz kill.**_

"_**Killed?" Sokka asked weakly and Zuko nodded somberly.**_

"_**there's currently a rebel faction working in the palace to have me dethroned. With me gone they'll have a shot at the throne with only one obstacle, which would be whoever's there in my place." Zuko answered honestly and there was a short second of silence.**_

"_**Well have you been attacked yet?" Ty Lee asked worriedly and Zuko shook his head.**_

"_**no, but that doesn't mean they won't." he answered and looked back at his friends, feeling awful to suggest they put themselves on the chopping block for his sake, but there was more to it than that and they knew it.**_

"_**I'll do it." Mei stated and Zuko looked to her.**_

"_**Mei…" Ty Lee started, sounding worried.**_

"_**I'm the best choice, aside from Iroh, but we all know he'd hate it." she answered, sighing like her regular self and seeming a little more natural. "So I'll do it."**_

"_**If you don't want to do it either then don't." Zuko stated and she met his eyes.**_

"_**And does anyone here really want to do it?" she countered and Zuko looked out at the others, most sheepishly shrugging or nodding a little.**_

"_**Honestly, no." Sokka chuckled and Zuko sighed heavily. Toph raised a hand.**_

"_**I could probably bear it but I gave up that uppity high class stuff for a reason." she answered then grinned. "Though beating the hell out of assassins sounds fun."**_

_**Katara tapped her on the mouth and looked scoldingly down at her. "Language, and I don't know, it seems really dangerous." she sighed a little and looked back over to Zuko. "Are you sure that right now is the right time to go looking for your mother?"**_

"_**Don't try to talk him out of it." Katsuo finally spoke and Katara looked over to him. He shook his head and looked up to her. "If you found out your mother was alive and that she was a mere boat ride away, you'd go after her, wouldn't you?"**_

_**Katara opened her mouth to comment then looked away, nodding.**_

"_**I would. I'd drop everything." she answered and Katsuo nodded.**_

"_**frankly I'm surprised he's held himself back so long." he stated then went silent, crossing his legs and nodding for the dispute to continue.**_

_**Zuko looked to Mei who looked to no one, aloof and resolute.**_

"_**Oh! I've got it!" Toph snapped and grinned widely. "why don't you have Mei do all the royal duties, and I'll be her bodyguard, you know, be her ears, protect each other, that way we have a way lower chance of getting jumped in our sleep."**_

_**Zuko blinked then looked to Kaido. Kaido considered it then nodded.**_

"_**That sounds like a great idea." he answered and Toph smiled widely. **_

"_**Cool. I get to kick rebel butt." she chuckled, near evilly, and Sokka sighed, looking over at Suki.**_

"_**We can't just let her go all by herself, now can we?" Suki smiled and he nodded.**_

"_**Strength in numbers you know." he answered and Zuko gaped at them. This was starting to sound more like a house party by the second…**_

"_**Eh, really?" he asked and Sokka scoffed, waving it off.**_

"_**Well me and Suki haven't got anything else to do, might as well lounge around a castle protecting a princess." he shrugged and Mei frowned over at him.**_

"_**Actually I'm a duchess." she stated and he shrugged.**_

"_**Eh, whatever." **_

_**Keiichi clapped his hands together, smiling widely and pulling a scroll from his sleeve.**_

"_**then that's it, Mei, Toph, Sokka and Suki will conduct all official business as regent Fire Lord for the crown while Fire Lord Zuko is away. Sign." he smiled widely and held the brush first towards Sokka.**_

"_**what's this now?" Sokka frowned over the page. Zuko grinned. Keiichi gets too much satisfaction out of completed tasks…**_

"_**an official document stating for everyone to follow your commands as they would the Fire Lord's for the duration of your stay." Keiichi stated and Sokka smiled a little.**_

"_**Oh. Gotcha." he nodded and signed at the bottom, handing the brush over to Suki who also signed, albeit after scanning the first few lines. She held the brush towards Toph who rolled her eyes and took it then drew a shaky line on the page that nearly poked a hole through the paper. She held the brush up and Mei took it gracefully, writing her name carefully across the bottom.**_

_**She handed Keiichi back the brush and he rolled the scroll back up.**_

"_**When do we leave?" she asked and Keiichi smiled.**_

"_**This afternoon." he stated boldly and Zuko rolled his eyes.**_

"_**tomorrow." he corrected and Keiichi flushed and went about making himself unnoticed at the sniggering.**_

"_**Oh, so we could maybe wander around the city together?" Katara grinned at everyone. "Sort of for old time's sake?"**_

"_**That'd be fun." Toph grinned widely and Suki nodded.**_

"_**Me and Sokka were wandering a little but wouldn't it be nostalgic for us to walk around like old times?" she chuckled and Sokka grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders.**_

"_**I'll have to change." Zuko stated and as if on cue Keiichi's mood shattered.**_

"_**Sir!!!" he gasped.**_

"_**Yes?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Eh um… I'd much prefer it if you didn't go cavorting around the city where anything could--" Keiichi started and Zuko patted him on the shoulder.**_

"_**that's okay Keiichi, I promise not to cavort." he stated with a grin and Keiichi looked ready to faint.**_

"_**b-b-but sir!!!" he gaped then fell slowly silent, whimpering a little.**_

"_**High strung ain't he?" Toph asked with a smirk and Zuko nodded a little.**_

"_**We know some great places around here now, don't we Mei?" Ty Lee grinned brightly and Mei met her eyes then nodded almost reluctantly.**_

"_**Alright! We'll give Zuko time to change and then we'll go on our way huh?" Katara grinned and Iroh smiled at them like a proud parent.**_

"_**I would join you but I'm afraid that if I keep the doors to the shop closed too long they might beat them in." he smiled and Zuko met his gaze.**_

"_**We'll definitely come by." he promised and Iroh nodded.**_

"_**that would be nice." he nodded and said his farewells then left at the head of the group, Katara, Suki, Toph and Ty Lee discussing various places to go and things to do in the city and following on their heels.**_

_**Zuko looked over to Katsuo's chair but he was already heading towards the door himself, without a word of goodbye.**_

_**Zuko was about to say something to Kaido when he saw Mei was waiting for him at the door, her eyes staring through him and looking reluctant and silent though not by purpose.**_

_**Zuko looked back to Kaido.**_

"_**Give me a minute." he said softly then walked over to Mei, her arms slowly crossing over her chest.**_

"_**hey." she said softly and he nodded.**_

"_**hey." he said back and she sighed.**_

"_**Listen, things are really strained between us. I still really care about you but it's weird." she said, very fast, almost in a blur. As if she'd rehearsed it in her head but it came out jumbled.**_

"_**Yeah, I've noticed." Zuko nodded and smiled a little. "I guess were just not there anymore."**_

"_**I don't think I remember where there is." she stated, looking awkward and slightly unsure of herself.**_

"_**Yeah." Zuko nodded, not quite sure either. It was quiet and then Mei sighed.**_

"_**I guess… we just don't need each other anymore." she stated, clasping her hands in front of her and it was shocking in it's own way but it didn't nearly crush him the way he'd thought it would.**_

"_**I guess." Zuko muttered. For some reason, this drifting feeling, it didn't seem as wrenching as he'd thought it would. Like it was all leading to this, that eventually they'd grow apart but they both understood it. The love was there, but it had changed. "I still love you."**_

"_**I know." Mei smiled a little and took his hand.**_

"_**I guess we've emotionally upgraded." Zuko joked a little and she shrugged.**_

"_**Seems like. Plus, I bet there's someone who really likes you already." she smirked and he rolled his eyes.**_

"_**I doubt it. You however, surrounded by Earth nation boys…" he started and she scowled a little.**_

"_**Like hell, Ty Lee tends to either scare them away or freak out and knock them out." she stated and Zuko smiled.**_

"_**I do appreciate you doing this for me, it'll be hard." he answered and she took a deep breath, nodding a little.**_

"_**I know. But finding your mother, whether she's alive or not, that'll be harder." she answered and for some reason, it didn't seem so much like shirking his responsibilities for one last adventure. Mei had a way of making him feel better about his decisions. Even his bad ones.**_

"_**Thanks." Zuko smiled and Mei looked off down the hall then frowned when she couldn't see their friends anymore.**_

"_**well, you need to change out of that… whatever it is, and I've gotta make sure Ty Lee doesn't make us do something stupid." she smiled and released his hand and a part of him realized this was probably the last time she'd hold it.**_

"_**Yeah, see ya in a bit." Zuko smiled. There was a little hurt, in a weird sort of way, an adjustment, but then he just realized that it was all going to be fine.**_

"_**Bye." Mei waved and she headed down the hallway. He nodded then looked back at Kaido who was trying to explain what had happened to the wall and table and decided to help him.**_

_**Then Zuko realized that they just broke up, and both of them had been entirely fine with it.**_

_**He smiled a little to himself.**_

"_**Guess I've grown up a little." he muttered and Kaido turned to him.**_

"_**What?" he asked and Zuko waved it off.**_

"_**Nothing. I'm going back to the airship then I'm going to meet up with everyone. I'll be back late." he answered and waved a little, Kaido nodded and Zuko turned and started down the hallway and towards the airship.**_

_**--**_

_**Halfway to the airship Zuko spotted Katsuo, waiting for him, arms crossed and eyes downcast. There was a darker cast to his shoulders, a sort of rigidity to him that normally didn't even begin to think of crossing the man's shoulders and Zuko frowned.**_

"_**Katsuo?" Zuko frowned and Katsuo's eyes, betraying his emotions and looking hurt, lifted from the floor.**_

"_**Hello sir." he nodded and Zuko frowned. Never, not a single time, had Katsuo ever used a title with him in anything other than jokes.**_

"_**Sir?" Zuko asked, eyebrows knit. Katsuo ignored the question.**_

"_**I thought I'd escort you back." he offered and Zuko nodded.**_

"_**okay." he answered, almost warily. He started walking and Katsuo fell in beside him but the atmosphere was tense, angry, and Zuko couldn't help but be on edge, expecting Katsuo to say something, anything, and not getting a word.**_

_**They walked to the airship in absolute silence.**_

_**Then Zuko couldn't stand it.**_

"_**Are you still upset?" he asked, looking over at him as they walked, and Katsuo didn't spare him a glance.**_

"_**It certainly wasn't the welcome I was expecting sir**_**." Katsuo stated, the word 'sir' sounding like a curse as he said it, nearly abrasive against Zuko's ears.**

"**Don't call me sir." Zuko stated, nearly out of reflex, and part because he couldn't stand it.**

"**If you say so." Katsuo stated, not even with an annoyed sigh, rigidly, like any common servant.**

**Zuko fumed and gripped Katsuo's collar, dragging him the rest of the way down the hall of the airship and to his quarters, slamming him up against the wall.**

"**Stop that! I'm sorry for lashing out at you! You just… it made me so… frustrated! That you didn't **_**do anything when you saw me, that you didn't so much as approach me!" Zuko yelled and scowled heavily. "I've been doing nothing but feel irritated and like I was going to go insane because you were just suddenly gone and…"**_

_**Zuko went limp and sighed heavily, letting go of Katsuo's shirt.**_

"_**What do you want from me?" he sighed and there was a shaky breath above him.**_

"_**Apologize again." Katsuo answered and Zuko frowned.**_

"_**What?" he asked.**_

"_**Apologize, look me in the eye, and tell me how sorry you are that you tried to hit me." Katsuo repeated and Zuko looked up at him. Katsuo's eyes already forgave him, but he needed it. He needed that apology. "that's what I want." Katsuo stated and Zuko nodded.**_

_**Zuko nodded and stepped back.**_

"_**I'm sorry, it was my own fault, my own anger, you didn't do anything wrong." Zuko said softly and Katsuo slumped again, nodding. Zuko smiled a little. Then, with a soft tug, Zuko was against him again and he frowned. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**Forgiving you." Katsuo answered, wrapping his arms around him and sighing a little, Zuko wiggling to full height and blowing Katsuo's hair out of his face.**_

"_**Let go." Zuko grumbled and Katsuo chuckled.**_

"_**okay." he answered and let his arms down, Zuko taking a step back and then Katsuo swooped in, one hand under Zuko's chin, and kissed him softly.**_

_**Zuko was still for a second and all those thoughts on that first kiss swarmed back in an instant, making his face flush and his body tighten. **_

_**He could feel it, that soft warm indication that Katsuo was real under that mask, echoing through that thin layer of fabric and for some reason the fact that he wasn't actually touching Katsuo's lips made him a little upset, or rather it made him want to.**_

_**Zuko pressed back into the kiss a little then quickly pulled back. Katsuo sighed a little, eyes closing and he nodded.**_

"_**Okay, forgiven." he stated and pushed off the wall. He smiled a little and ran a hand back through Zuko's hair. "Now, get changed, your friends expect you."**_

_**And with that, Zuko, still a little dazed, covering his lips with a hand and breathing a little heavier, was left alone in his room.**_

_**--**_

_**Kaido ended up paying for the damages to the room they pretty much ruined himself, but filed it away to guilt trip his brother into paying him back. **_

_**After all, he did do him a large favor, even if it was partially selfishly motivated.**_

_**Kaido didn't want anyone to see Katsuo's face just as much as Katsuo didn't. Though potentially for different reasons. Mostly, Kaido didn't want Zuko to know. It was better if they were independent individuals, rather than two of a set.**_

_**And partially because Kaido hated being associated with his brother, they might as well have been two halves of one person; neither of them liked being considered close to the other.**_

_**In fact, Katsuo had disappeared rather suddenly after that little meeting.**_

_**Kaido felt bad that Zuko and he were on bad terms, but he couldn't help but feel happy for himself with the opening that allowed him.**_

_**After all, Katsuo was known to have long grudges.**_

_**--**_

_**Katsuo smiled and lounged on the roof of the tea shop, slowly humming and tapping his lips.**_

_**Ah, that soft look, the sweet blush, it was terrific.**_

_**It almost made up for the intended abuse.**_

_**Katsuo's smile fell and he sighed a little. He was not taking abuse, not from anyone, but he was certain it wasn't happening again.**_

_**Wasn't he?**_

_**Katsuo scowled and stood up a little, what a blemish on what should have been a fond memory. It had to dredge up all kinds of unpleasantness.**_

_**Katsuo paced a little then lifted a hand to his lips again.**_

_**No, it was most certainly not happening again, not with Zuko knowing his stance on the matter, and if he hadn't shown that, then what point was there in continuing this?**_

_**Katsuo sunk back down to his lounging position and smiled.**_

"_**Oh yeah, he so wants me." he chuckled at the cheesy remark and closed his eyes for a nap, which though mostly pleasant was haunted with cackling laughter and angry red marks.**_

_**End. Ooh, ominous. Lol. Okay, I really did feel like a few of my characters (listen you me, MY characters?? Pssh.) Were a little off but oh well, the basic intention came across. Oh and though I managed to get the lazy uncaring cadence mixed with social awkwardness down for Mei manner of talking I think I still managed to make her OOC, whatcha think?**_

_**Oh well, this chapter is already too long, Sorry it was so massive and I bet it's taking you all a lifetime to read. Gomen ne.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I've actually written a novel by this title. Meh heh, maybe you'll be able to find it somewhere published someday (I'm looking into it.) And I didn't write all of the outing stuff mostly because writing so many of everyone all at once was getting confusing… I tried, but eh, I didn't like what I wrote so I cut it. Now all I got is this. Enjoy?**

**Also, this chapter gets to be dedicated. Because I felt like it and really appreciated what this person did for me.**

**To OnexDarkxLove, for being my fourth, and probably most important, review. If not for this wonderful person, this chapter wouldn't have been posted.**

**You can thank her by reading her fanfic if you like.**

**Chapter 7: Lives of Flawed Justice. (Lovit, this title is one of my favs.)**

**Kaido followed them all over town. Honestly, these kids didn't know when to call it a day…**

**But Zuko did look cute in regular clothes.**

**He beat up three thugs that would have caused some trouble if he hadn't and then the rest of the evening was peaceful, they went to the zoo, they saw some wrestling, a little impromptu amateur theatre in one of the small cul-de-sacs and then they went to Iroh's for tea.**

**Iroh saw him sit in the corner on his own and smiled.**

"**you're Katsuo's brother, aren't you?" he smiled and poured him a cup of the House Blend tea and Kaido nodded once. He still didn't like being associated as his twin's other half; neither of them had ever liked it.**

"**Most people haven't been able to tell since we were children." he answered and Iroh sat with him, the teenagers currently distracted by each other. Kaido glanced over at Zuko then looked back at his tea. "We don't have anything in common anymore."**

"**You are wrong on that one. You have my nephew in common, a mutual root as it were." Iroh smiled and Kaido frowned over the table at him. For some reason the old man irritated him a bit. Kaido liked his secrets and it troubled him that his feelings were so obvious yet unrequited.**

"**it's entirely different for him than for me." he stated, that slight irritation in his voice, and Iroh smiled again.**

"**You also rely on each other still, I saw it earlier, and the similarities in stance." Iroh commented and Kaido scowled.**

"**that's practically an insult, Katsuo's such a slouch." he stated icily and Iroh shook his head.**

"**I didn't say posture, I said stance. I'm sure that Toph would have noticed had Katsuo's guard not been up the whole event." he stated and though Kaido didn't understand it he figured later he would. Hints of true wisdom worked that way, according to the storytellers.**

"**He did seem on edge." Kaido nodded, remembering his brother's stiff receiving and cold attitude as he left the event.**

"**I think he's sleeping on the roof." Iroh nodded a little and Kaido scowled.**

"**idiot, it's about to rain." he muttered and Iroh looked out the window as the first raindrops hit the windowsill.**

"**Hmm, you're right, though it looked so clear out." Iroh mumbled himself and Kaido nodded, standing as Zuko stood.**

"**I have a knack for those things. If you'll excuse me, I do have to keep an eye on your nephew." Kaido bowed a little and Iroh smiled over at him giving awkward hugs to Ty Lee and then getting group hugged by the others all at once.**

"**He looks tired. It'll be good for him to have an adventure again, it seems like so long ago." Iroh answered, lacing his fingers together under his chin then looking to Kaido. "Keep an eye on him."**

"**I'll take good care of him." Kaido promised with a small smile and left the tea shop, waiting outside for Zuko to emerge finally on his own and to escort him to the airship. They'd denied rooms in the palace in favor of earlier departure and so Kaido would be sleeping in what he hoped would easily become his new place of rest.**

**Then again, that damn rocking would probably send him to the railing three or four times a night.**

**Again.**

**Kaido frowned a little just thinking about it.**

"**You look sick." Zuko stated and Kaido looked back to him with a small smile.**

"**Just thinking of the journey to come." Kaido answered with a short bow and Zuko nodded.**

"**Oh you get seasick, don't you?" he asked as they walked through the rain, it gradually getting heavier.**

"**Yes." Kaido answered and Zuko frowned up at the sky.**

"**Sorry about that." he muttered, squinting up at the dark clouds moving across the even darker sky. "it's going to be pouring by the time we get back to the palace."**

"**I'll buy us an umbrella." Kaido offered and Zuko frowned.**

"**Doesn't the treasury hate you?" Zuko asked and Kaido laughed just a little as they walked over to a little girl selling umbrellas.**

"**Yes but I had the foresight to make sure that basic amenities were in our budget." Kaido answered and handed her the money, opening the umbrella and holding it over Zuko. **

**Kaido moved under it as well at Zuko's insistence and they walked in companionable silence as the rain tore down on them in sheets, especially by the time they made it to the palace.**

**--**

**Zuko was wet. Drenched from the knees down at least, and slightly sticky.**

**Not that it had been unpleasant; he just didn't much care for the rain.**

**Zuko said good night to Kaido at his door and shook his head a little to get rid of the droplets that had accumulated there from the wind and pulled at his front a little. He wandered towards his bedroom then stopped short of removing his clothing at the lump on his bed.**

**Zuko rolled his eyes and stepped closer, leaning in and seeing Katsuo, hair drenched and soaking into his pillows, blissfully asleep in his bed. Zuko reached for his shoulder to wake him up but his wrist was gripped.**

**This time he defended himself, bracing against the bed with his feet and pulling out of Katsuo's grip before he yanked him down, still wet, into his bed.**

**Zuko sighed a little and went to remove his wet clothes. Obviously Katsuo was asleep and dead asleep by the looks of it.**

**He shed his wet clothing and yanked on some thin cotton pants and turned to see Katsuo's head propped up on his hand and his eyes wide open.**

"**Please continue." Katsuo grinned and that natural irritation returned.**

"**I was going to wake you up and tell you to get out of my bed next." Zuko growled through grit teeth and Katsuo chuckled.**

"**Oh, but my sleeping spot is all wet from the rain." Katsuo said with a smile then reached up and pulled him into the bed, straddling him and looking down at him. Zuko scowled a little and pushed the wet pillow away from him.**

"**You got my pillow all wet." Zuko complained weakly and Katsuo looked over at it.**

"**I did didn't I?" he answered contemplatively. Zuko's eyes traveled over Katsuo and took in the sharp looking scars, thousands of crisscrossing slashes and the raised pucker of too many burns to count. The ratio of scars to clear flesh was seriously leaned in favor of the former. It was like webbing, a trapping of the past.**

"**You look different without all that black." Zuko muttered, for lack of anything else to say, and Katsuo smiled down at him again.**

"**You mean naked." he stated and Zuko's eyes went wide.**

"**You're naked?!" he yelled but Katsuo covered his lips with one finger.**

"**Shh, thin walls Zuko." he chuckled and Zuko pushed his hand away.**

"**Get off me!" he sputtered, exasperated and Katsuo chuckled.**

"**I'm not really naked, I'm wearing pants." he stated and rolled his eyes and Zuko calmed down.**

"**Okay, fine." he muttered and Katsuo settled on his hips again.**

"**So I'm allowed to be on you as long as I wear pants?" he asked, running his hand back through Zuko's hair and sweeping it away from his face.**

"**that's **_**not **_**what I said." Zuko scowled and waved him out of his hair.**

"**I know, I'm having fun irritating you. You always act like I never did anything before so it's fun to start all over and tease you into kissing me again." Katsuo chuckled and wound a strand of hair around his finger, chuckling a little and Zuko looked away, turning a soft pink.**

"**I never kissed you." he muttered and Katsuo shrugged a little. Zuko swallowed thickly. Katsuo was on him, warm and soft and with all that skin it seemed impossible he wasn't cold but it didn't look it. **

**And that damn mask…**

"**Okay, so still, I kissed you, but you did kiss back." Katsuo teased and Zuko looked at that damnable mask.**

"**Our lips didn't even touch." he declared and Katsuo put a finger to his lips again, touching gently and without the usual coarseness of his gloves.**

"**If you say so." he winked and Zuko swallowed again, eyes locked on the shape of Katsuo's face under his mask, the soft curve of his lips, and he sat up on one elbow.**

"**Take off your mask." he ordered and Katsuo leaned closer, noses nearly touching and lifted an eyebrow.**

"**If I do you have to kiss me." Katsuo stated and though Zuko wasn't about to admit it, that was the reason he wanted it off.**

"**fine." he declared and Katsuo's brows knit together like he was figuring it out but Zuko lifted a hand to remove the flimsy cloth.**

**Katsuo caught his wrist and tsked a little.**

"**I'll take it off." he stated in a near whisper and cupped Zuko's chin with his other hand. Zuko nodded then was pressed back down against the bed, Katsuo a mere inch away from his face, and Katsuo pulled his mask down. **

**Zuko frowned, he was too close, and he couldn't see any--**

**Katsuo kissed him back into the pillows, his lips hot and pliant over his and Zuko swallowed down a whimper at the feelings it stirred in him. **

**Then he was touching, running his fingers over the smooth, normally covered skin, and down lower over Katsuo's shoulders. The hand that had cupped his chin moved up and stroked gently across his cheek, inching up to gently touch his scar then move around past his ear, holding their mouths together. Zuko slowly opened his mouth and Katsuo tentatively licked inside, tracing gently over his lips before diving in to tangle with Zuko's.**

**It seemed strange that Katsuo was so halting, tentative, but if Zuko thought about it, it was entirely possible that Katsuo had never kissed anyone with an open mouth at all, let alone as intimately as this.**

**Zuko gave him an A for effort.**

**They broke apart for air and Zuko tried his hardest to get so much as a glimpse of his face but Dragons be damned if Katsuo wasn't being evasive. **

**Zuko shifted and moved but eventually Katsuo ducked down and softly kissed his chin, earning a shudder, before lifting, mask fully reinstated.**

"**We should do that more often." he muttered and Zuko scowled.**

"**I wanted to see your face." he glared and Katsuo nodded.**

"**I know." he stated and Zuko's eyebrow twitched.**

"**And?" he asked.**

"**And that wasn't part of the deal. If you want to see my face, well…" Katsuo chuckled almost evilly and rolled off of him. "Lets just say you'd have to do a whole lot more than a kiss."**

"**A great kiss." Zuko asserted and Katsuo nodded then turned onto his side.**

"**Yeah, a great kiss." he muttered and Zuko looked over sharply when Katsuo moved to pull the blanket back over himself.**

"**Are you really sleeping here?" Zuko sighed and Katsuo smiled softly to himself, nodding a little.**

"**Yep. Goodnight." he answered and Zuko sighed heavier.**

"**Right…" he muttered and turned from Katsuo, putting out the light and settling in nervously beside him.**

**Then all of a sudden Katsuo was wrapped around him, snuggled up to his side.**

"**Sleep well." Katsuo kissed his forehead and then in what seemed like mere seconds but was probably spitefully longer, he was asleep.**

**Zuko shifted a little, not comfortable but not entirely miserable either.**

**Then he sighed, put an arm over him as well, and relaxed into his arms, slowly and painstakingly slipping into sleep.**

**--**

**Katsuo woke up and managed to sneak out of Zuko's bed easily, kissing the fire lord's forehead and then making his way out of the airship unnoticed for some breakfast.**

**His last breakfast in Ba Sing Se.**

**He smiled a little, looking around the streets that had easily grown familiar.**

**I'll bring some back for Zuko too.**

**For some reason these mundane things made him giddy.**

**Katsuo laughed to himself and made his way towards his favorite breakfast eatery.**

**--**

**Kaido was smiling as he headed towards Zuko's room to wake him up.**

**That smile vanished at the voices he heard at it.**

"**You're such an--" Zuko growled and there was a familiar chuckle.**

"**Yeah I know, irresistible hunk." Katsuo's voice stated with that refined air of arrogance.**

"**Irritating loser." Zuko finished and there was a small hiss.**

"**Ouch, you're mean in the morning." Katsuo whined.**

**Now Kaido wasn't the type to eavesdrop, in fact, he thoroughly discouraged the act, but then again…**

"**And you're annoying. Honestly, breakfast in bed usually implies some sort of tray." Zuko grumbled and Katsuo laughed again.**

"**You're the one who spilled the orange juice." he pointed out and there was an irritated growl.**

"**Because you put it on my lap!" Zuko objected.**

"**Might want to change your pants by the way." Katsuo chuckled.**

"**Not with you here." Zuko grumbled and there was an amused sigh.**

"**Aw, I promise not to peek." Katsuo said, sounding far more relaxed than he should have been.**

"**You peeked last time." Zuko growled and Kaido swallowed thickly, leaning closer to the door.**

"**I wasn't told not to last time." Katsuo said slowly, softly, in a voice Kaido wanted to kill him over.**

"**Well don't!" Zuko yelled and earned another laugh. **

**It went abruptly silent and Kaido took that moment to knock sharply a few times, still angry, and push the door open.**

**Then close it again abruptly on his brother and his current love item all but making out.**

**Kaido's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything or turn back. But he didn't move. He simply stood there for a moment and steamed.**

"**fine." he stated softly and straightened his shoulders then pushed the door open again. "Fire Lord Zuko you're needed on the bridge, please get dressed appropriately and meet the captain there."**

**The reactions were immediate, Zuko shoved Katsuo and turned to him, a flaming red color spreading over his face and he was about to say something but Kaido didn't stay long enough to listen, he simply slammed the door back and stomped down the hall and off the airship.**

**He could have walked all the way back to the Fire Nation and it wouldn't have been far enough.**

**--**

**Katsuo didn't regret much in his life, in fact, he only had three categories of regret and he could count up each category's contents on his hand.**

**One was fights he regretted, there were five, three of which involved his brother.**

**Another was relationships he regretted, six, he didn't think too hard on those, they were painful.**

**The last was time he regretted wasting, and that one might have been a little more resilient to classification than the others. But it included four horribly wasted years under a certain person that Katsuo really didn't like to think about.**

**Katsuo sighed and felt that there was a fight on the way, another he'd regret having, but if it made his brother happier to yell at him, that was fine. Then again, he won fair and square, if his brother was too much of an emo punk to admit it that was his fault…**

**Katsuo frowned and let his eyes fall closed a little.**

**He hadn't even wanted to be so estranged from his brother, he still sometimes felt like he was off balance without a hand assuring on his shoulder but his brother had made the decision to leave him behind and Katsuo couldn't help that, it was too far along now, there was no chance of them going back to finishing each other's sentences and following each other everywhere.**

**All their relationship was now was burned bridges and traded banter.**

**One of six relationships he regretted, not because he had it, but because it ended.**

"**Are you sleeping?" Zuko asked angrily and Katsuo looked up at him, the boy still looking worried and slightly upset.**

"**No. Just thinking." Katsuo answered with a smile. Zuko sighed and kneaded at his eyes.**

"**This is going to cause problems." he grumbled and Katsuo smiled.**

"**Yeah, probably." he answered and stood up, hugging Zuko a little and nuzzling his head.**

"**Troublemaker." Zuko continued to grumble.**

"**Yeah, I am." Katsuo chuckled and squeezed Zuko once then pulled away and headed towards the door. "Get dressed; you have big fire lord duties to take care of."**

**And with that Katsuo went to wander around and say goodbye to the city before they left that afternoon.**

**--**

**Zuko was more confused than when he was trying to decide whether to defect or not.**

**What on earth did all this **_**mean**_**?! He wasn't sure how he felt about anything or anyone and honestly…**

**He just wanted his mother.**

**All this confusing and disorienting crap could wait until later; right now he just wanted his mom.**

**Zuko walked to the bridge to find near chaos as the captain tried to delegate without Kaido in sight.**

"**what's going on?" he asked and the Captain, an old veteran by the name of Juyoi, turned gratefully.**

"**Oh thank goodness, have you seen Kaido?" he asked and Zuko frowned.**

"**he's not here?" he asked and the captain shook his head.**

"**No, he went to get you then disappeared apparently." Juyoi sighed and Zuko went a little red, a small blush dusting his cheeks.**

"**hmm, is there any way I could help?" he asked and Juyoi lifted an eyebrow then scowled at a harsh cough-like sound that shot up the tubes from the engine room with a puff of black smoke.**

"**Yeah, find him. Now." the captain glowered at the pipe then looked back at Zuko. "You can handle that, right kid?"**

"**Yeah, I can handle it." Zuko smiled a little. He liked this captain. The guy treated him normal rather than like some kind of stuck up royal.**

"**Right then." the Captain walked over to the engine room ladder then sighed. "I've gotta go see what they screwed up, La Tzu's in charge." **

"**Yes!" an excited soldier grinned and stepped up to the captain's chair and Zuko smiled a little, heading out of the ship.**

**--**

**Katsuo spotted Kaido, still walking, and if he let him, he'd probably walk all the way to the outer wall and sulk there the rest of the day.**

**Not that Katsuo would let him.**

**He caught up with him and Kaido stopped.**

"**What do you want Katsuo?"**

"**To talk."**

"**There's nothing to talk about."**

"**I think there's plenty to talk about. C'Mon, follow me." Katsuo ordered and started walking. He didn't need to check behind him, he knew that after that initial moment of hesitation and general pissiness, he'd follow.**

**So Katsuo made it harder.**

**It was a game they'd played since they were little, Katsuo'd tempt Kaido with something then tell him to follow, and Kaido would, so Katsuo'd make it harder and harder until Kaido couldn't do it anymore.**

**Katsuo ran, watching behind him to make sure Kaido was still there and jumped between two carts, Kaido jumping and lithely flipping over them himself. Katsuo spun a corner quickly and ducked behind a wall as Kaido ran on then stepped out.**

"**This way!" he yelled and looked only to see Kaido was already slid to a stop and heading towards him.**

**He'd gotten better since they were kids.**

**Katsuo grinned widely and jumped up onto a cart and then scrambled up a wall from there, standing on the roof of a house and raising an eyebrow at his brother.**

**Kaido looked up but didn't even stop, jumping the cart and struggling up the wall. Katsuo jumped to the next roof and waited. Kaido scowled, panting a little, and Katsuo smiled over at him.**

"**You wanted to talk, talk damnit!" Kaido yelled and it was an act as old as Katsuo was.**

"**Not here, I've got a place, c'mon." Katsuo grinned and dropped down off the roof, grabbing the clothesline and not caring it broke as he swung down to street level. He waited until he saw Kaido barreling down the alleyway after him and then broke back into a run.**

**This was the best workout he'd had, partially because he felt that Kaido probably wanted to strangle him and that was making him push a little harder not to get caught and to make sure he made his stand of his own choosing.**

**Katsuo weaved through streets he'd learned early on and made his way towards a tea shop he'd learned was Iroh's rival in the business, not that it was easy to rival Iroh's tea.**

**He skidded to a stop, the shop closed for the day but the tables outside still available.**

**He sat and waited for Kaido to catch up.**

"**You're such a damn juvenile…" Kaido panted, scowling and slumping into a chair when he arrived. Katsuo smiled over at him, breathing heavily himself.**

"**Yeah, I miss the old days." he chuckled and Kaido continued to glare at him.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Like I said. To talk."**

"**About?"**

"**Us. Zuko. The universe in general." Katsuo answered with a smile and Kaido glared.**

"**I don't feel like putting up with your braggart shit right now Katsuo."**

"**I'm not bragging. After all, he hasn't even come close to a decision." Katsuo smiled a little and shrugged. "he's just a pubescent boy that likes kissing. You were that way too."**

"**Before we knew that was weird." Kaido grumbled and Katsuo chuckled himself.**

"**Hmm, yeah." he nodded in acquisition.**

"**Why aren't you shoving my face in this? You won, I lost, end of story, goodnight." Kaido glared across the table at his brother who was now casually sprawled out in his chair.**

"**I haven't won anything yet. Which means that technically you haven't lost. And I miss you sometimes so I thought since I have an excuse I'd talk with you." Katsuo grinned over at him and Kaido huffed.**

"**Juvenile."**

"**it's juvenile for me to miss you?" Katsuo frowned. "After all, you are my brother."**

"**Yes." Kaido answered sharply.**

"**I still love you, and you're kind of obligated to love me back." Katsuo stated pointedly and Kaido glared, shooting to his feet and glaring at him.**

"**I'm not obligated to anything **_**brother. Especially not love." Kaido scowled and Katsuo's eyes were wide and he didn't know why. It wasn't something he hadn't said before. **_

"_**Kai--" Katsuo moved to stop him but Kaido pulled his arm out of the way.**_

"_**No, I've got to go bury myself in a nice empty lot somewhere." he glared and turned then realized just why Katsuo was trying to shut him up.**_

_**Zuko stood there, eyes leveled and slightly irritated and looking just the teensy bit pissed off.**_

"_**Brothers?" he asked and Kaido heard Katsuo's head thunk against the table.**_

_**Honestly, he felt like doing the same.**_

_**End chapter.**_

_**Yes, it was all over the place.**_

_**No, I am not going to try and fix it. Again. I've already tried to make it better.**_

_**And yes, I am squibbly happy right now; Neil Gaiman is doing a book signing near my house this week.**_

_**Huzzah.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I am seriously going to try to not segment this chapter with those little dashy things like I did so much last chapter. It makes me lose all consistency and then I headdesk. And don't try to make sense of the chapter title, it's kind of meaningless. Oh and also, Malaprops LIES!!!!!

Chapter 8: Alien Life Forms Take Back Their Own

Zuko was shocked but not at both of them, well at least shocked at Kaido while he kind of expected it from Katsuo.

"you lied to me." he stated and Kaido looked shamefully down at his feet. Katsuo sighed.

"you never asked." Katsuo stated and Zuko turned to him.

"I did too! I distinctly remember asking what your relationship was!" he stated and Katsuo shook his head.

"no, you asked _Kaido _how he felt about me. And he didn't lie." he corrected and Kaido glared at him.

"you were there?" he asked and Katsuo sighed.

"Kaido, I'm _everywhere_…" he answered as if he thought his brother should know this fact by now.

"that's--" Kaido started to object and Zuko interrupted them.

"forget that! You purposely kept the truth from me!" he glared at Katsuo and Kaido fell silent.

"and why do you want to know the family relations of every one of your underlings?" Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at him and Zuko scowled.

"I don't! Just--" Zuko started then stopped, scowling harder and crossing his arms sharply.

"me?" Katsuo smiled sweetly and Zuko's scowl grew.

"both of you." he declared and Kaido looked up at him, brow furrowed.

"huh?" he asked and Katsuo elbowed him.

"told ya." he grinned and Zuko's brow arched.

"told him _what _exactly?" he growled and Katsuo looked at him innocently.

"nothin'." he answered.

"ugh! Sometimes I wish I could bash your head in!" Zuko growled in frustration and huffed angrily.

"you and me alike…" Kaido muttered.

"shut up! I'm still mad at you!" Zuko declared and Kaido looked at him in shock then a cloud of righteous anger covered him.

"_me_?! I'm mad at _you_!" Kaido exploded and Katsuo scowled. He knew this was coming, he'd actually hoped to yank it out of his brother before Zuko talked to him but… "you're… randomly making out with my brother and not even thinking to consider my feelings and being entirely… entirely self centered!"

Zuko blinked at him and then shook his head.

"_what_?" he yelled back, utterly exasperated.

Katsuo glanced over at a little old lady who'd stopped to watch.

"hey, move it along." he grunted over at her and she chuckled.

"are you kidding? This is better than my stories!" she laughed and Katsuo wanted to slam his face in the table again.

Then again, she was kind of right.

"why on earth should I consider your feelings anyhow?!" Zuko yelled back and Katsuo felt that little twinge in the back of his skull that meant something bad was going to happen.

"because I love you!" Kaido yelled and there was silence. Then the little old woman started clapping energetically.

"ooh! I knew it!" she giggled and Zuko flushed bright red and Kaido stood straighter as he looked down at her, pink dusting his cheeks.

"um…" he stated then the entire weight of what he just said crashed down and Kaido's eyes went wide and he looked down at Zuko who was still slightly agape and then back at Katsuo who was trying his bloody hardest not to laugh. "why didn't you stop me!?"

"I-I… oh dear lord!!!" Katsuo laughed fully then, from the bottom of his stomach then went over and put an arm around the old lady. "you're right, we look like a damn soap opera!"

Zuko and Kaido exchanged embarrassed glances and the older lady giggled with Katsuo. Katsuo patted her head then nodded to her.

"we'll be back next week for another installment in street-side theatre." Katsuo winked and she clapped her hands together and started off.

"oh well won't that be lovely!" she crooned and started away. Katsuo then turned to Zuko and cast his brother a glance.

"so that's it, Kai's my brother, and he loves you." Katsuo stated and Zuko looked between them.

"and you?" he asked Katsuo and Katsuo smiled then crossed the distance between them.

"thought you'd never ask." he stated and then claimed Zuko's lips passionately and suddenly, dragging him forwards a little then releasing him gently. "I love you too, and I'm not one to lose."

Kaido snatched Katsuo by the back of the shirt and drug him away, steaming.

"I'm going to kill you." he stated through grit teeth and Katsuo yanked away.

"you'd have to catch me first, and we both know how bad you are at that." Katsuo teased and Zuko fumed.

"you're both on probation! Get your asses back to the airship!!!" he yelled suddenly and Kaido frowned at him.

"probation? What for?" he asked and Zuko looked like he could beat them both to death.

"go!" he yelled. Katsuo smiled and nodded.

"if you say so." he answered and started walking, Kaido reluctantly following his brother, casting a still embarrassed look back at Zuko.

Zuko kneaded at his eyes and followed them, feeling a migrane start deep at the root of his brain and travel up into that little space right behind his eyes.

This was going to be a long trip through _hell_, he just knew it.

--

Zuko met Sokka, Suki, Toph and Mei (who said that Ty Lee was already on board and had been sometime now) and led them each to their respective rooms.

The ship was big enough to give them each their own room, though Suki and Sokka glanced at each other with a blush when Zuko mentioned it, and he mentioned where everything was and who they should ask if they got lost.

Toph went into her room then nodded and followed him around through the rest of the tour.

Zuko spotted Kaido working only once but the general didn't look at him longer than a single glance and he didn't see Katsuo once.

But that was probably because of the spy's training.

Eventually Suki and Toph went off on their own and Mei went to find Ty Lee, leaving Zuko with Sokka.

"so what's up?" Sokka asked once Mei got far enough and he frowned. Was he really that transparent?

"huh?" he asked and Sokka shrugged.

"you looked twice as stressed as when I saw you last night." he stated and Zuko sighed.

"yeah, that makes sense…" he muttered and Sokka set a hand on his shoulder.

"wanna talk about it?" he offered and Zuko looked around the hallway.

"yeah, sure." he answered and Sokka grinned.

"so, how are things?" he asked and Zuko sighed again.

"complicated. Me and Mei broke up." he muttered and Sokka nodded.

"yeah, I could kinda tell." he answered and Zuko lifted an eyebrow at him.

"really?" he asked and Sokka nodded again.

"you were standing at least five feet from each other." he smirked and then shook his head. "but that's not what's really bothering you."

"you… met Katsuo, didn't you?" Zuko asked and Sokka nodded and mused on the question a second.

"the ninja guy? Yeah, Katara was talking about him. I think she really likes him." he answered and Zuko frowned.

"really?" he asked a little and Sokka nodded.

"she said he was easy to talk to." Sokka nodded then grinned. "but Toph said he was a jerk."

"yeah, that pretty much sums it up…" Zuko grumbled and Sokka nodded.

"so you like him?" he asked and Zuko turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"eh?! W-what are you talking about?" he asked and Sokka glanced over at him.

"do you like him or not? Sheesh, it's an easy question." he rolled his eyes and Zuko looked away.

"well, yeah, sort of, but he's irritating as hell and…" he started then stopped before he said something embarrassing. He looked back over at Sokka who looked curious.

"uh-huh, go on." he prodded.

"why are you pushing like this?" Zuko asked with a raised brow. Then he frowned deeper. "as a matter of fact why are you asking if I like guys anyway?"

"I never asked that, but if you do you do." Sokka shrugged.

"but that's…" Zuko started and Sokka glared.

"if you say wrong I'm gonna hit you." he declared and Zuko smirked a little.

"defensive much…" he smirked and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"remember dad?" he asked and Zuko frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"yeeeeeah?" he asked and Sokka nodded.

"well, him and our…" Sokka frowned and tried to think of a way to put it then shook his head. "he's with his best friend Bato now and hey, it's cool, I understand."

"so is that kind of thing normal in the South?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, slightly curious. After all, he'd found evidence in old records in the Fire Nation.

"I don't think it's entirely normal anywhere." Sokka answered and Zuko wilted. Sokka turned to him and shook his head sharply. "but it's not uncommon either. Even animals in nature do it, wolves, dolphins, squirrels."

"great, now I'm a squirrel…" Zuko sighed and Sokka grinned.

"that's not what I'm saying and you know it." he stated then laughed. "though you as a squirrel, funny."

"whatever…" Zuko rolled his eyes and Sokka sighed.

"so what's the problem with the ninja guy?" he asked and Zuko crossed his arms, frowning sheepishly.

"well eh, he's not the only one…" he muttered and Sokka slapped a palm to his forehead.

"oh great… lemme guess, your bodyguard guy?" he asked and Zuko was a little surprised he could tell.

"yeah." he nodded and Sokka stroked his chin, nodding a little as he thought.

"you're screwed, they hate each other." he nodded and Zuko slumped.

"gee, thanks." he grumbled and sighed heavily. Sokka patted him on the shoulder.

"hey, maybe one of em will kill the other, that'd solve it." he smiled and Zuko glanced at him.

"you're sooooo helpful." Zuko glared and Sokka shrugged.

"I tried, you can't fault me for that." Sokka answered and then started walking. "plus, I think I gave you at least a little perspective on the situation."

"yeah, sorry." Zuko apologized and Sokka waved over one shoulder.

"good luck." he stated and disappeared around the corner.

Zuko sighed at the hallway and started walking in his own direction, more towards his bunk than anywhere else.

He was standing at the door when he realized it was entirely possible Katsuo was inside. He stalled and then scowled, turning the wheel and opening the door. Katsuo was laying on his bed reading. Katsuo lifted a hand when he entered but didn't move to do anything else.

"you know there's plenty of other rooms." Zuko stated and Katsuo looked up from his book.

"I know." he answered then looked back down at his book. Zuko shifted then slammed the door closed and sat at the small desk bolted to the wall. It was too silent, Zuko couldn't even hear Katsuo breathe, but every time he looked back at him he was there, just reading.

Zuko started staring. After all, it seemed strange to him that Katsuo wasn't bothering him, was being so sedate in general. He was simply reading, though Zuko couldn't tell what, and lounging on Zuko's bed.

"okay, I give. What are you doing?" Zuko sighed and Katsuo glanced up.

"um, reading?" Katsuo stated, glancing once down at the book.

"I see that. Why?" Zuko sighed and Katsuo saved his place and set the book aside.

"I'm on probation. That means no work, no play. I thought I'd study." he answered and Zuko frowned.

"study what?" Zuko asked. Katsuo shrugged then picked up his book again.

"oh, you know, tactics and strategy, and combat maneuvers." he answered and Zuko frowned, moving a little closer.

Then he went red when he could see the title of the book.

The Art of Sex, a Practical Scientific Study.

Zuko threw a pillow at him.

Katsuo looked up and frowned.

"what now?" he asked with a sigh, as if Zuko was troubling him.

"liar." Zuko declared and Katsuo smiled at him.

"I didn't say it was specific to _war_. And many people say love _is _war." Katsuo said with a smile. "so why _shouldn't _lovemaking be battle?"

"you're twisting things to fit your own needs." Zuko glared and Katsuo chuckled a little, his eyes going back to his book.

"yeah, probably." he answered and Zuko stared at him. Katsuo simply read his book and Zuko got the feeling that he probably stole it for some reason…

"it's irritating me, do something else." Zuko ordered and Katsuo chuckled a little, looking back up.

"ooh, you came close to sounding petty there Zuko." he stated and Zuko huffed, sitting back at the desk and trying to ignore him.

It was hard, after all, Zuko's mind kept buzzing with perverse images of what Katsuo might be learning and he kept getting the urge to look back and make sure Katsuo was still there.

He almost yelled when arms went around his waist.

"are you mad at me still?" Katsuo asked softly and Zuko stiffened.

"a little, yes." he answered honestly and Katsuo sighed in his ear, making his skin prickle a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. We're not close any more and Kaido doesn't like to be associated with me." Katsuo answered, tightening his arms a little.

"yeah, I see why." Zuko muttered and smirked a little.

"that was mean." Katsuo answered but Zuko could tell he was smiling. "do you want me to tell you some secrets?"

"fine." Zuko grunted but in the back of his mind he was curious, aching to find out more.

"will you forgive me?" Katsuo asked and Zuko considered it.

"maybe." he answered, smiling just a little. Katsuo released him and Zuko turned to face him, the man sitting on the bed again.

"okay." he answered. Then he pulled his mask down.

Zuko stared at the near perfect replication of Kaido's face. It was nearly the exact same but for the soft tan line going across the bridge of Katsuo's nose.

"we're not just brothers, we're twins." Katsuo stated and Zuko looked away, almost feeling like he'd been let in on something much too intimate.

"I see." he whispered and then Katsuo pulled his mask up.

"well, that's it!" he stated and stretched across the bed for his book again.

"you said _secrets. _That means more than one!" Zuko objected and Katsuo looked back at him.

"I dunno, you didn't look like you took the first one so well." Katsuo smiled over at him and Zuko scowled.

"I'm fine." he declared and Katsuo smiled.

"alright. I knew your mother. I was assigned to protect her before your father sent her away. It was my first job, when I was still young." Katsuo stated and stretched on the bed. "the picture I gave you, I painted it."

"you knew her…" Zuko answered with a small smile, looking down at his floor. "what did you think of her?"

"I loved her very much. She was the first person to not treat me like an object." Katsuo answered and Zuko looked up at him.

"wait, did we meet before then?" he asked and Katsuo nodded.

"of course. If I was protecting her, I was protecting you." he answered and Zuko looked down at him.

"how old are you anyhow?" he asked and Katsuo opened his book, finding his place again.

"I'm four years older than you." he answered and started to read again. Zuko considered the facts then frowned.

"then why don't I remember you?" he asked and Katsuo looked up once then back down to the page.

"the only times you ever actually _saw _me were when you were a baby. I was just barely starting my training then." Katsuo smiled in remembrance. "I was really bad so you would point at me when you saw me. It was kind of like a game."

"what about Kaido?" Zuko asked and Katsuo gave up reading and closed the book, tossing it out of the way again.

"he was being groomed to go into military service, _nobody _saw _him_, especially me." Katsuo answered with a small scowl. "my father was a general before him, Zhen, and my mother was the one in the secret army, Noh. They each wanted a son to groom in their own way."

"guess they lucked out." Zuko frowned and Katsuo's eyes took on a haunted quality.

"if you say so." he muttered. "they hated each other. I think that's why Kaido has such an aversion to me."

"you still care about him." Zuko said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"he's my brother. I'd kill for him." Katsuo answered with a shrug that didn't quite pull of nonchalance.

"the usual phrase is die for them." Zuko pointed out and Katsuo chuckled.

"if I died for him he'd find me in the spirit world and kill me again." Katsu grinned up at him. "he's too proud."

"_he's _too proud?" Zuko smirked and Katsuo rolled his eyes.

"don't imply that we have things in common around him, he certainly got more pride than I did." Katsuo chuckled and shrugged. "anything else?"

"I don't think so." Zuko frowned then Katsuo nodded.

"then I'm breaking probation." he smiled and sat up, grabbing Zuko before he could puzzle out what he meant, and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Zuko would admit it, he liked kissing Katsuo, he didn't know why, but he did. It was an interesting, energetic, experience every time with just that edge of danger and intrigue.

It was an interesting feeling.

Zuko kissed back the smallest bit and couldn't help but wonder if Kaido kissed the same or if they were as different as their personalities.

He froze against Katsuo's lips and then pulled away, Katsuo lifting an eyebrow at him.

"you okay?" Katsuo asked softly, sounding genuinely worried, and Zuko analyzed his own thoughts. Did he really feel like he wanted to know that? That he wanted to kiss Kaido? Even in a simply curious sense?

It felt like betrayal.

"yeah." he muttered and Katsuo pulled him back into his arms.

"I forgive you." he stated, kissing the top of his head, almost as if he understood Zuko's thoughts, and then smiled under his mask, grabbing his book and wandering towards the door. "oh, and you owe me. After all, I told you it's take much more for you to see my face than a kiss."

Katsuo's smile was amused but simply teasing despite the blush that crowded onto Zuko's face.

"whatever." he grumbled, arms crossing. Katsuo chuckled and exited, going somewhere more appropriate to read, and Zuko composed himself in preparation to go to the bridge to help with the take-off.

Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking sometimes.

--

Everyone showed up at the bridge, even Katsuo who was reading in the corner, Sokka shifting around the room and trying to get in a position to talk to him. Sokka was inching along the wall towards him as Zuko talked with the captain about the take off and Suki watched out the window, describing everything to Toph as they steadily rose into the air.

Katsuo sighed.

"if you want to talk to me, talk to me. Your sneaking could use some serious work." Katsuo stated, supplying a relative topic and everything, Sokka frowned a little and walked the rest of the way.

"what's wrong with it then?"

"keep on the front of your foot, try not to touch the heel down because it makes that small slapping sound." Katsuo stated, still not looking up from his book. "you're legs are too close together for the speed you were going, don't hold your arms up like that it makes your sleeves swish, and your sword was clinking, hold onto it or get a less clinky sword."

Sokka grinned.

"and Zuko, how's his sneaking?" Sokka asked and leaned against the wall with Katsuo.

"decent. He moves to fast and puts to much weight on his right foot when he runs and no, he doesn't hold his swords either." Katsuo answered and finally spared him a glance. "Sokka, right?"

"yeah, and you're Katsuo." Sokka smiled and Katsuo nodded, snapping his book closed.

"I hope so, that's the name written on my underwear." Katsuo stated and Sokka laughed.

"oh that's good! Underwear…" Sokka sighed and Katsuo nodded.

"yeah, I try." he answered with a half-shrug. Katsuo smiled over at him. "so, you wanted to talk to me right, what about?"

"how close are you to Zuko?" Sokka asked and Katsuo seemed amused by the question.

"we sleep together." Katsuo grinned and Sokka gaped, looking over at the oblivious noble and then back at the ninja.

"you _what_?!"

"I'm kidding. We share a room is all. After all, I'm the _trusted _spy."

"what?"

"hmm, guess that one's an inside joke now…" Katsuo mused then planted a hand on the wall beside Sokka's head, looming in too close for comfort. "so then I get to ask a question, how close are _you _to Zuko?"

"pretty close. We're good friends, we work well together."

"I see." Katsuo lifted a hand and touched his face. "you're interesting, I like you."

"yeah, maybe." Sokka swallowed thickly and suddenly he realized exactly how Zuko got into his predicament. After all, he wasn't gay and these low tones and thinly veiled flirtatious remarks were getting him pretty excited. He was at least half-hard and just grateful that his pants hid that particular problem.

"heh, maybe indeed." Katsuo chuckled and stepped back, wandering over to Zuko and surprising him by suddenly interjecting before the noble realized he was there.

Sokka sighed and raked his hair back, turning and wandering towards the window with Suki and Toph.

He'd take care of his little problem later.

--

Zuko pretended he hadn't seen it but he had. Was it simply every single attractive guy Katsuo came across or was it some kind of jealous threat?

From the way Sokka was acting, it was seeming more the former.

Zuko scowled and ignored Katsuo as well as he could when he was standing right behind him and didn't grace Katsuo with a response when the spy leaned in like he was going to whisper something and covertly kissed his ear.

Zuko ignored him utterly, managing to not even look irritated.

The spy lifted an eyebrow at him, oblivious, and Zuko simply glared in his direction.

Katsuo sighed a little and wandered off, closing the door after him.

Zuko let out the pent up breath he was holding and slumped a little, trying and failing to pay complete attention to the captain.

--

Katsuo was sitting in the cafeteria. Normally he didn't go down here because for one, Kaido ate down here with his troops and Katsuo usually did what he could to avoid his brother, and second, he didn't exactly have _friends _to sit with. In fact, Katsuo didn't really have friends period, with perhaps the occasional acquaintance being the only exception.

So Katsuo sat by himself, playing with his fork, and just kind of staring at his food.

Honestly, this was not working out, not at all. He'd had a plan of attack and though he'd made sure to include Kaido in his plans, he hadn't planned on his brother being brazen enough to do anything about him.

Usually Kaido was kind of a pussy…

Katsuo sighed and reevaluated his feelings, his thoughts, and pretty much did basic thought maintenace on his brain…

"hey." Toph said abruptly, Katsuo looking over at her, only a little surprised to see her.

"huh? Oh, not a ghost today huh?" he grinned and she poked in in the forehead.

"nope, you're sticking out like a sore thumb." she answered and shrugged into a seat at the table.

"hmm, just not concentrating on sneaking, want some fruit?" he offered and she shook her head.

"nah, not really."

"so what's up?"

"just thinking about how to pay you back for leaving me there talking like a moron…"

"heh, sorry about that, I'm a man of action."

"che." Toph scoffed a little and Katsuo went back to playing with his cutlery. Toph frowned and slumped in her chair. "sheesh, you're like a different person, you're not even trying."

"trying to what?" Katsuo frowned over at her, the girl scoffing.

"hide. Win. Something." she grunted, flopping her feet up onto the table. Katsuo flicked her in the bottom of the foot and she grimaced, pulling it back and tucking it under her leg. Katsuo chuckled.

"I am trying to win, just not in the way you think." he answered and she sighed a little.

"still, you're vulnerable now, I could totally get revenge and you'd take it." she stated and Katsuo shrugged.

"probably." he answered honestly, after all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd taken abuse lying down, and she frowned, sitting forwards.

"cheer up. I'm not the type to kick 'em while they're down." Toph said sincerely and patted his shoulder then stood. Katsuo frowned and she grinned. "that's it, completely invisible."

And she threw a punch he easily avoided, catching her wrist and twisting just enough that her fingers loosened out of a fist. She nodded and grinned, pulling her hand back when he let go.

"see ya Katsuo." she wished him well in her own way, and strolled past burly men three times her side and all of them gave her a wide berth.

Katsuo grinned and smirked at the men who waited until Toph was away from them before they sat and relaxed to eat.

Honestly, it was like wolves in sight of the alpha male.

Katsuo chuckled and turned back to his food.

He poked at it but didn't eat it for a long time before another person plopped down at his table and he sighed.

"okay, either I've gotten really popular recently or you're here to yell at me about something or even worse, attempt to weasel information outta me." Katsuo sighed again and glanced up at the person occupying his table.

"no I'm totally just sitting with you cause we're mask buddies!" Ty Lee declared with a smile, pointing up at her facemask. Katsuo smiled a little.

"mask buddies?" he asked, raising one eyebrow and she nodded.

"mm-hmm!" she confirmed and pulled hers down, smiling widely at him. "so, whatcha up to?"

"no, really, I'm confused." Katsuo frowned and Ty Lee frowned at him, leaning across the table at him.

"didn't you used to be Zuko's mom's Bodyguard guy? When you were way younger obviously but--" she started and Katsuo nodded.

"how'd you know that?" he asked abruptly, not wanting to go into detail about his past.

It was a touchy subject.

"I could always kinda see you. My mom always said I was like, way talented for spy work." Ty Lee declared with a wide smile as Katsuo frowned widely beneath his mask.

"You, or your sister Ty Dei?" he asked and her smile turned to an annoyed scowl.

"she always meant me…" she declared stubbornly and Katsuo propped his chin in his hand, watching her curiously.

"Dei's in the protection program now though." he stated and Ty Lee waved him off. "whatever!" she declared, obviously irritated, and Katsuo smiled."so, what brings you here?" he asked her and she sighed, smiling again.

"oh you know, bored. I spent some time on Kyoshi but it was kind of weird so I ditched. Now I'm just following Mei around." she shrugged and Katsuo chuckled.

"no, I meant to my table. I don't know you, so you can't just be here to socialize, is there a purpose to your entertaining drop by my presence?" he asked, forcing a smile into his eyes and she frowned a little at him regardless of how light he was attempting to keep the conversation.

"sheesh, you're kind of mean when you're getting all interrogative." Ty Lee murmured and Katsuo shook his head.

"sorry, I'm partially misanthropic so having to talk to so many people in one day is making me irritated." he declared, chuckling a little when he looked back up at her.

"well, for a misanthrope, you're pretty open and honest." Ty Lee stated with a warm smile.

"I try not to lie too often when I'm off the clock." Katsuo winked and she giggled a little. She stood and pulled her mask back up.

"well, I'll just be going now, take care of Zuko, kay?" Ty Lee said, waggling her fingers at him as she left the mess hall with a slight skip to her steps. Katsuo chuckled and looked back down at his food.

"ah, so that's what this was about…" he muttered softly then stretched, crossing his arms behind his head and relaxing, staring at the food he was probably never going to get around to eating, and let his eyes drift closed.

Then there was another thump as someone sat at his table.

"oh dear lord, is it impossible for a guy to relax in a public place without everyone bugging him around here?!" Katsuo growled angrily and snapped his eyes open to glare at his table intruder then blanched when Zuko blinked at him.

"fine, I'll go." Zuko declared with utter nonchalance and Katsuo groaned.

"no, stop. You can stay." he stated and Zuko crossed his arms.

"oh really? Are you sure I won't be _interrupting_ your lunch?" he asked with crossed arms and Katsuo pushed the plate away a little.

"I'm not going to eat that." he stated and Zuko frowned as he sat.

"why? Is it bad?" he asked, looking down at the plate between them.

"too many interruptions already, it's cold." Katsuo stated then smiled a little. "you want it? I could feed it to you."

"pervert." Zuko declared and Katsuo chuckled at the weak barb aimed at him. Zuko seemed irritated at him, which was normal, but usually he was forgiven after acts f wembarassment and really, he didn't seem like he was irritated with antics. It seemed heavier for some reason.

"so, Sokka spoke to you." Zuko stated stiffly and Katsuo glanced back to his eyes, nodding.

"yes, sort of." he answered with a nod. "why? Does it bother you?"

"no, you're allowed to speak to whoever you want." Zuko stated, eyes averting from Katsuo's, his face turning the slightest shade of red. Katsuo smiled.

Jealousy is cute on him, makes me see that he cares.

"I won't talk to him if it bothers you then." Katsuo said with a small smile and Zuko glared back at him.

"that's not it at all. I'm not bothered by it, if you want to talk to him, I don't care." Zuko declared adamantly and Katsuo poked him in the forehead, smiling over at him.

"fine, then I don't want to talk to him. I only want to talk to you." Katsuo stated and Zuko batted his hand away.

"don't say such stupid things." he muttered and Katsuo just smiled at him.

He just smiled.

End chapter.

Okay, I really like Katsuo and Zuko's relationship, but… I haven't dropped the bomb yet so, you know. Plus, Katsuo's got a thousand and one secrets and like he said, he knows everything, he's everywhere, heheh.

No really, Katsuo is like, good, he's pretty good at knowing everything that's going on and even has underlings (not that they ever get seen) so his web of information's pretty complete.

But yes, there is still a bomb to be dropped. I'll get around to it eventually, once I think it's time. (I've already written the scene, it just doesn't fit in with their emotional development yet though.)


	9. Chapter 9

Heyya there folks!

I'm back, with more story for ya. Please enjoy!

Okay, I really hadn't planned on doing a really heavy past explanation for Katsuo and Kaido but… well, I just couldn't let it lie… so, since I'm doing flashbacks later too, I might as well.

Chapter 9: Floatin' Along, Singin' a Song, Side By Side…

Reichi was dozing. Honta rolled his eyes at the inefficient guard and kicked his chair, the man grumbling a bit but not waking up.

"Reichi, you idiot, wake up before--" Honta started and then jumped when a hand settled on their shoulders.

"No need gentlemen, we're home." came a voice and Honta peeked over his shoulder at the spy standing there, smiling at them.

Honta wasn't really the type to diss on another working guy like him, but The Boss never really liked him. In fact, Boss Kaido was almost always going on about something that Katsuo did, usually with a scowl. As such… Well…

Katsuo freaked him right the hell out…

"Y-yes sir." Honta said, doing a quick bow then going to report to the bridge for the landing. Katsuo sighed and wandered on down the hallway.

Sheesh, if his brother kept putting the fear of god into his men Katsuo'd never make any friends.

Then Katsuo laughed and thought it would probably wouldn't be too easy even if Kaido wasn't continually slandering him.

--

Zuko yawned as he walked. The ship might have been graced with most of the comforts of palace living but really, the bedding could be better. In fact, he didn't sleep most of the night due to sinking a couple inches in the center of the bed.

He spotted Keiichi and was about to stop and turn around, intent on heading the opposite direction, but his advisor spotted him and strode towards him, his eyes strangely seriously.

"Fire Lord Zuko." the man bowed a little and Zuko frowned.

"There a reason for the formality Keiichi?" he asked and Keiichi nodded.

"As your advisor, I feel the need to advise you, not just in your regal duties but in life as well, after all, you are still quite young and--" Keiichi rambled and little and Zuko sighed.

"Your point Keiichi?" he interjected and Keiichi stood tall and leveled a look at Zuko.

"I'm not sure I approve of your closeness with that… spy, Katsuo." he stated and Zuko frowned at him.

It didn't surprise him, _he _wasn't approving of their closeness sometimes…

"And? Is that all?" he asked and Keiichi sighed, looking weary and a little drained being so serious. Zuko frowned, like the man wasn't already a bundle of nerves, he didn't need him telling him how to live on top of putting up with him.

"it doesn't seem like a good idea to get too close to him, he's… a complicated man." Keiichi answered and Zuko narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you know about him Keiichi?" he asked and his advisor averted his eyes a little.

"just what I've observed, he carries himself… it's a troubling thing, he seems much more fragile than he appears at first glance. He has the air of someone who was victimized for a long time." he answered and while Zuko knew the man knew more than he was saying, he was more curious about what he'd actually said.

"Victimized?" he asked and the man nodded, looking contemplative.

"Physically abused. Perhaps even raped." Keiichi answered and Zuko scoffed. He couldn't help but do it. That was probably the most insane and idiotic thing he'd ever heard in his life, Katsuo? That cocky, self-centered, pushy spy? Raped? _Really_?

"that's absurd." he stated, and Keiichi met his eyes.

"Sir, I hate to inform you, but nothing is absurd, not here. In the fire nation, _absurd _things have been happening _long _before you were born." he stated with a sort of sobriety that made Zuko for a second doubt and fear.

"Does this have anything to do with my father?" he asked, voice a little lower than he would have liked and Keiichi frowned.

"Perhaps. But then, I believe Zhao had… exotic tastes. And he did have the ambition to deal in the training of a spy." Keiichi answered with a sense of timidity that wasn't uncommon in the man but put Zuko on edge. It had gone from impossibility to unconfirmed certainty with just a few words.

Zuko didn't feel well.

"go." he ordered, hand gripping the railing in the hallway tightly.

"Yes sir." Keiichi nodded and Zuko looked up at him, glaring his best.

"Go _now_." he declared and the man looked a bit like he had a mixture of pity and fear in his eyes.

"I understand. I apologize for my bluntness." Keiichi bowed and walked briskly away from him, turning the corner and disappearing. Zuko kneaded at his eyes, not even wanting to think about Zhao touching Katsuo.

It just made him feel sick.

--

Katsuo didn't like the idea of coming home; it'd always made him feel like he'd been sent away, even though he'd left on his own this time.

_This _time.

Katsuo was standing in a more shadowed area of the bridge, not quite hiding but not really being bothered either. He watched the city getting closer as they lowered for landing and his stomach felt a bit like it was bottoming out.

It brought back memories.

--

His mother's hand was cold. It was usually cold so it didn't bother him but he held tight to the hand in his opposite, which was quite warm.

"Which one?" his mother asked the man before them, which Katsuo was _pretty _sure was his father though he couldn't be positive, his mother asked that question to a lot of people, usually regarding work.

"Did you test them?" the man asked and she rolled her eyes as if such a question was ridiculous.

"Yes, of course I did, they're still young, they're at about the same level." she declared and the man's bushy eyebrow rose.

"About?" he grunted and she waved it off as if unimportant but his gaze made her relent.

"Katsuo runs faster, Kaido can throw farther." she declared and Katsuo clung a little tighter to his brother's hand. Kaido had hunched up a little in an effort to look unworthy. Neither one of them really wanted to go with this strange man and even at their age they could figure out that much.

"And bending?" the man asked and the mother released Katsuo's hand, crossing her arms.

"it's too early to tell." she stated and the man growled.

"Damn it woman, if it can't bend it's useless! You know nonbenders can't be anything more than--" he ranted at her and she pointed a finger straight in his chest as Katsuo moved closer to his brother. Kaido squeezed his hand assuringly.

"I'm not a moron Zhen, I know that, a nonbender isn't exactly what _I _want myself." their mother stated and the man, Zhen, who Katsuo just _knew _was their father by now, gestured vaguely at them.

"so which one would you rather have?" he asked her and she looked down at them, eyes dark and contemplative, not a hint of maternal love in her eyes, regarding them more as product than children. She sighed.

"It doesn't particularly matter, they're too close to the exact same merchandise. Kaido was born first, by our agreement he should be yours but I couldn't care less if you decided to take Katsuo instead." she stated and the older general grunted a little in contemplation.

Katsuo held back the whimper that invoked. It was painful to hear that. His mother didn't want him? Didn't want his brother? How could she say something like that?

"I'll take Kaido, he seems a little better poised under pressure. You can take the other one Noh." Zhen stated and Noh flicked her hair over one shoulder and nodded.

"fine." she stated and grabbed Katsuo's hand again, just as cold, just as dismissive. The general looked down at Kaido and beckoned him forwards but he still clung tightly to Katsuo's hand.

Zhen scowled and reached down, taking the boy's hand.

"Come child, we have work to do." he stated, and Kaido looked once to Katsuo who smiled at his brother, then let his hand go.

As they walked in opposite directions Noh laughed.

"I bet mine will be fully realized by the time he's 14." she called out, not even looking back at the man who'd fathered her children and the child she was leaving with him. As far as she was concerned, the boy wasn't her problem anymore.

"Then I'm betting mine on 12." Zhen declared and Noh smiled down at Katsuo.

"deal." she smiled, the same way a wolf smiles, and Katsuo squeezed her hand. It was still cold."indeed." came a soft voice behind them and Zhen looked down at Kaido, stony faced and trying not to cry. Zhen smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do well." he stated and Kaido looked up at him with bleary eyes then wiped them and nodded weakly.

Katsuo wouldn't see him for years after that.

--

"This is Her Ladyship, that or My Lady is how you will address her, you will protect her and the young prince from harm, yes?" Noh ordered, hand firm of Katsuo's arm, keeping him bowed to the noble.

"Yes mother." he answered and she released him. Katsuo stood a little and she turned her back to him.

"Good. I'll leave you to it then." she stated and disappeared in a flash. Katsuo turned back to the woman sitting before him, looking at him curiously.

"what's your name?" she asked and Katsuo clasped his hands in front of him, standing straight.

"Katsuo." he answered and she nodded.

"How old are you Katsuo?" she asked, voice low and a little worried as she gently rocked the bundle in her arms.

"Almost 5." Katsuo answered and she frowned at him.

"You're a child." she stated and he nodded, looking at his feet.

"yes." he answered, though he knew it wasn't a question. She looked at him with a strange mixture of pity and regret.

"How many people have you killed Katsuo?" she asked softly and he looked back up to her.

"two." he answered and she shook her head.

"Come here." she stated and he stepped forwards, kneeling at her side.

"Yes My Lady?" he asked and she leaned towards him, giving him a good view of the bundle in her arms.

He was red-faced but his expression was serene and Katsuo wondered a moment if he'd looked like that when he was so little.

And Zuko was just _so _little…

"this is Zuko, he's to be in your care, if anything happens I'll hold you responsible." she stated, lovingly smiling at the baby. Katsuo felt uneasy. How was he supposed to protect something so fragile looking? So small?

"I understand Your Ladyship." he answered and Zuko's mother smiled at him.

"okay Katsuo, you're dismissed, do whatever it is you do." she smiled and Katsuo bowed to her, giving one final look to the baby, then turning and going to guard outside the door.

--

Katsuo walked quietly and nearly invisible behind Her Ladyship, Lady of the Fire Nation, and watched her robes swish against the floor.

"Katsuo, what do you think of him?" she asked, and Katsuo frowned as she stopped, looking back at him.

"What?" Katsuo asked, voice still low and somewhat raw for not talking very much the last few months.

"My son, what do you think of him?" she asked, arms cradling the toddler. Katsuo swallowed and looked down at him, scratching a little at the mask over his nose. He still wasn't quite used to it yet.

"I think he looks like you. A bit." Katsuo said softly and the Lady smiled at him, setting a hand on his head.

"I wonder if you look like your mother, hmm?" she said with a smile and he shuddered a little. It was weird, being touched, but she was the one he was protecting, according to mother, that was rule one, your master knows best, or something like that.

Or was that rule four?

Crap.

Katsuo took a step back and bowed.

"They are still expecting Her Ladyship in the throne room." he stated and she sighed a little, holding her child to her, and turning again.

"I don't like that you're my protector you know." she stated, walking just a little faster than she had been before. Katsuo didn't struggle to keep up; he was used to his mother's long strides.

"I'm perfectly capable My Lady." Katsuo stated, not knowing exactly how to assure her of his ability to protect her. He liked her, why would he let her get hurt?

"I know. That's what I don't like about it. A child should be a child, not a killer." she stated, glancing back at him. Katsuo looked down at his feet and nodded a little.

"If you say so My Lady." he answered.

--

Katsuo gasped for breath, holding his stomach where he'd been hit, the wind knocked from him.

"Tense your abdominal muscles when you see a blow coming, I could have killed you twice while you were laying there recovering." Noh ordered and Katsuo panted in a breath, pushing himself to his knees.

"Y-yes mother." he stated and she tapped her foot.

"Stand. Defend yourself." she ordered and Katsuo shakily stood, lifting his arms in a defensive position in front of him. His mother frowned at him then flew a kick out to his side, Katsuo going down again. "Your form is pathetic, you have no defense. Do it properly or every time I hit you you'll fall."

"Yes mother." Katsuo swallowed hard and pulled himself to his feet again.

"Defend yourself!" Noh nearly yelled at him and another punch flew at his head.

--

Katsuo scowled and held himself completely still. It was really, really hard to try and follow Zuko everywhere, I mean, really, that kid got around. Not to mention the kid felt the absolute need to snoop and pry and go places that were way too dangerous.

Katsuo didn't have to look after Azula, she kept to a set and rigid schedule all the time, which reminded him of his mother but he didn't hold that against her. He did however have to hound Zuko nearly constantly to keep the boy from getting his scrawny butt killed.

Right now he was carefully blocking a pit trap from opening by wedging himself between the lever mechanism and the wall.

He was definitely going to have a bruise after this one…

Katsuo grit his teeth as Zuko wandered on down the hall then released the held breath out of his chest and collapsed onto the floor. He pushed himself to his feet then walked towards the corner Zuko had gone around then paused at voices coming towards him.

"Fantastic son, your archery skills are really improving."

"I've practiced as much as possible without hurting my swordsmanship." the second voice Katsuo frowned at. It was similar to his, just a tad deeper, and when he looked around the corner he saw them.

Father and son, brother and general.

Katsuo watched them, amiable in the fading day, looking like they were going home from some time-wasting fun.

Katsuo felt abruptly sick.

"I'll see you in the mess hall?" the general asked and Kaido nodded to him.

"Yes father." he answered.

"Good." Zhen stated and saluted his son, and he turned, walking down the hallway. The boy relaxed his posture just the lightest bit and Katsuo swallowed.

I have to say something.

"Kaido?" he said softly and the boy spun, hand going to the sword at his hip. Katsuo stepped out of the shadows, feeling awkward, And Kaido frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked and Katsuo hesitated a second.

"um, yeah, it's me. Katsuo I mean." Katsuo stated and Kaido's eyes widened. He opened his mouth as if to say something then looked away.

"What… um, what are you doing here?" the boy asked and Katsuo swallowed thickly.

"I was following the prince, my mistress told me to keep an eye out for him." he answered and Kaido's nose wrinkled a little.

"You doing… spy work?" he asked, the distaste obvious in his tone.

"Mostly body guarding, I'm not being intrusive." he amended quickly. This was the first time he'd seen his brother in three years, he wasn't about to make him hate him.

"Where is he?" Kaido asked abruptly and Katsuo frowned.

"He went towards the Hall of Paintings." he stated and Kaido's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Katsuo's brow furrowed.

"Yes, I saw him head that direction. He goes there sometimes." he answered and Kaido sighed irritably.

"But are you sure?" he demanded and Katsuo frowned. Now he wasn't, actually, there were three different halls from the one he'd seen Zuko go down, by now he could be all the way in the library.

"Ah… I… he could be--" Katsuo stammered and his brother sighed, crossing his arms irritably.

"If you're doing a job you should be doing it to the best of your abilities. Not standing around here wasting time." Kaido said and the words burned.

Admittedly Katsuo expected him to be different, after all, they were both older, they weren't kids, and he hadn't seen him in a long time.

He just hadn't expected Kaido to hate him. Not at all.

"We don't have to hate each other just because mother and father--" Katsuo started and the young soldier scoffed.

"This has nothing to do with them, your work ethic is horrible, either do a good job or you might as well be dead." Kaido stated and Katsuo just couldn't take it anymore.

Like he didn't already get enough verbal abuse from his mother? From the other masters? From Fire Lord Azulon?

"Oh? And what about you? Aren't you supposed to be training so that one day you can _become _something? Well guess what? I already _am _something, I'm already way ahead of you." Katsuo spat venomously at his brother, keeping his frame polished as he was taught. "while you idle away your life to be a general _someday_, I'm already a member of the secret army, I only have _two _years left before I can go on out of country missions."

Katsuo watched the anger swarm his brother's face and chuckled.

"I've been in three real combat battles, I've killed four people." Katsuo met his brother's furious gaze. "How many people have _you _killed Mr. Big Shot Soldier?"

"You're a twisted, disgusting _spy_, what would _you _understand about rules and order?" Kaido hissed at him and Katsuo shook a little.

"You wouldn't believe what I know about rules." Katsuo glared back.

"Katsuo!" his name was yelled and Katsuo felt cold through and through at the glare he knew was settled on him. He turned quickly and bowed.

"m-mother!" he stated and she drug him to his feet glaring down at him.

"What are you doing here? Where's the Lady?" she glared and Katsuo lowered his eyes.

"In her rooms, she sent me to guard the prince." he answered and she narrowed her eyes piercingly at him.

"and where's he?" she demanded and Katsuo pointed to the hallway.

"The Hall of Paintings." he answered and Kaido scoffed.

"He _thinks_." he stated and Noh quickly looked to the boy, glaring at him as well.

"And who are you?" he asked and Katsuo winced. That had to hurt, in fact, it hurt _him._ Kaido's shoulders remained squared and he acted as if it didn't even faze him.

"Nobody, I'm leaving." he stated and turned, casting one final glare at Katsuo, and then moving on down the hall after his father. Katsuo watched him a second then winced when his mother gripped a handful of his hair.

"Hey, pay attention, get back to work!" she demanded and shoved him down the hallway. Katsuo looked back at her once then ran down the hallway to find Zuko.

He found him in the Hall of Paintings, and felt thoroughly pleased with himself.

Though he did regret the fight he'd had with Kaido. They were brothers, it just didn't seem right.

--

Watching Her Ladyship leave had been one of the most horrible moments in Katsuo's life. He knew the things she'd had to do to protect her son and he would have done them for her in a second.

The fact he'd been locked in a closet for that entire night for the most part had prevented that.

He would admit it, though he thought himself past the age for tears by then, he cried, and cried and cried.

Mostly because now his simple existence had been disrupted, what twisted happiness he'd managed to get had been ripped away and though it was selfish, he had wanted her to stay, for him, not Zuko.

Katsuo got out of the closet eventually, released by his mother, absolutely furious at him for failing his mistress, but he wasn't really listening to her.

It was more like mourning than anything he'd ever done before.

After his mother just couldn't stand being around him anymore he walked off towards her rooms, the little section of palace that was wholly hers, and he silently opened the door only to hear loud sobbing beyond.

He slipped in and watched as Zuko cried, feeling strangely kindred in spirit with him and for once wishing that he could speak to the boy, offer him some solace, but his own pain and weakness would only have made it worse.

It was in that moment he started to love Zuko, or at least Katsuo figured he'd attribute the long standing unrequited feelings he held towards the boy to that moment, but in truth, he had probably loved the boy far, far longer.

--

"Katsuo!" Zuko yelled and Katsuo turned to him, frowning.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked and Zuko sighed in exasperation.

"You've been standing here, eyes glazed, staring out the window for _two hours_ since we touched down." he stated, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Katsuo frowned a little, looking out the window then back at Zuko. "Sorry to worry you."

"Are you okay?" Zuko frowned right back and Katsuo quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." he answered and Zuko touched his cheek.

"You're crying." he stated and Katsuo backed up a little, chuckling weakly and wiping his eyes.

"Pssh, no. My eyes watered up for some reason. Really weird, must be the heat or something." Katsuo stated and then looked back at Zuko. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Zuko answered, watching Katsuo walk ahead of him, a slump to his shoulders and a quickness to his steps. What if what Keiichi had said was true? What would that mean?

Katsuo merely scowled ahead of him and remembered why he hated remembering.

End chapter.

This was just a very small peek at Katsuo's past, I'll go into Kaido's a little more later as well, but I'm focusing on Katsuo for now. Katsuo's the one I was working with for this chapter. Also, if anyone noticed that I didn't use Zuko's mom's name, that'd be because I don't know it.

I pride myself on knowing a LOT of names, especially Teyo, the inventor's son's name, as it's only said one time in the entire series; I think that's pretty impressive. However, I have watched, rewatched, and hunted through Wikipedia, her name is just NOT there. You would think that they would have said it ONCE in the series wouldn't you?!

Augh.

And yep, that's just part of the whole 'life story' arc I've started doing… due to the graphic nature of future chapters… I'm gonna just warn you in advance and up the rating since I don't feel like doing anything more.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I feel stupid. I watched the Super Earth Kingdom Flashback Episode (Aka, _Zuko Alone_) and felt stupid because not only does it tell you Zuko's Mother's name (it's Ursa) but he practically yells it out to an entire village of earth kingdom peeps.

So I watched it, stared at the screen for about 40 seconds and then slammed my face into the table screaming "GOD! You moron!!!" at myself.

My sister came in and dumped ice water on my head with a completely relaxed "yo, chill out." as she wandered away.

I was not a happy camper. My response was something out of a very violent manga. Maybe Bleach…

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: When You See The Other Side, Say Hello.

Kaido had been watching, carefully, over the last few days. After all, if the completely self-assured Katsuo thought he still had a chance, then perhaps he did.

Everything had been moving very quickly, the announcements of Mei's surrogacy went by in a blur, the staff and the residents of the palace city quickly adapting to a 'yes miss' rather than a 'yes sir'. It seemed like no time at all and they were back on the ship, in fact, Zuko hadn't even bothered unpacking anything, refill the water, get the extra food for the longer mission ahead, and be done with it.

Kaido also noticed the way Katsuo had been quieter; more concentrated on what he was doing, which was odd for the man. He usually wasn't that serious.

It was putting Kaido a bit on edge.

Despite what Kaido said about his aversion to spying and sneaking, he could be sly on occasion. If his father taught him anything, it was most certainly the advantages of playing dirty when it came to politics.

--

Kaido sat perfectly still, perfectly quiet, as the other generals talked. After all, he was an observer, a guest; he wasn't going to lose this position purely based on one small discrepancy. His father huffed and leaned towards him.

"Are you memorizing this?" Zhen asked him, voice low and quiet and Kaido didn't nod. In this room, everyone was an enemy, another cutthroat looking to better his position, nodding meant you knew something they didn't.

Knowing something they didn't could possibly lead to interrogation.

And interrogation didn't always involve just words. After all, everyone lies.

"Yes father." he answered, whispering so low even the person beside them couldn't hear. He kept his eyes on the other generals in the room. After all, you couldn't be too careful.

"Good, take special heed to anything about the 52nd division and any division trained by Admiral Cheng, I'm considering transferring him to my force." Zhen answered and Kaido glanced over at the other guest across the room. Kaido watched his lips as he whispered, reading them carefully for future reference.

"yes sir." he answered and sat back, sitting straight and listening intently for the specific information his father wanted, after all, there'd be a full briefing later.

--

Zhen was eating, Kaido didn't feel hungry. He probably should eat, but the idea of eating before studying over the two hundred or so soldiers' names, faces, and ranking from Admiral Cheng's training groups made him feel sick already.

He probably wasn't going to get any sleep.

"You have Archery at 8 tomorrow, swords at 10, then hand-to-hand combat training with Lo Tseng." his father stated, saying the schedule from memory which meant that the times were earlier than he was quoting. Kaido nodded. In the barracks it was safe to nod.

"Yes sir." he answered and Zhen continued on.

"Then you have afternoon classes and public speaking training. And after that, we have dinner with Fire Lord Azulon and his family." Zhen stated and cast a serious look at his son. "that's very important, dress nicely but not showy, prepare things to say and remember your etiquette."

"Yes sir." Kaido answered and Zhen grunted in approval.

"Don't try to be funny or wry. It just makes you look stupid, save that for the troops." the man continued on with his lecture and Kaido made note of the information.

"Yes sir." Kaido stated and the general stood.

"And remember, if you're ever to beat your degenerate brother, you'll need to work hard. He took the easy way, you're going by hard work and effort alone. Just because he's talented doesn't mean anything without the work to make good on your talent." Zhen declared and set a hand on his son's head. "You want to be better than deceit and laziness, don't you Kaido?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Make sure to finish the assignment I gave you, I'll see you in the morning." Zhen started then paused and looked back at him. "Have you… advanced any farther in your fire bending studies?"

Kaido looked away from his father's eyes. After all, Kaido knew that was the one thing he failed at, the single thing he just couldn't grasp.

"No father." he answered and Zhen looked away in that way he had where he glared at nothing, which Kaido assumed was directed more at his mother than him.

"Hmm, pity. You'll just have to work even harder then, won't you?" Zhen declared, nodding once, and then walking away. Kaido looked down at the table, fists clenching into tight balls in front of him.

"Yes sir." he whispered to no one.

--

Kaido panted, clenching hands in the grass, anger swarming his thoughts.

"Why can't I do it?" he growled and a hand set on his shoulder as he glared up at his fire bending teacher.

"it's not your fault, some people simply don't have the talent to--" his teacher started, hesitantly, and Kaido slapped his hand away and drug himself to his feet.

"It is my fault! If I can't do it how am I ever going to--" Kaido started to yell at the man but his teacher crossed his arms, staring the boy down.

"Kaido, calm down, being angry isn't going to fix anything." he stated and Kaido tore his eyes away, gripping his hands in the fabric of his pants.

"What can I do to fix this?" he asked, voice level but still angry.

"there simply isn't anything to fix Kaido, some people are blessed with the ability, it's a natural talent, you have to be born into it." his teacher said and Kaido gripped his eyes shut, teeth gritting.

"Katsuo can… if he can then I can too, we're twins, I have to be able to--" he said softly to himself, his voice cracking a little. His teacher set his hand on his shoulder again and Kaido glared at him.

"Kaido, it's simply useless. Your only other alternative is to exceed in your other studies and hope it comes with age." his teacher stated and Kaido growled lowly.

"I can't just waste time _wishing _and _hoping_! I have to learn _now _or I'll never be anything more than a foot soldier! I _am _going to be a general, no matter what." Kaido declared and the man pursed his lips, arms crossed.

"You know, I've never seen a child more serious than you." he sighed and shook his head, raising his arms. "Alright, if you're not going to give up, you'll at least know the forms, even if you can't bend, they're extremely powerful as single strikes."

"Thank you teacher." Kaido smiled up at the man but got an irritated cowl in return.

--

Kaido walked, sore all over from exerting himself all day, and stopped, spotting his brother ahead of him, and he grit his teeth, running up to catch him before he disappeared.

"Katsuo." he said levelly, holding in his breathing to keep from looking tired. Katsuo looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Kaido." Katsuo smiled and Kaido frowned. When Katsuo smiled he was usually up to something.

Actually, Katsuo was _always _up to something…

"What are you doing?" Kaido asked and Katsuo leaned against the wall.

"just basic tailing on Zuko and My Lady, he's inside, I'm not allowed inside so I was waiting out here." Katsuo answered and Kaido nodded. He looked towards the door. He was expected inside, it wasn't every day that he and his father were invited to eat with the royal family.

He decided he had time.

"Are you studying fire bending?" Kaido asked the question truly on his mind and Katsuo scowled.

"Che, no. Not really. Mother showed me a few defensive moves but that was it, I think it's a waste of time." Katsuo scoffed and Kaido's eyes narrowed.

How could he waste ability like that? Kaido would kill to be able to bend and what does his brother do? Shrugs it off as unimportant.

It was infuriating.

"I think it's an idiotic move to have an ability and not use it." he declared and Katsuo frowned.

"but it's practically useless for operatives in-" he started and Kaido rolled his eyes.

"Are you completely stupid? If you have an ability you should obviously make use of it." he stated and Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like you're jealous." Katsuo stated, completely nonchalant, and Kaido seethed.

How dare he even think such a thing?!

"You're a fool Katsuo. I have everything you don't, what on earth could I _possibly _be jealous of that belongs to _your _filthy hands." Kaido sneered and Katsuo pointed at him accusingly.

"I can bend, you can't, obviously you'd be jealous. You covet my natural talent brother, because if only you had my ability you'd have a shot at being a general. As it is you're going to be a foot soldier for the rest of your--" Katsuo was cut off by having to dodge Kaido's lunging punch at his head, Katsuo ducked and Kaido hit the wall then swiped out, trying to catch Katsuo but failing as the boy moved lithely out of reach of his blows. Kaido growled then stood and straightened his uniform, pushing his hair back and glaring at Katsuo.

"I have an engagement, I can't be bothered to be part of your ridiculous arguments." Kaido declared with an icy glare and pushed aside the curtains to the next room. He paused then looked back to Katsuo. "What kind of body guard can't even enter the dining room? Pathetic."

Katsuo glared but didn't say anything and Kaido smiled, declaring himself the unverified victor.

Kaido entered and his father gave him a look that promised punishment for being late (said punishment would probably be latrine duty, again…) and he bowed and saluted the royal family before looking directly at them.

"Please pardon my tardiness, my informal duties ran a little longer than expected." Kaido stated then stood straight and took his place at the table beside his father, sitting straight and looking over at Azula and Zuko, Azula viciously attacking whatever piece of meat she had on her plate with her knife and Zuko poking at the vegetables on his plate with absolute disinterest.

And Kaido settled in for a long and boring evening.

--

It wasn't until Zuko spoke out of turn in the war meeting that Kaido had thought anything of him. He was just another face he had to bow to in an endless sea of faces he was bowing to. Just another name on a list, a statistic.

Who _knew _he had a soul?

Kaido had been as shocked, if not more so, than his father when Zuko had spoken out against the plan in question, admittedly, Kaido felt the same about a useless waste of troops but the adamancy, the absolute infuriated passion that had crossed Zuko's face as he said that it was wrong, as he fought against a plan that Kaido had seen put into effect before, with unanimous agreement from these men and no objection…

It was an uplifting and condemning look. It had really make Kaido feel he was in the wrong for thinking it the best plan of action.

Unfortunately, it _was_ the best plan of action and despite Zuko's words, and despite the after lying effects of those words, that battalion was still put as a sacrifice to the front to distract the enemy, but loss was limited, after all, the pincer attack _did _have a second strike, and _that _battalion was the best in the army.

They couldn't exactly afford to lose that particular battle.

Either way, Kaido had watched Zuko be beaten, banished, and branded for all time with that mark on his face, at the time bleeding and pathetic, but in his own way, Kaido still respected the boy, and admired him, because even in his weakest moments, Zuko had a dignity that couldn't be earned, bought, or traded.

It had to be god given.

--

Kaido looked up as Katsuo and Zuko passed by him, Zuko too busy arguing about something with the spy, who looked a bit depressed, to give him a look.

Kaido crossed his arms and watched them walk, completely absorbed in each other, and scoffed, walking back the other way to talk to Keiichi about the various procedures that needed to be done before takeoff the next morning.

Had a chance my left ass cheek. If Katsuo honestly thought for a second that he hadn't already won, he didn't deserve Zuko.

--

"You were totally crying." Zuko stated, smirking a little. Katsuo groaned again. It was the same loop; they'd been going through this for close to an hour.

"I wasn't! How many times do I have to say it was the air? My eyes got dry, so they watered, it's a normal occurrence." Katsuo declared, looking back at Zuko who was still smirking.

"You were crying." Zuko repeated and Katsuo threw his hands in the air in irritation.

"And if I was, what about? Hmm? Answer that." Katsuo challenged and Zuko crossed his arms.

"How would I know? You won't even admit that you were, let alone tell me why." Zuko stated and Katsuo fumed at his attitude.

"Oh? And here I was under the impression that you knew _everything_. What with being so adamant over my emotional status." Katsuo grumbled and Zuko chuckled. Katsuo glared up at him. "What the hell are you finding so hilarious?"

"You were right; it is fun to mess with people." Zuko smirked and Katsuo stared at him. Katsuo took a breath to reply then stopped and reconsidered. Katsuo sighed and hung his head.

"I lost." he stated and Zuko frowned at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, leaning forwards just a little. Katsuo smirked under his mask and surged forwards, stealing a kiss and pressing against Zuko until the young Fire Lord was trapped between him and the wall. Zuko let out a small noise, eerily close to a moan, and Katsuo pulled away, staying close but not quite close enough.

"I hold long grudges you know." Katsuo stated and Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? I haven't seen that in action since I met you." Zuko half accused, his voice a little breathier than he would have liked.

"I try to keep business grudges separate from my personal life." Katsuo said softly, down at Zuko that small bit. "And _you're_ my personal life, so obviously you haven't noticed."

"I see." Zuko stated, swallowing thickly and grabbing a handful of Katsuo's shirt. Zuko watched Katsuo's eyes for a moment and saw a strange look cross them then Katsuo turned away, looking down the hallway and stepping back, his shirt even slipping from Zuko's fingers.

"People are coming." Katsuo stated and Zuko stood off the wall, gathering his balance and sighing a little to himself.

"right." he stated and looked distastefully down at his rumpled robes.

"We should finish preparing for the journey." Katsuo said softly and Zuko gripped his arm.

"Katsuo, if you were hurt, you'd tell me. Right?" Zuko asked, feeling stupid and hesitant, and Katsuo blinked back at him.

"If I was hurt I think you'd notice. I don't take punishment very well, in case you couldn't tell from the month long recuperation for a minor muscle problem." Katsuo answered and Zuko scowled, looking away.

"I'm not talking about physical pain Katsuo." Zuko grumbled and Katsuo couldn't help but laugh. He set a hand on Zuko's head affectionately and shook his own.

"If I was emotionally wounded, you'd never notice the difference Zuko. I've been emotionally scarred for a long time. Comes with the territory of being a killing machine at age 5." Katsuo smiled at him in his generally good-natured way then slipped his arm out of Zuko's grip. "Thanks for the concern, I almost don't deserve you."

And with that Katsuo rushed off and Zuko scowled to himself, walking the opposite direction, ignoring Sokka and Suki when they called out to him.

He felt caught. Trapped in some kind of inescapable enigma. Completely wrapped up in a relationship neither wished for nor entirely wanted.

And for some reason, it didn't quite matter to him, he was actually a bit, he dared to think, happy.

He just wished Katsuo didn't run away so much.

--

Katsuo was breathing heavily. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a strange constriction in his chest. He just felt… out of control. He was a mess right now and being around Zuko was making him lose his grip on things.

He hated remembering.

He scowled and released the hand over his chest, smoothing out his shirt and pushing his hair from his face.

"Keep it together. When did_ I _become a fragile little bitch huh?" Katsuo grumbled to himself and took a few deep calming breaths. He forced himself to relax and then stood straighter, walking down the hallway and towards the hidden library.

He had a few things to get before the trip still.

It had absolutely nothing to do with avoiding Zuko for a while, or at least that's what he told himself.

--

"And there's this, and these, and that's the last of them." Keiichi smiled and Sokka shifted under the weight of the paperwork he'd been laden down with.

"Um, is all this really _necessary_?" Suki asked, Sokka nodding himself, still too overwhelmed to speak. Keiichi nodded.

"Yes. Everything has to be filled out and filed in the proper places otherwise the bureaucrats are going to walk all over you because you're foreign." he answered knowledgably. "Just do what I told you and if you think you've forgotten anything look at the lists in my office in the palace commons."

"I'm starting to get why Zuko wanted to get out of here so bad…" Mei sighed heavily, arms crossed over her chest and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hmm. Yes." Keiichi frowned a little then waved it off. "Either way, we'll keep in contact via messenger hawk on a generally regular basis. If it takes longer than a week for the message to get to you assume it was intercepted and possibly tampered with."

"Um, we're not in wartime anymore, do we really have to worry about that?"

"Sokka, peace is the only time anyone gets to use any real subterfuge, and trust me, they've been _itching _for it. So even if it's purely out of boredom, you may have some trouble. You should also speak to Katsuo about the secret army and what their chain of command is going to be like while he's gone as well." Keiichi answered, completely serious, and Toph frowned.

"Whoa, hold up, you're saying that jerky ghost is in charge?" she asked, slightly incredulous, and honestly, Sokka was a bit shocked himself.

"Ghost?" Keiichi asked, looking to Sokka who sighed.

"Long story." he answered and Keiichi nodded a little, looking back to the young Earth Bender.

"Um, well, yes as a matter of fact, Katsuo is the head of the secret army. Lately they've been doing nothing but out service bodyguard work for the various nobles since we aren't sending anyone outside of the country." Keiichi started then frowned. "well, at least that's what I think they've been doing. It nearly impossible to know, after all, they are secret for a reason."

"So then I ask Katsuo?" Sokka started and Keiichi nodded.

"yes." he stated curtly and Sokka chuckled sheepishly.

"So where s he?" he asked and Keiichi went still.

"Um…" he started only to have a wish of black fabric drop from the ceiling.

"Yo." Katsuo stated abruptly.

"AHH!!!!" Sokka screamed the papers he'd been holding flying in all directions as everyone went on guard and Keiichi looked like he'd had a heart attack.

"Why did you scream?" Katsuo frowned at them and Sokka bristled.

"WHY'D YOU DROP FROM THE CEILING?!" he yelled and Katsuo set a hand on his hip.

"I do that, he knows." Katsuo stated with a jab in Keiichi's general, and currently unconscious, direction before he glanced at him and frowned again. "I'm surprised he freaked out but then again, the guy's kinda high strung. I heard my name, what do you need?"

"Um, I was told that I need to talk to you about the secret army?" Sokka answered, feeling just a bit freaked out that the man had supernaturally heard his name and came running. Or something similar…

Katsuo hissed and looked to the ceiling.

"oh yeah, that's right. I'll talk to them then have the guy I put in charge visit you sometime tonight and tell you how to do things and what procedures to do." Katsuo promised and Sokka smiled.

"No paperwork?" he asked and Katsuo waved it off.

"I hardly know the word." he declared and Sokka chuckled.

"Thank god for small favors…" Suki smiled and helped Sokka gather the papers he'd drop as Toph nudged Keiichi with her foot.

"hey, he's breathing but I think he might still be dead." Toph stated and Katsuo chuckled.

"Dump some water on him, he'll be fine. See ya." he stated and rushed off, disappearing in a blur and Sokka sighed, helping Suki with the remaining papers.

"Poor Zuko." he muttered and Suki frowned.

"Hmm?" she inquired and Sokka shook his head.

"nothing." he answered.

--

"Well now, don't you look spiffy." Juyoi smirked when Zuko entered the bridge, wearing his normal clothes and doing away with the robes he'd been forced to wear before.

"how's everything going?" he asked, smiling a little at the captain.

"We're read and prepped, get some sleep, we take off for lands unknown tomorrow." Juyoi answered in his traditional gruff way. Zuko nodded and went to leave then paused.

"Captain, why'd you agree to go on this mission?" he asked and Juyoi huffed.

"The adventure of course! Don't think it's cause I like you cause it's not! I've been itching to get out of the palace since the Avatar took out your father!" he declared adamantly and Zuko blinked, then laughed.

"Good enough." he smiled and Juyoi nodded a bit.

"I do though." he grunted and Zuko glanced back to him.

"What?" he asked and Juyoi, countenance still rough and unmoved, arms firmly crossed, grunted vaguely.

"Like you, you're so much better than your pompous ass father." he stated after a seconds stalling and Zuko smiled a little.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me up for take off in the morning." Zuko stated and the captain shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure." Juyoi grunted and Zuko smiled a little and left for his room, hoping Katsuo was there. They had some things to talk about.

End chapter.

It faltered a bit at the end, and Zuko didn't respond exactly how I'd liked, but it's all good. I'm sure it'll improve next chapter.

Ja.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, finally, the mission, the big trip. For all the marbles! And we're getting just close enough that next chapter important and relevant things happen! Yay!

Chapter 11: Better Off Alone, Or So You'd Think.

Zuko looked twitchy. As far as Kaido knew, there had been some sort of argument and then his brother had disappeared and hadn't been seen since late the night before last.

Irresponsible cad.

Kaido felt like approaching him but Keiichi quickly swooped in and snared his attention.

"I wouldn't bother him, he seems a bit miffed. Let him stew for a bit." Keiichi stated with friendly advice, and Kaido crossed his arms.

"That ridiculous man has too much impact on him."

"Indeed. I'd attempted to get him to let the relationship go but you know how our little leader is once he gets something into his head." Keiichi smiled fondly, arms crossed. "This little adventure is the perfect example."

"yeah, he's stubborn, but smart about it. Usually." Kaido answered and Keiichi smiled a little, arms crossing.

"You love him." he stated more than asked but Kaido crossed his own arms, feeling jut a bit defensive.

"I'm beginning to doubt that. All I've ever done is compete with Katsuo. It's entirely possible that it was my competitive nature blinding me." Kaido stated, contemplative and just a tad brooding on the subject. Keiichi shook his head, a small smile in place.

"I was talking about Katsuo, you love him. He's your brother, isn't he?" the advisor asked, Kaido sighing a little. At this rate everyone in the Fire Nation was going to know about this…

"Too many people seem to be guessing that recently." he muttered and Keiichi nodded at the confirmation the statement implied.

"Hmm, I'm an observant man." Keiichi answered and Kaido glared at him.

"So I see." he grumbled and Keiichi shook his head.

"I also see that you care about your brother's happiness. And despite my personal feelings on the matter, you should probably let him win this one, for Zuko's sake." Keiichi stated and Kaido scowled.

"just one among thousands of things Katsuo's won from me." he stated, mostly just to be contrary, he knew that Keiichi was right and had given up on his own a while ago, but he didn't exactly like being told what to do, something he and Katsuo still shared in common.

"I'm starting to think you have a bit of an inferiority complex, General Kaido." Keiichi smiled and Kaido glared at him.

"And I'm starting to think you're a gibbering twit, Advisor Keiichi." Kaido stated with a bit more malice than he'd originally intended. Keiichi simply laughed a little.

"touché." he stated and Kaido lifted an eyebrow at him.

"that's a step up from the cringing coward I had considered you before." Kaido grunted and shouldered the man a little, a traditional gesture of respect among his troops, the advisor laughing weakly.

"Completely stressed out and easily flustered, yes, coward, no." Keiichi stated with a small smile. "I've got to go see if the captain is ready for take off."

"Hn." Kaido grunted and Keiichi turned and went his way to talk to Juyoi about preparations.

Kaido watched the man go, frowning a little at his duplicity, he seemed decent once you saw he wasn't all quivering nerves and cowardice.

Interesting.

--

Katsuo was lazing about in one of the engine rooms. Admittedly, he kept getting angry glares from the engineers and it was hotter than hell, but he felt soothed by the steady stream of flame keeping them aloft.

And he kind of needed to feel soothed right about now.

He stretched and sighed heavily, kneading at his forehead and trying to organize his thoughts while at the same time wanting to thoroughly bury them in the back of his mind.

There were certain memories he _wanted _to keep buried and thinking about things like this would only bring them up and he didn't have a good supply of hard liquor right now. At least not enough to successfully numb those bad memories into submission.

Sometimes Katsuo just wished things were simpler…

"Hey! If you're gonna be down here blowing off _your _job, help out with ours." came a gruff, acceptably upset, demand and Katsuo looked up at the man, eyes hard.

"Listen, I've had a very bad few days, I need some time and a place to think." he stated, voice level but shadowed with that practiced threat. "If you and your men continue to bother me I'll make sure all those rumors about me cease to be rumor, get it?"

The engineer had gone completely white, despite the climate, and was shaking noticeably.

"I understand. Carry on sir." he stated, saluting and turning to rush back to work in an area as far away from Katsuo as possible.

Katsuo sighed again and looked back up at the metal framework ceiling.

"I might have been a little harsh on him…" he mused then shook his head, looking over at the other engineers who simply turned away, ignoring him, and rushed about their work.

Katsuo mentally groaned.

"I'm _so _not a people person…" he grumbled and went back to contemplating his past and whether or not he should talk to Zuko about it or not.

And also whether that dingy captain man would really notice if four bottles of dark rum went missing from the stores…

--

Zuko was twitchy. And angry.

In fact, he was downright irritable.

Juyoi cast a glance at the young noble then sighed.

"kids." he grumbled and Zuko glared over at him, bouncing his knee and making an annoying racket of it.

"What are you muttering about?" Zuko growled and Juyoi scoffed.

"I wasn't muttering, I was grumbling, there's a difference. And I was _grumbling _about your utter immaturity." the pilot grunted and nodded once, sharply and with a finality that Zuko, in his easily irritated state, found utterly infuriating.

"And what exactly about me is immature?" Zuko glared and Juyoi ignored him, not even caring that they were causing a scene. This was his ship, his men; in all honesty, if he didn't want to do this the damn boy could get a new pilot.

"The fact that as soon as your playmate goes missing you sulk around like a four-year-old." Juyoi stated, to the winces of everybody else on the bridge. Zuko glared for a second then turned away, propping his chin in his hand and glaring steadily at the wall.

"I'm not sulking." he grumbled and Juyoi scoffed again.

"Could've fooled me." he stated and Zuko whipped around again, once again irritability getting the best of him.

"Well, what would you suggest?" he demanded and Juyoi turned to him, hands on his hips and his face the definition of frank.

"Not sulking. Geez, he's been down in the engines for two days, go yell at the idiot if it makes you feel better just stop that infernal jiggling, that noise is going to drive me nuts." Juyoi complained, the entire room stiff as if the second their captain stopped talking Zuko would order an 'off with his head!' and they'd have to appoint a new captain.

Irritable or not, Zuko took a gift when he was offered one.

"Fine then, the engines? I suppose I'll have to go beat him senseless for wandering away from his duties." Zuko stated, nearly jumping from his seat and striding confidently to the hatch leading down to the bowels of the ship. Juyoi grunted with confirmation then froze.

"Hey! Tell Lu Ten he needs to do a double run of reds while you're down there!" he barked out the order and Zuko looked back at him and smirked.

"Don't push it." he stated and slid easily down the ladder.

Juyoi shrugged.

"Was worth a try." he grunted and his men sighed in unison the second Zuko was out of sight.

"Oh god, we thought you were toast." La Tsu gasped out, clutching his chest like he might keel over at any time.

"You shouldn't yell at him, he could totally kill you! Or even worse, demote you!" Another of Juyoi's men, Buma, stated with utter seriousness, Nitao laughed.

"When did death become better than demotion?" she asked, elbowing the man who now looked sheepish at the statement.

"Che, this is why I was never allowed to run the Fire Lord's personal envoy before! _I _don't back down men, and neither should you!" Juyoi declared proudly and they nodded reverently, saluting.

"Yes sir!" they stated and he glared at them.

"What the hell do you all think you're doin' standing around!? Get back to work!" he barked and they quickly scurried back to position, each with a smile on their face.

--

"Chi, cha, so me tito ha…" Katsuo muttered in sing-song to himself, doing the quick hand motions he and his brother had perfected as kids. He sighed and pulled his glove off, looking at the scars there and sighing. "Bet he doesn't have these. And he thinks I got off easy? Ignorant…"

Katsuo grumbled a little at the idea and then sunk deeper into the pile of rough burlap sacks he'd made into a sort of lounging area.

Honestly, all this dwelling in the past was making him tired; this stiffness was just wearing him out.

God, he just needed to sleep, how long had it been since he actually slept? Not just dozed but let his guard down and actually slept?

He relaxed and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this probably broke at least five rules his mother had drilled into his head but he didn't care.

He barely followed them anymore anyway; he might as well just sleep.

And Katsuo drifted off.

--

Kaido reached out and grabbed an apple off the table off to the side in the kitchens. He's missed lunch due to training and was literally starving.

"Want a peach?" came a smooth voice behind him, Kaido glaring back at his brother holding the whole basket under one arm. Honestly, not only had the boy gotten a head start in climbing rank, his voice was changing sooner too?

Not fair.

"Yes." Kaido answered, trying to force his voice lower and Katsuo laughed a little.

"Then follow me." he declared and quickly ran out of the kitchen, Kaido growling a little and rushing out after him. They were like wraiths, even though Katsuo was doing his best to get Kaido caught by his instructors.

Katsuo was a ghost, Kaido stuck out a bit. But he wasn't about to let Katsuo escape with his peaches damn it! He was hungry!!!

Kaido sped it up a little and surged forwards only to have to skid to a stop when Katsuo slipped around a corner to avoid running straight into the Fire Sages. Kaido called a quick apology behind him as he rushed to catch up to his brother again.

Their game took them outside to the courtyards and eventually Katsuo stopped at the edge of a pond and waited for Kaido to catch up. Kaido glared at the boy and snatched a peach from the basket Katsuo had managed to not spill during their run.

Katsuo slumped down to the grass and Kaido glared down at him.

"You're so immature." Kaido stated.

"And you're _too _mature." Katsuo smirked up at him, barely even looking tired despite the fact that Kaido was panting hard.

"Don't you have anything you're supposed to be doing right now?" Kaido scowled, rolling his eyes a little at Katsuo's lazy demeanor.

"No. I'm leaving for an out of country mission tomorrow." Katsuo answered and Kaido felt a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once again Katsuo was passing him by. It was getting to be too regular a thing and it was really starting to piss Kaido off.

"I see. And what about Zuko?" Kaido asked, frowning a little at his twin.

"Mother's assigned someone else to watch him and Princess Azula during my field training." Katsuo answered, sounding the smallest bit bitter at the statement.

"Who are you going to be trained by?" Kaido asked, frowning at his brother's shift in attitude.

"Some lieutenant named Zhao. A real nobody, like he's gonna be able to teach me anything." Katsuo scoffed and shook his head. "I'm going to do their stupid training then be back here before you know it."

"Then I'm going to be a general before you get back!" Kaido declared, arms crossed confidently as Katsuo shot forward.

"I doubt it!" he stated and Kaido smirked.

"I will! And you'll be nothing more than a field operative." Kaido smirked and Katsuo rolled his eyes. "And you'll have to call me sir."

"I'm never calling anyone sir." Katsuo stated adamantly then smiled up at his brother and laughed. "though imagining you in the general's uniform is hilarious. Is a moustache part of the uniform? All the other generals have one."

Kaido growled and dove for his brother who easily dodged out of the way and jumped to his feet. Kaido struck at him and Katsuo weaved out of the way, flipping backwards and waving.

"See ya brother, I'll be back soon!" Katsuo declared and Kaido glared after him.

"Like I care." he grumbled and turned away to make his way back to the barracks, sniffling back an involuntary tear.

Katsuo didn't bother stifling his; he let them fall and sprinted over the rooftops to the secret office of the Army.

He'd miss that stubborn brother of his.

--

"He was messing around the engines earlier but now that lazy bum is over there in the storeroom wasting time." one of the engineers stated plainly when Zuko asked him, another scoffing from behind him.

"he was singing children's songs earlier." he interjected, shoveling coal into the furnace as another blew fire in to heat the coals up. "what kind of man sings kid's songs all by himself? He's messed up."

"he's a regular crazy! Honestly, what kind of guy threatens to…" the first man shuddered and Zuko sighed.

"sounds like he's been trouble. I'll take him off your hands." Zuko stated and stomped his way over to the sectioned off area, more an alcove than a room and spotted his black clothed nuisance. "Katsuo, you…"

Zuko frowned when he didn't stir and stepped closer and saw he was sleeping. Zuko smiled a little and sat on the pile of burlap beside him.

"You worried me. I really thought you'd jumped ship again." Zuko sighed and kneaded at his eyes. "I don't know why but it drives me crazy that you run circles around me. Just on and on and it never stops! How am I supposed to figure out how I feel when you're constantly making me feel something different?"

Zuko looked over his shoulder at Katsuo and scowled.

"And even now you're still sleeping. What happened to that famous "oops! Haha, I wasn't really asleep" play, huh? I thought you were a light sleeper." Zuko grumbled and reached down, gently touching Katsuo's shoulder. Katsuo curled in on himself reflexively and Zuko frowned.

"Katsuo? Are you awake?" Zuko asked and Katsuo shook his head.

"Don't touch me." he stated quickly and Zuko leaned over him, getting increasingly worried.

"Katsuo? Are you--" Zuko asked and Katsuo met his eyes, begging him with his expression.

"Please, just don't." Katsuo stated and Zuko pulled his hand back.

"okay." he said softly and turned around, letting Katsuo lay back down behind him.

"I'm sorry I've been so bipolar." Katsuo muttered and Zuko nodded, looking down at his hands, clasped between his knees.

"it's not your fault." Zuko answered and Katsuo groaned.

"It is. I've been a regular bitch to you. I'm sorry." he apologized again and Zuko shook his head looking back at him.

"I don't blame you." he stated, Katsuo not looking up at him.

"I just feel so… fucked up. I thought I'd put it all behind me then… Augh! It's just so stupid…" Katsuo grumbled at himself then sighed heavily. "I just feel so fucking tired. Of all this crap."

Zuko frowned and then smiled a little bit.

"you know what's weird?" he asked and Katsuo smiled a little himself.

"What Kaido would look like with a moustache." he answered and Zuko's eyes went wide at the mental image.

"What? No!" he declared and Katsuo laughed a little, turning to face him.

"It would be weird." he stated adamantly and Zuko made a face, debating it with himself.

"eh, yeah but that's not what I'm talking about!" he growled and Katsuo sat up, setting his chin on Zuko's shoulder.

"What then?" he asked and Zuko swallowed a little. He felt warm, which was a feat as it was so hot around them to begin with.

"I think it's weird that even when you're all depressed and brooding like this that I _like _that you trust me enough to tell me how you feel." Zuko said softly and Katsuo smiled against Zuko's neck.

"Should I brood more often?" he asked, the smile so obvious in his voice, and Zuko sighed.

"Please don't, it drives me insane." he answered honestly and Katsuo smiled to himself a little.

"I'm going to have to find a new hiding place, you keep finding all of them." he stated and Zuko groaned.

"God, I just said don't!" he declared, looking back at Katsuo who was looking at least somewhat normal. Katsuo leaned forwards and set a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"thanks." he stated sincerely. Zuko frowned at him and half expected the man to steal a kiss.

So far he hadn't expressed thanks without one…

"Why?" Zuko asked, carefully watching Katsuo just shrug and shake his head.

"No reason." he answered and stood, offering him a hand. "C'mon, I'm sure they need you up there."

Zuko took the hand offered; feeling somewhat off balance and a bit like Katsuo wasn't quite back to normal but nodded in agreement.

They walked from the alcove, the engineers giving them a wide berth (Zuko wanted to attribute it to him being the Fire Lord but the way they looked at Katsuo said otherwise.) as they walked to the ladders that led all through the balloon.

Katsuo sighed a bit and pushed his hair back then stretched.

"I'm going to go sleep. I'll be in one of the other rooms, I might be gone a few days." he stated and Zuko turned to him, incredulous.

"A few days?!" he nearly yelled and Katsuo chuckled.

"I have to catch up on nearly a month's worth of missed sleep, I'm dead tired. That's probably why I've been feeling so stressed." Katsuo stated and waved. "Don't worry, I'll stay on the ship, I'm not leaving town this time, promise."

Katsuo quickly climbed the ladder as Zuko's face went red and he gripped his fists at his sides.

"He heard every word… that faking asshole…" Zuko growled lowly and quickly turned, heading back to the ladders that would lead him towards the bridge.

--

Kaido watched Zuko, looking angrier but at least a bit more sedate, climbed from the engines and he smiled softly to himself. He could almost understand why Katsuo constantly exasperated him.

Zuko was just _cute_ exasperated.

"Oh, you're here." Keiichi said, walking up beside him and startling him. Honestly, when he wanted to he could be just as stealthy as Katsuo…

"Keiichi." Kaido nodded to him, the man nodding and looking over Zuko who looked generally pissed off. That was at least a little better than the constant irritability that had plagued him previously.

"Hmm, he seems better off." Keiichi stated and Kaido nodded.

"Apparently the good captain gave our boy a tongue-lashing and sent him on his way. I'm guessing him and Katsuo talked." Kaido stated and Keiichi hummed thoughtfully.

"Good, I was getting tired of him pouting." Keiichi eventually said and Kaido glanced at him then crossed his arms and directed his eyes straight out at the horizon.

He felt sick. Stupid airship.

"Hn." Kaido grunted and Keiichi sighed.

"If you don't agree say so, we're equals in this, you might as well speak your mind as to how you feel about the situation." Keiichi stated, misinterpreting Kaido's lack of communication as stubbornness and Kaido swallowed hard.

"No I was tired of seeing him unhappy as well, I just don't feel so good." Kaido grumbled, hand rising to his stomach. Keiichi looked inquiringly at him then nodded sagely.

"Oh, sea sick?" he asked and Kaido turned to go to the door to the deck.

"And then some." he answered, quickening his pace a little.

"Make sure you throw up towards the back of the ship!" Keiichi called after him and Juyoi cast the advisor a glance.

"Pssh, landlubbers…" he grumbled to himself, the rest of the crew snickering a little.

And even Zuko smiled.

End.

I love that Kaido has such a dorky quality to him. He's all macho and ass kicking then he gets seasick, classic. Either way, while Katsuo's on hiatus, Kaido gets a little more spotlight. And Keiichi, because he's funny as hell, and even Juyoi's been getting some extra attention this chapter.

I love Juyoi… I don't know why but so far he's my favorite character… He's exactly the type of guy I'd fall for, gruff and in your face but secretly he really cares. But he can't say so, cause he's macho.

God, I'm such a twink… going off to slam my face into the table again…


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, the goal of this chapter is to get back on track. Also, apologies but chapters might be a little farther between from here on out as there is likely to be interference in my life as College beckons and KFC slave drives me into the ground… Also, yes, the first part is a flashback! Glad you noticed.

Random Note: Lol, after 11 was posted I was looking at my stats page and saw I had 742 hits and was like "awww, if it had just been five more I coulda said I have an airplane!!!!"

Zoom.

Chapter 12: A Piece of Heaven, A Drop of Hell, and Some Purgatory to Balance it Out.

Katsuo panted hard. Honestly, he'd never been pushed this far in his life. Three days without sleep, constant training, endless focus and unending attention on him, not giving him the time to sleep. And he hadn't even met the lieutenant that was supposed to train him yet; this was just his branch training.

He was without a doubt exhausted

In fact, he was in the restroom purely to get a break, forget actually emptying his bladder; he just needed a moment to breathe.

He kneaded at his eyes and groaned a little, leaning into the little sink in the small cramped bathroom but dear lord, right now even this tiny room was looking like heaven so he wasn't going to push it. He wetted his hand and swiped it over his forehead just as a fist pounded against the wall. Katsuo barely held back a groan.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice sounding far too wan and tired than he wanted it to.

"Lieutenant Zhao needs to see you in his quarters." the soldier stated curtly and Katsuo took a deep, shuddering breath to steady his voice.

"I'll be there in ten seconds." he answered and pulled the chain to the toilet to flush it, even though he hadn't used it, and straightened his ruffled appearance. He opened the door and the soldier eyed him before saluting and turning away to finish whatever he'd been doing before needlessly drug away from his post to collect the young spy in training.

Katsuo made his way, quick and invisible, through the halls of the cold iron ship, and to the Lieutenant's quarters. He knocked twice and the pushed the door open. The man sitting there looked too young, impatient, and angry at nothing, the type of man Katsuo disagreed with entirely in his personal views on life.

He was the kind of man that took everything from you then still demanded more. The kind of man that craved blood and sweat from even his own men.

The kind of man who quickly climbed the ranks in this army.

His legs were crossed, chin propped on his palm, elbow haphazardly balanced on the thin iron arm of the chair he was sitting in. His eyes widened a little when Katsuo entered and there was an almost imperceptible heaviness to the air as Katsuo knelt.

"Katsuo of the secret army, ready for training." he stated, introducing himself without his surname as his mother denounced it whenever chance she got.

As far as she was concerned, spies didn't have last names. Especially ones involving old bitter men with too much pride.

"How old are you?" Zhao asked and Katsuo scowled under his mask a little. Why was it everyone asked him that, did he still look ten or something?

"13. I'll be 14 in the spring, but don't underestimate me, Noh, Leader of the Secret Army has trained me since I was born." he answered and then grunted when a boot settled on his neck. He didn't move.

"I'll underestimate whoever I like. Noh's your mother, I doubt she even told you what you're here for." Zhao sneered down at him, crouching to look closer at him.

"The second level of my training, involving covert operations and intense fighting study." Katsuo stated, looking up at him with an intense look. If this was a test of will, he had will. Despite being so tired he almost couldn't see straight, he still had will. Zhao smiled.

"You're here to be trained for torture." he stated, as if he were correcting something he'd said but really, Katsuo didn't see any difference.

"I'm already adept at fifty different types of torture." He stated proudly and Zhao outright laughed then, leaning closer to where he was practically breathing in Katsuo's ear.

"Not _to _torture you whelp, to _be _tortured. Grace under pressure, resistance in the hands of the enemy. You'll be carrying vital Fire Nation information, if you were caught you'd have to know how to resist torture." Zhao chuckled in Katsuo's ear; the boy's eyes wide as he stared down at the metal floor, feeling his chest tighten a bit. "Now, you're a pretty little thing, why don't you take off your shirt and we'll get started."

Katsuo grit his teeth tight, trying to control his breathing through the fear, and he stood, Zhao watching him with intent eyes as he shucked off his vest, gripped his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Zhao simply smirked at him and gestured towards the wall, a pair of metal manacles dangling from the ceiling.

"Put them on." he ordered and Katsuo, glared back at him, defiant for a moment, but received a look back that implied worse things than he could imagine for that defiance. Katsuo walked to the wall and locked one hand in, the feel of cold steel making him shiver, and then took a shaky breath and locked the other one, arms suspended over his head but not high enough to hold him up.

Hands touched his back, fingers spread over the skin along Katsuo's spine.

"you have such pretty skin, almost as pretty as a girl's. I can't wait." Zhao hissed in his ear, face so close Katsuo could feel him against his back. But Zhao pulled away. "I'll be back to work on you after dinner, it looks good to show up with the other troops. Wait patiently, Katsuo of the Secret Army."

"Yes lieutenant." Katsuo stated but Zhao gripped his hair tightly, yanking it back to get a good look at the boy's eyes.

"I heard you hate the word sir, from now on you'll call me only that unless I order differently, understood?" Zhao smirked and Katsuo shook with anger.

"Yes sir." he hissed and that hand released his hair and, whistling, Zhao left him alone in the cold metal room, locked to the wall.

Katsuo drooped in his chains and settled his forehead against the wall, swallowing hard in anticipation of things to come. He had no doubts in his mind that this man could and would break him.

And somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Zuko was okay and what his brother would think of him being in this situation but eventually all he could do was sleep.

--

Katsuo flipped over in the bed he'd found empty on the airship, looking out the window at passing clouds and trying to calm down enough to go back to sleep. This was why he hated remembering, it made him paranoid and gave him these dreams of things best left forgotten.

Katsuo closed his eyes, trying so hard to sleep but keep from dreaming, and eventually drifted off to a fitful sleep, dreams still plagued with memories and phantom pain.

--

Zuko scratched his head as he looked over the maps.

"God, I can't tell what the measurements are for this map, it looks hand drawn." He growled, trying to calculate about how long they'd be out over sea before dropping to the land mass Katsuo's intel had said his mother was on. Kaido leaned over his shoulder and pointed at the illustration of the fire nation.

"if that's to scale then it'll be exactly seven weeks journey. I had to figure that out before so we could get enough supplies unless you want to stop on this Earth Kingdom peninsula. And even then it's still about a four week difference in time." Kaido stated and Juyoi peeked over at the page.

"Were you calculating by air or water?" he grunted and Kaido looked up to him.

"Air, using the amount of time if we're going at full speed the whole time, no stops." Kaido answered and Zuko frowned a little.

"so it's more realistically how long?"

"even at just half speed with no stops it'd be 14 weeks, that's… 3 and a half months." Kaido stated and Juyoi scowled a bit.

"Shit, and we'll have to stop sometime to resupply unless this magic little island of yours happens to be the island of unending food." the captain added distastefully, Zuko frowning over at Kaido.

"I thought we had enough food for the voyage?" he asked and Juyoi scoffed.

"Fire Lord Zuko, even the biggest airship in the armada isn't big enough to hold a quarter of a year's worth of food and water for upwards of 500 men and still have room for fuel, barracks, and room to move, let alone the mechanical bits that keep the ship afloat. And this is far from the biggest ship." Juyoi scoffed and Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I _get _it, it was a stupid assumption." he stated, hands raised in surrender. Keiichi laughed a little.

"that's why the treasury hates Kaido, he nearly picked it bare with funds for this mission. Whichever Earth kingdom towns we stop in are going to be nearly barren of food but richer than their wildest dreams." Keiichi smiled and Kaido scowled at him, rolling his eyes.

"We have to be very diplomatic about when and where we stop though, if we took food from every earth kingdom town in that peninsula then the cost of importing food from a farther city would outweigh the amount we could pay them and cause a famine, possibly leading to a rekindling of war."

"great, so stop occasionally before there, and _that's _our point of no return, yes?" Zuko asked, pointing to the edge of the peninsula and looking up at the other men in the room.

"This is still assuming that the island isn't a barren wasteland with no food. If that's the case even if we make it we could all die of starvation on the trip back." Kaido sighed and shook his head.

"I volunteer to let you eat me before we all die if that changes anything." Juyoi grunted. "I'm not going out bitching and moaning about lack of food and water."

"If I'd thought to bring a water bender along it wouldn't have been a problem to get water but I hadn't really considered that." Zuko mused.

"I really hadn't thought that a real possibility, but with the people you know I could have been able to do that." Kaido scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Good thing I did." Keiichi smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What?" Zuko frowned and Kaido turned, agape at the man.

"Excuse me?" he asked and Keiichi smiled widely.

"When you were out wandering Ba Sing Se I considered the fact that you are friends with a water bending master and asked her about her opinions on the matter and what she thought she could do about the matter of our water supply. She mentioned a previous prisoner of the Fire nation's who had escaped a normal prison once before but due to a repeat offense she was incarcerated in a small town prison until a few months ago when she was transferred to Longee Mountain. Here." Keiichi stated, pointing to the map at the base of a mountain before leaving fire nation lands. "This woman, Hama, has a very specific set of skills, being a Southern Water Bender as well, and those abilities were taken to note when she was imprisoned again. While originally a war prisoner she perfected an art called Bloodbending where through manipulation of the water in the blood in a person's body she could control them, fortunately for us she can only use this ability on the night of the full moon and is otherwise a basic water bender."

"What are you suggesting? That we risk the lives of everyone onboard, all of MY men, on the chance that she might agree to help us on our mission for her chance at freedom? A freedom I'm _against _by the way, manipulating elements and crap is bad enough without being about to control people with their blood." Juyoi snapped, shuddering a little and shaking his head. "No, I refuse to let this old bag onto my ship."

"fortunately, while it is your ship, it's not _your _decision captain. The decision rests with Fire Lord Zuko and if you feel like you'd like to kick us off for deciding against you just know that we also paid for all the food and fuel onboard and we'd be happy to take it with us when we go." Keiichi glared at the captain who growled.

"Why you sly little manipulative bureaucratic _pig_… I should make you walk the plank for something like that you little--" Juyoi started, grabbing Keiichi by the front of his robes before Zuko shook his head violently.

"No, no! Listen, that's too big a risk with no sure payout, plus, it's out of our way to stop there and try to negotiate terms with what sounds like one seriously crazed up lady." Zuko sighed and kneaded at his forehead. "And really, if we're going to stop there we might as well go down to the South Pole and ask someone. No, we'll just have to ration and make our resupply count, use the unused barracks as storage and reduce all unnecessary weight."

"Might as well clean out the conference room, we'll never use it, if we need to have a meeting we can do it in the bomb bay." Kaido grunted and Zuko frowned.

"Can we use the bomb hangars for storage as well?" he asked and Juyoi smirked, looking over his shoulder at one of his men who was bright red.

"We can, but we run the risk of some _idiot _hitting a button and dumping supplies." Juyoi declared and the man spun.

"Look, it was an accident! I didn't _mean _to and we were under attack!" he objected, Juyoi laughing.

"I still think it's hilarious. 'Oh, earth benders! Let's throw food at them!'" Juyoi cackled and Zuko snorted, the soldier huffing.

"Even _you _sir?!" he whined at Zuko who burst into laughter and shook his head.

"sorry, sorry, it's just… I'm sorry." he gasped between fits of laughter and the soldier drooped.

"ah, even the Fire Lord's laughing at me…" he sighed morosely, arms crossed as he slumped.

"Aw, you're such a good sport Lu Ten." Juyoi smiled at the soldier who shook his head and went back to work. Zuko chuckled a little still and looked over at Kaido who was struggling to retain composure and Keiichi who looked annoyed, rolling his eyes and his hands firmly placed on his hips.

"You're all so immature." he grumbled and Juyoi cast him a glare.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" he growled, the advisor's eyes going wide.

"Absolutely nothing. It wasn't even a complaint." the advisor stated, crossing his arms in retreat. Zuko sighed and looked at the map, Kaido shifting a bit, somewhat nervous but he wasn't exactly sure why. Zuko glanced at him, and then went a subtle shade of red.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Kaido cleared his throat and looked away.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how often we'd need to stop for supplies." he stated, trying to focus his attention on the map.

"I'm thinking as often as possible but if we do that we could run out of fuel before we even get to our destination." Zuko chuckled and Kaido nodded a little, thoughtful now.

"Agreed, and not all of the towns in the Fire nation have military bases equipped with landing ports for a ship this size." he answered and glanced over at Zuko, growing more curious as he watched him. He seemed so much mellower now and even though he had SAID he wasn't still trying to beat his brother (it seemed like such a pointless battle) it still bothered him that Katsuo had such an effect on him.

"Yeah, it might end up being a problem." Zuko mused, tapping the map thoughtfully as he worked it out in his head. Kaido cleared his throat again, stalling mostly, and glanced back to him.

"Did you speak to my brother?" he asked, Zuko smiling a little and looking over at him.

"Yes. Sort of." he stated, rolling his eyes a little, as if mentally berating Katsuo as they spoke. Kaido swallowed hard and nodded tersely.

"Hmm. Good. He seemed a bit off when I last saw him." he stated, Zuko looking over at him, eyes steadily placed on him almost as if surprised.

"Is that worry I sense?" Zuko asked and Kaido's eyes went wide. He scoffed.

"No! I'm just…" he started, not entirely sure of how to phrase his feelings at the time and Zuko grinned.

"Worried?" he supplied and Kaido scowled, shaking his head.

"forget it, I'm just glad he's not pouting anymore." Kaido scowled, Zuko smiling a little to himself.

"You know, I wish you'd put in a little more effort to accept him, he thinks the world of you and it'd make me happy if you could overcome your differences." he stated and Kaido stared for a second at Zuko, just a little surprised.

One reason was, he was right; Kaido never really had put forth any effort to accept Katsuo, mostly because he thought the hate was mutual and that Katsuo disliked him nearly as much as he disliked the spy.

Apparently, that wasn't true.

He'd honestly thought that Katsuo hated him, because that's what he'd always been told.

"I see." Kaido stated softly, looking back down to the map then standing up fully. "I'll try to put in the effort, if you want me to."

Zuko watched, not exactly sure what to say, as Kaido wandered off, looking somewhat stunned, then slumped a bit and sighed.

Sometimes leadership was just plain hard.

--

Katsuo lurched forwards abruptly in his bed then frowned.

"aw." he mumbled and kneaded at one eye. He'd been having a pretty decent dream, for once, and now he'd been startled awake and wasn't exactly sure why.

Then he jumped when the door was pounded on a few more times.

"Katsuo!!!" came an entirely too irritated voice and Katsuo frowned. How on earth did Zuko keep finding him?! Honestly, it was like, some kind of crazy magnetism….

"he's not here, would you like to leave a message?" Katsuo asked towards the door, a soft thunk, which Katsuo assumed was Zuko half-heartedly kicking the door, the only response.

"Fine, come in." Katsuo sighed and rubbed at his eyes a little as the door slowly rumbled open. Zuko stepped inside then stopped up cold. Katsuo wasn't wearing his mask. He was just sitting there, completely exposed, and it seemed a bit intrusive for him to be here now.

"Were you sleeping?" Zuko asked, clearing his throat a little as he straightened.

"Yes. In fact I was having a decent dream when you wandered up." Katsuo stated with a frown. "By the way, how the hell did you find me again?"

"I wandered around for an hour." Zuko stated honestly, staring at Katsuo almost as if he hadn't seen him in week. Katsuo frowned then his eyes shot wide and he set a hand on his cheek.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Katsuo chuckled a little then turned to grab his mask off the table sitting by his cot when Zuko quickly crossed over to him, grabbing his wrist.

"it's okay, you don't have to apologize." Zuko stated and Katsuo looked back at him.

"Well, this is awkward…" he chuckled and Zuko frowned a little, just watching him.

In all honesty, it made Katsuo feel a little cornered.

"Is it?" Zuko asked, moving just a little closer. Katsuo chuckled a little and pulled his wrist back from Zuko's hold.

"Maybe not as much for you… but I'm naked. Well, mostly at least." Katsuo answered and Zuko blushed, arms crossing a little.

"Why are you always naked?" he scowled and Katsuo frowned himself, somewhat insulted at the implications.

"not _always_, just very often, and it's probably because you have horrible timing." Katsuo smirked over at Zuko and the young fire lord simply scowled. Katsuo smiled a little and ruffled his hair out of his face, glancing over at Zuko a bit. "Was there any specific reason you hounded me down?"

"Not really…" Zuko answered, face a slight red color. "I mostly just wanted to talk to you."

"You missed me?" Katsuo asked, genuinely touched that Zuko would be thinking about him all day without him there.

"Don't let it go to your head." Zuko stated, face blatantly red, and Katsuo smiled a little.

"Aw, how can I not? It's just so sweet of you to think about me nonstop all day." he sighed and Zuko snapped his eyes over to glare at him.

"I didn't say that!" he declared but his eyes were quickly distracted by the blur of skin pouncing his way. Katsuo grabbed him, arms around him tightly, and smiled warmly, Zuko's eyes tracing the curve of those so rarely exposed lips.

"oh but I can tell that's the case, right?" Katsuo purred, nuzzling closer to him.

"K-Katsuo?" Zuko asked, barely holding himself up under the weight of the man leaned heavily against him.

"Hmm?" Katsuo mumbled, going into full on cuddle mode. Honestly, he hadn't been entirely awake to begin with.

"Will you… that is to say, I'd like it if you--" Zuko stammered and Katsuo broke off the rambling sentence with a soft kiss, Zuko eagerly reacted to. Zuko lifted his hand and set it against Katsuo's cheek, slowly letting it tangle back into Katsuo's hair, which was dangling between them like some kind of shroud, dark and soft, as their lips melded languidly. Katsuo wasn't hurrying, simply granting his request in lazy agreement, slowly, and Zuko could tell the man was still tired. Zuko pulled away a little and Katsuo leaned his forehead against the boy's shoulder.

"How much longer are you going to keep yourself shut up here?" Zuko smiled and held the man up, Katsuo shrugging a little against him.

"Until I don't feel like I'm going to keel over from exhaustion?" he suggested and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't push yourself this far, how are you supposed to protect me when you're running yourself ragged?" he asked and Katsuo chuckled and lifted up, setting a hand on Zuko's head.

"Your mother said that to me once. Admittedly I was _literally_ running but still." he smiled down at the younger man and Zuko swallowed thickly. It was different to see emotions on Katsuo's face, rather than having to guess at what he was feeling through his eyes. Sometimes it felt too easily that he could lie through those eyes.

"I'm going to go then. Sleep well." Zuko stated and Katsuo chuckled and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Want to tuck me in?" he smirked and Zuko scowled.

"Not really." he stated and Katsuo caught the back of his shirt as he turned. Zuko glanced back and Katsuo quickly kissed his cheek.

"I really love you sometimes." Katsuo whispered and Zuko forced a laugh.

"Only sometimes?" he asked, though his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Katsuo let him go and settled back to the bed.

"heh." was all the response he got and when he looked back again, Katsuo was fluffing the sheets up around him again.

Zuko left out of there, closing the door tight on his way out, and then slumped against the wall.

"This is getting way too complicated…" he muttered and wandered off towards the bridge to try and distract himself through work.

Katsuo, on the other side of the door, was glaring at the door and wondering why on earth it was so easy for Zuko to sweep in and mess up his entire atmosphere. The spy groaned and flopped onto his back, staring up at the metal crosses on the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes.

"I'll worry about it later…" he grumbled and tried to force himself to sleep. Maybe he'd have better dreams thinking about Zuko.

End

Hmm, what could this mean? Curious and curiouser (yes, I am perfectly aware that that isn't a word). And yes, I was talking about Hama, because she's cool even if she is evil. I'm more worried that if I get her involved this story would take a turn towards the homicidal and while I have no problem killing off noncanon characters I'd rather not.

Well, off to go listen to some Beatles and wait for the heating/cooling guy to get here and fix my A/C. Cause it's broke and two box fans are NOT enough to cool out this place… my comp is going to overheat and that'd make meh sad!!

Oh, and I broke myself. Not surprising as I'm so damn accident prone but I can't hold a pencil with my right hand anymore and I'm literally freaking out. How am I supposed to write when I'm away from my computer?!

Oh well, at least I'm mostly ambidextrous… I'm a left-handed swordsman and a left-handed catcher in baseball so, y'know… learning to write all over again with my left hand can't be too hard, right? (I was born a lefty but broke my left arm when I was like 6... My editor said that can mess you up in he head… I'm prone to agree with her…)

So yeah, I guess I'm restricted to the computer until I get the hang of that whole "where do I put my hand??" thing.

Ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, oh GOD did I have issues writing this. I've been having issues in general churning out these recent chapters, because of how slow they've been and even I still haven't quite got a handle of Kaido's character, so writing scenes in this with him is hard for me.

Which is stupid because he's my character, I should be able to write him best right?

Nope. I fail.

Moving on… enjoy…

Chapter 13: Intermission Duo.

Zuko stepped off the ship and for a second his eyes burned. Being locked inside what was essentially a flying metal tube played havoc with your day vision.

Kaido was already off, and had been since they landed, for reasons Zuko attributed to the man not exactly liking any form of travel that didn't involve his feet being firmly planted on the ground. Zuko took a deep breath and looked around the base a little, everyone busy and bustling around to gather up the extra supplies needed for the trip, Kaido overseeing everything that needed to be done, and Zuko frowned.

No one was really noticing him; it was like he was invisible.

He chuckled and stretched a little.

"I guess that's the difference clothing makes." he chuckled and then was bumped by a soldier exiting the airship. He turned to face his assailant but realized why by the large wooden… thing, he was carrying.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump you, can't exactly see." he stated, apologetically, trying to peek around the… thing.

"Need some help?" Zuko offered and the soldier laughed a little from behind it, shifting it in his arms.

"Yeah, thanks!" the soldier smiled and Zuko grabbed the other side.

"okay, you can lean it onto me some." he stated and the soldier did, them both heading over to where Kaido was directing people to put their discarded items and where to pick up supplies he'd had brought to the base. Zuko smiled over at Kaido. "Where to?"

"Why are you carrying things around?" Kaido asked with puzzlement on his face as Zuko smiled.

"Nothing better to do. This is pretty heavy…" he said suggestively and Kaido jumped, looking embarrassed as he scoped out a place for them to put it.

"Um, over there, on top of the big table there." Kaido said and Zuko led the as of yet unnamed soldier to there and set it down. Zuko smiled over at him.

"We brought a lot of junk along didn't we?" he asked and the soldier's eyes were wide.

"Oh god, Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"You heard me say it already, I didn't have anything better to do, no need to apologize." Zuko chuckled weakly and the man bowed deeper.

"No, this is inexcusable sir, I can't just--" he started but Kaido stepped over.

"you, what's your name?" he asked and the soldier stood straight, deathly pale.

"Ensign Renichi." he declared, saluting and Kaido glared.

"How dare you make the Fire Lord, your sworn leader by birth and merit, do the work of an Ensign?! You are the lowest thing I've ever seen crawl the face of the earth!" he yelled, Zuko wincing and moving to stop him. Kaido cast him a glare and Zuko stopped, just watching.

"Yes sir." he stated.

"I expect you to clean the lavatories every day for the next week. And it'd better be _spotless_." Kaido stated with a glare at the soldier. He bowed and nodded sharply.

"Yes sir." Renichi said and went to leave. Kaido cleared his throat and Renichi stopped, turning to face him again.

"Apologize, and never so much as think of it again." Kaido ordered. Renichi turned and bowed deeply to Zuko.

"I apologize, from the deepest and most sincere depths of my heart." Renichi said, not so much as meeting his eyes, and then stood, going back into the ship and disappearing from sight. Zuko spun to face Kaido, furious, and the general held up a hand.

"Zuko, if you will hold on I'll explain."

"Then do it."

"you're a member of the royal family, the common people think of you as a higher being, for you to be lowered to such a level as manual labor, _despite _your personal opinions, is a major fault in the way they view you." Kaido explained and wrote something on the chart he was holding. "And another thing, I was lenient. In the times of your father, to learn that a member of the royal family was mistaken for a servant and ordered to do something, or not even ordered but merely associated, the offending person was sentenced to death by torture. It takes a while for things like that to leave a person's memory, especially since it hasn't been too long since you took up the throne."

Zuko crossed his arms and absorbed the information then went cold.

"Did anyone ever die because of me?" Zuko asked and Kaido mused on it.

"The head cook once did, for asking you to hand him something. Around the time you were… seven I think? My father oversaw executions a lot so I knew most of their offenses." Kaido answered and Zuko felt the pit of his stomach fall out.

"Change it." he ordered and Kaido looked up at him.

"Hmm?" he inquired and Zuko, holding his stomach, shook his head a little.

"Change that law." he stated and Kaido nodded and went back to work.

"I had it changed as soon as you came into office, I felt it would offend you nearly as much as the one that has anyone who speaks ill of the Fire Lord's tongue being removed. Among a thousand other controlling laws that have gone into effect since Sozin assumed the throne." Kaido answered and Zuko stared at him, just appalled.

"Kaido?" he started and Kaido didn't even look up.

"Hmm?" he hummed and Zuko shook his head again.

"How on earth could you even stomach working for my father?" he asked and Kaido looked over at him, a little shocked.

"well, leaders change, I always assumed that regardless of your infraction and regardless of all the empty promises Ozai made to Azula, you'd eventually take over. And that kept me going knowing that eventually intentional torture of my own men would stop." Kaido stated honestly with a small smile then glanced away. "Your father had a thing for torture I imagine."

"Yeah, I think that sometimes too." Zuko muttered and then snorted when an apple core fell from somewhere and hit Kaido in the head, the general swiveling around angrily to find the culprit.

--

The pain wasn't unbearable, at least not anymore, after a while, continual pain had become normal. The constant ebb of torture, the steady flow of blood, it didn't bother him anymore.

And Zhao could tell.

Another blow hit and Katsuo didn't so much as twitch, feeling pain, and blood, and cold, but it was monotonous now.

He'd learned what he was supposed to learn, to avoid pain, and he had.

He'd been burnt, cut, broken, battered, bruised, and brought to the cusp of death more times than he could remember, for longer than he could remember.

And it simply didn't matter anymore. It was a dull pain.

It was trancelike, the state he went into now, irrelevant to anything that Zhao could inflict on him.

And Zhao could _tell_.

The blows stopped and Katsuo frowned in confusion. Then the sound of boots on metal and metal scraping and Katsuo frowned, looking back over his shoulder.

He'd gotten good at listening to predict Zhao's movements but he just couldn't believe that only this far into a session, he'd stop, but he had. He was sitting, in that same metal wrought chair that he had been sitting in when he'd met the man.

"hmm, I think it's time to change things Katsuo, you've become… boring." Zhao said, almost as if someone was at fault for Katsuo's advancement.

"I've progressed." Katsuo declared, both adamant and defiant.

"But you haven't been broken." Zhao smirked, licking his lips. "and everyone's more fun when they're broken."

"If you do not train me to the best of your abilities, the training is worthless." Katsuo stated and Zhao stood, anger plain in his features.

"You don't mock me. _I'm _the one in control here, not you." he growled, stomping over to him and yanking his head back with a fistful of hair. Then he chuckled and stepped back, releasing him. "Oh no, I've been keeping something for this moment, I think you'll enjoy it. Or _not _actually. I don't really care."

And with that he disappeared into the next room. Katsuo relaxed in his manacles, as well as he could with metal biting into his skin and blood dripping from him and he sighed. Either way, he got a break, and that was rare with the exception of mealtimes really. Katsuo was certain that Zhao even shirked certain other duties purely to stay here and play with him. Which is what Zhao considered it, play, and Katsuo had come to understand that not two days into his training.

It was like a cat torturing a mouse before he killed it but Katsuo knew that Zhao wouldn't kill him.

But what he was planning for that final act chilled him to the very core.

The door swung inwards and Katsuo stiffened once more, looking back as best he could and was confronted with a metal mask.

"Suffocation torture." Zhao stated, turning the metal in his hands and giving Katsuo a good look. Katsuo's eyes shot to Zhao's face and the man was smirking. "We'll test this out and then later we'll work with water tortures."

Katsuo tore his eyes away and lifted his chin.

"Then let's get started." Katsuo stated haughtily and Zhao gripped his hair again, grabbing his throat, blocking his air for a second. Katsuo steadied the quick panic he experienced as Zhao pressed against the still bleeding wounds on his back, making them sting, and breathed in his ear.

"I've been wondering, is it ambition that makes you move forward? Or is it fear?" Zhao asked, Katsuo feeling his lungs burn for air but not making indication that it was bothering him. Zhao let go of his hair but not his neck and pulled his facemask down, Katsuo feeling a bubble of panic now. He twisted in Zhao's hands and Zhao let him go, Katsuo inhaling deeply and going limp. "Take a breath Katsuo, and keep your head straight up or I'll assume you're unconscious."

And with that, Katsuo quickly took another breath before the metal mask clamped over his mouth and nose.

It was tight, fitted to sit over his skin, biting in the slightest bit so that it couldn't be forgotten about, but not so tight it was cutting the skin. And it was airtight.

Katsuo stood, facing the wall, and not feeling like it could possibly be a real torture. Worse things have happened to him, and then he flinched when Zhao pressed against him.

"Do you want to know something _interesting_?" Zhao asked, hands clawing down his back, catching in wounds and making them bleed all over again. Katsuo grit his eyes closed at the sting but nodded. Zhao wanted his questions answered, regardless of how coherent he was. Zhao chuckled. "I've tortured a lot of people kid, I have, and I'm good at making them break. Of course, you probably are too, but I'm _great _at it, and I _enjoy _it."

Katsuo tried to take a breath and got only empty suction. His lungs strained for a second but he went weak, arms twitching above his head.

"I saw you board my ship, all the way back in the Fire Nation, and I knew who you were, and you're just so _cocky_…" Zhao growled and gripped tight on Katsuo's waist. "I _want _to hurt you, and I enjoy it. And I plan on tonight being your breaking point."

Katsuo's hands gripped into fists and he grit his teeth, his body working against him and trying to draw breath after breath to no avail. His legs shook and eventually gave out, hanging limply in his manacles, Zhao still holding onto him. Zhao grabbed his chin and yanked backwards, forcing Katsuo to look at him.

"yeah, that's the look I want, stubborn defiance mixed with fear." Zhao rumbled then slammed him up against the wall, hands running over him, slickened by blood, touching and pressing him so hard against the wall that the last little bubble of air was forced from Katsuo's lungs and escaped the mask leaving Katsuo's lungs barren and empty, fluttering for air. Katsuo groaned a little and slammed his fist into the wall and Zhao chuckled.

"Frustrating? I'd expect so. You're completely helpless in this situation." he stated and with that plunged his hand down the front of Katsuo's still remaining pants. The one barrier that Katsuo had thought sacred, that one final barrier between completely and utterly marring his body.

Katsuo's eyes shot wide open and he struggled, pushing away from the wall only to be pressed back, head knocking against it and dazing him in his oxygen deprived state. Zhao licked up the back of his neck, chuckling and squeezing gently.

"Uncomfortable?" Zhao asked and Katsuo managed to glare back at him, though he was getting to the point of passing out. Zhao smirked and twisted the manacles, slamming him into the wall and looking him dead in the eyes. "You're going to break tonight, I assure you, and if you want to blame anyone, blame _her_."

And Katsuo's sight went black.

--

Katsuo didn't really bother to get completely dressed, still shirtless and still shoeless, (but still armed, he wasn't stupid) and wandered his way down the hallways, earning stares he honestly didn't care about as he went towards where he assumed he could get some food. Then again, they might not be serving on the ship in the cafeteria since they've stopped for the night to refuel, resupply, and generally stretch their legs.

Considering that Zuko was onboard it wouldn't be above measures that the local nobles threw him some kind of feast or something.

Katsuo yawned and wandered down the stairs towards the mess hall and bumped into a soldier making his way as quickly as possible through the ship and towards the upper levels.

"Whoa! Careful there!" Katsuo said, catching the man before he fell, managing to keep his own balance just barely, and he looked to him.

"Oh… you're that guy." he stated, eyes wide and somewhat in awe. Katsuo scratched the back of his head a little.

"Yeah none of the rumors are true. Yet anyway." Katsuo stated and he laughed.

"No, no, I don't usually believe rumors anyway. Renichi." the man offered his hand and Katsuo took it.

"Katsuo." Katsuo smiled then Renichi chuckled.

"Well, I'm off to clean the lavatories." Renichi stated, pointing behind him. Katsuo lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh? Been bad?" he asked, that humorous tone in his voice. Renichi nodded with a firm smile in place.

"unforgivably." he declared and Katsuo laughed.

"Well, have a good day." he offered and Renichi paused.

"Um, Katsuo, you seem like you have a lot of… history. If you'd ever like to talk about it, over dinner or…" he stated, eyes traveling and Katsuo crossed his arms loosely, chuckling.

"I appreciate the offer Ren, but I'm somewhat taken." he answered and the ensign shrugged.

"Oh well, if you change your mind…" he stated with a little bit of a leer and Katsuo held a hand up.

"Yeah, I can find you." he smiled then waved a bit. "See ya."

And he took off running.

Katsuo sighed once he was out of sight and then straightened, casually continuing his walk down to the mess. Honestly, he attracted all types… and not necessarily the types he liked.

He was seriously regretting he didn't wear a shirt now.

Katsuo shook his head and walked leisurely, he didn't really care if people stared at him, but it was awkward when they were outright ogling him… not that Katsuo'd mind if Zuko ogled him…

Okaaaay, moving on.

Katsuo snuck into the kitchens, which were hopelessly bare, and managed to find an apple, which he took, and started back to his room.

Sure he was hungry, but he didn't feel like putting anymore effort into it than this, honestly, he wanted to just go back into his room and hide a few more days.

Three at most.

Then he stopped up short and looked out the window to the airship, one of the numerous portholes along the side of the ship that he never really took the time to notice before.

And saw Zuko, and Kaido, and got suddenly and irreparably jealous.

He stood and watched for a moment, Zuko innocently chatting and Kaido trying his hardest to ignore him but Zuko wasn't ignorable, if anyone knew that it was Katsuo, and eventually his full attention was given to the young man and Katsuo could almost see the forlorn lost look in his brother's eyes.

It made him a little sick actually.

So Katsuo did the only thing he was really capable of in this situation. He resorted to immature and childish tactics and threw his fruit at him.

It had the desired effect of making Kaido angry and look like a dork, and got Zuko to look around which was what he wanted. Eventually Zuko spotted him, though Kaido didn't, probably because Katsuo had a way with making himself stick out to the people he wanted and stay hidden to the rest, and Katsuo smiled and gestured Zuko forwards before disappearing from the porthole and going towards his room.

--

Katsuo was laying on his bed when Zuko made his way there, Katsuo kind of wishing he hadn't thrown his fruit at Kaido so he could eat it because he was damn hungry, and then smiled when Zuko knocked.

"Come on in." Katsuo stated and the door swung inwards, Zuko chuckling.

"You're evil." Zuko decreed and Katsuo smiled.

"Oh come on, it was just fruit." he stated in defense and Zuko sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah but you know how serious he is." Zuko sighed, shaking his head.

"yeah, that's why I do it, every once in a while he's got to loosen up." Katsuo smiled and sat up, facing Zuko.

"You've pretty much failed so far you know." Zuko stated and Katsuo smiled, lunging at him and pulling him down to lay beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I know, but try, try again, you know?" Katsuo grinned and held Zuko down beside him, arm flopped over his chest.

"You're ridiculous." Zuko sighed, crossing his arms up behind his head.

"If you say so." Katsuo smiled a little.

"it's getting boring without you making snappy comments on the bridge, how much longer are you planning on being a hermit?" Zuko asked, Katsuo frowning a bit as he thought about it.

"Three days. Maybe less." he stated honestly and Zuko nodded a little, relaxing a little even with Katsuo still so close.

"Good, I'll look forwards to seeing you back on the bridge. And then I want you to get regular sleep from now on." he stated, trying so hard to sound stern, and failing for the most part.

"But how am I possibly supposed to do that Zuko, I can't protect you while you're sleeping if I'm sleeping too, unless I was to somehow be with you at all times…" Katsuo grinned evilly but didn't meet Zuko's eyes, the noble groaning a little.

"You're being manipulative, I feel it." Zuko complained and Katsuo smiled a little to himself. Zuko's eye twitched a little, curious and wanting to ask something but not quite knowing how.

"Hmm, perhaps." Katsuo stated, half musing on that statement.

"Katsuo… you run away from a lot of things." Zuko stated bluntly.

"evasive is the word, and it's a trade necessity for a spy." the spy frowned, thinking on it. How much did he really retreat? He was a pretty up front guy…

"it's not healthy, you should confront things that bother you." Zuko declared and Katsuo scowled, turning and facing him.

"Like what?" he demanded and Zuko lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Like how uncomfortable you are when people touch you." he declared and Katsuo shook his head.

"I'm not uncomfortable now am I?" he asked, leaning closer to Zuko to emphasize his point.

"_You're _touching _me_, big difference." Zuko scoffed as if the difference really mattered, which in some ways, it did.

"So touch me." Katsuo stated his eyes serious and heavy on him and Zuko swallowed thickly. He sat up on his elbows and watched Katsuo's eyes, curiously considering the statement. It had a lot of implications but how far exactly was he willing to go? How far would Katsuo _let _him go?

Well if you never go for it you'll never know…

Zuko lifted a hand, gently, and kept it in Katsuo's line of sight, before setting it, his fingers sprawled wide, on his chest. He slowly pushed him back, sitting up until they were facing each other, eyes still locked, Katsuo watching him with a certain wariness (the exact same wariness he claimed he didn't have. Thus this exercise.) And Zuko resolute in his actions.

Zuko let his hand slide slowly up towards Katsuo's neck, lowering his eyes to confront scars and an infinite crossing of history, and touched a single mark on his shoulder.

"what's this one from?" he asked and Katsuo chuckled softly.

"You were right. It is somewhat uncomfortable." he stated, catching Zuko's eyes again, and Zuko went to pull his arm back but Katsuo stopped him, holding his wrist. "When I was 7, an assassin entered the palace, his sword wasn't as sharp as it should have been. The cut was blunt so it didn't slice through the bone like it should have."

"And…" Zuko started, swallowing thickly to wet his throat, moving his hand lower to his side. "Here?"

"Training." Katsuo stated, without emphasis, and Zuko took the offering. He glanced back to Katsuo's eyes and his hand went lower, nearly at the edge of Katsuo's pants. Katsuo inhaled sharply and stood up off the bed, chuckling weakly and turning to face away from him.

"Sorry, sorry…" he muttered softly, kneading at his eyes. "I'm… I'm tired. You should probably go."

Zuko stood and watched him, muscles tensed and that back turned to him. He inwardly scowled.

Great. Way to be a total moron.

"Katsuo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--" Zuko started and Katsuo turned back to face him, shaking his head.

"no, it's not you. Trust me, it has nothing to do with you." he said, trying hard to assure him, and Zuko nodded once.

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better." he stated honestly, Katsuo's eyes widening a little, and Zuko sighed, turning and leaving the room. He made his way down the hallway and up to the bridge, Kaido's eyes crawling over him with that analytical stare he'd adapted to using rather than actually start a conversation with him, and he slumped into his designated seat. Keiichi walked up to him and he cast the man a glare.

"I want to hit something or someone, don't talk to me unless you have good news." he growled and the advisor paled.

"The local nobility want to give you free dinner?" Keiichi blurted.

"I decline. I'm the high ruler of everything, I can do that now right?" Zuko asked and Kaido frowned, shrugging a little.

"I… you-you _can, _it's not exactly advised but--" Keiichi stammered, back to being mixed up and flustered. Zuko really couldn't care about the mental health of his advisor right now…

"Then I am. When can we leave?" Zuko scowled, looking for confirmation over at Juyoi.

"In the morning." the captain stated. Zuko nodded and stood.

"Perfect, I'm going to beat something up." he declared, Keiichi sputtering and looking for some back-up from Kaido but finding none.

"Um, Zuko, if you'd like, I'd be willing to do a little sparring with you." Kaido offered and Zuko met his eyes gratefully. He really didn't feel bad hitting him; partially because he was somewhat convinced that he was at least a small part of Katsuo's problem.

"Right. Come on then." Zuko stated and headed out of the room, Keiichi spluttering about how ridiculous it was or some such nonsense.

Zuko honestly didn't _care,_ right now; he just needed to burn off some steam.

Juyoi scoffed.

"I'm so glad I grew out of that." he grumbled, Lu Ten snorting from his place a few seats up.

"Yes sir Captain." he stated and Juyoi narrowed his eyes at the back of his head then walked up and slapped it.

"No backtalk mister." he declared and returned to his seat.

Keiichi wringed his hands and inwardly groaned.

"We're all going to kill each other before this is over…" he muttered to himself.

End Chapter.

Yay. Hope you guys like it. Gotta start on the next, have a fun day!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Wanna know something weird? A lot of nights I write to the sound of old cartoons on Boomerang. Mostly Samurai Jack, Jabberjaw, and The Batman.

Also, Samurai Jack is epic win, no doubts.

And forgive me being a spaz; I try hard not to be.

Also, sorry this chapter was late, I've been writing a story for Eyeshield21 (because I love it) from the middle back to the beginning… thus making it currently unpostable…

So yes, I am writing a story backwards, wanna make something of it??

Chapter 14: It's Easy to Forget the Things That Matter.

Zuko growled as he threw his punch, Kaido dodging and parrying his strike with one of his own. Honestly Zuko was surprised how long the general had kept up with his bare hands, Zuko had no small amount of skill when it came to fighting, but Kaido moved fluidly, with an almost ethereal grace, and he could see that while their entire style was different, the way Kaido and Katsuo moved when they fought was near identical.

He smiled a little bit.

Maybe they were related after all.

Kaido caught him under his chin and knocked him off balance, managing to catch him just before he fell or even before he started really, pulling him back on balance and retreating, guard still up. Zuko smirked and lunged towards him, Kaido barely evading in time.

"Next time let me fall." he ordered and Kaido met his eyes, nodding once. He wasn't smiling, no, he had too much restraint and decorum for that, but his eyes were as expressive as his brother's.

And Kaido was enjoying himself.

Zuko twisted out of range of Kaido and ducked down, lunging towards his legs and going for a drop but Kaido jumped and flipped back, something that was too similar to the way Katsuo fought and Kaido smiled a little then.

"_That _I stole." he admitted and swiped a kick at Zuko. Zuko ducked but didn't expect Kaido to twist midair and slam a blow down on one shoulder.

Zuko recoiled from the impact, wincing a little but lifting to reflect him with a forearm to reduce the pressure. He managed to knock him away and Kaido landed heavily. Zuko chuckled.

"you should probably learn to stick that landing." he teased and Kaido jumped up, patting himself off and spinning a kick at mid height that Zuko blocked and retreated from as Kaido reassured his footing.

"it's a showy move anyhow." Kaido smiled a little, his eyes revealing just how much fun he really was having.

Zuko was glad; he'd been somewhat standoffish recently.

Zuko went on the offensive, laying attack after attack on him but he was blocked of dodged each time, Kaido getting back into his rhythm after a few moments and Zuko starting to anticipate which moves he'd make. Left, right, feint, thrust, a counter-attack…

He smiled and went low, catching Kaido's ankle with his leg and swiping out, thrusting a hand out to catch him in the chest, but missing and hitting him in the face and knocking him back onto his butt.

Kaido landed with a huff and blinked up at him, both of them breathing heavily and Kaido's lip bleeding.

He reached up and touched it then snorted.

"You busted my lip." he stated, restraining laughter. Zuko nodded and tried to keep a straight face himself.

"Sorry about that, my aim was off." he stated and it was quiet, then Kaido burst out laughing, Zuko following along with it. He shook his head and Kaido pushed himself to his feet.

"do you know how long it's been since anyone landed a blow to my face?" he asked, wiping blood from his chin.

"I'm guessing a while, otherwise there wouldn't have been any novelty in the fact that you're bleeding." Zuko smirked and Kaido shook his head.

"A few years. Not since I was an Admiral at least." he answered and Zuko smiled.

"Well I'm glad you've loosened up a little, I was beginning to think you were ticked off about something." Zuko sighed then mentally winced that he'd let his personal worries slip. Kaido looked over at him, seeming somewhat confused.

"What?" he asked and Zuko shrugged.

"You haven't really talked to me in a while, been somewhat absorbed in your work and everything." he stated and his general shook his head adamantly.

"Oh. I guess it could seem like I'm avoiding you or was upset. I'm honestly not, Keiichi and I have--" he started and the audacity of Kaido actually using the man's name and not something derogatory like "that stupid advisor" or something was actually quite a change.

"You and Keiichi?" Zuko asked, eyes wide and Kaido frowned.

"Have been busy with work." he finished and Zuko laughed with relief.

"Oh, I was worried there for a second. It'd be so weird if you two hooked up…" he chuckled and then looked over at Kaido at the horrified choking sounds coming from him.

"WHAT?! Me and… and that… _thing_????" he gasped out, Zuko wincing a little.

"I wasn't trying to--" he started and Kaido shuddered before throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"that's insane! He's annoying, irritating, obnoxious, cowardly… why would you even _think _that???" Kaido sputtered, completely appalled, and Zuko blinked then snorted again, shaking his head.

"You know what, never mind, I'm going to just let this one _go_." he declared, Kaido scowling with a muttered 'honestly!' before leaning against the wall.

"that's just… crazy. Completely crazy." Kaido declared, muttering under his breath then he froze and glanced at Zuko. "Wait, why? Did he say something?"

Zuko froze, staring at his general, completely unable to believe he even said that, then couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. Honestly, it was like some kind of crazy, mixed up high school romance going on here…

"No, no he didn't." he gasped out, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaido scowled, arms crossed huffily. "it's not funny Zuko."

"Just, just forget it." Zuko waved him off and Kaido huffed, arms crossing over his chest. Zuko sighed a little himself, smiling and looking over at his general. "it's just so weird to have you say how much you hate him then all of a sudden turn around like "wait, does he like me?" and stuff."

Kaido turned a faint red and shook his head.

"I honestly can't stand him. He's stuffy and obnoxious and thinks he knows everything. Honestly he's worse than my brother." Kaido declared with a scowl. "Which is hard to pull off."

"I wouldn't say Katsuo's stuffy…" Zuko mumbled, turning a faint shade of red himself at the fresh memories of exactly why he was working off his frustrations.

"but he's definitely obnoxious. And he thinks he knows everything." Kaido grumbled and Zuko nodded. Then he paused. Actually…

"I'm starting to think that when it comes to what goes on, he might actually--" he started and Kaido held up a hand to stop him.

"Oh please don't go there… I really would hate to have him find out about this and go on a gloating spree…" Kaido sighed a little and Zuko smiled a little.

"You're actually probably right." he stated and Kaido nodded then glanced at him.

"Out… out of curiosity, why would you think that… me and Keiichi… I mean, it's not like I spend an abnormal amount of time with him or anything." Kaido muttered, looking more and more like an awkward high school student the longer Zuko watched him and it was exceptionally cute in a very sadistic sort of way…

"Hmm? You two are always together." he stated and Kaido looked shocked for a second as if only realizing it himself.

"_Working_. He can't do anything on his own…" he stated in a way that seemed way too defensive and Zuko smiled a little. He wasn't really the type to meddle in anyone else's business, but hell, Kaido was just being too… adorably flummoxed came to mind.

"And you _do _talk about him quite a bit." Zuko pressed and Kaido shook his head.

"Not fondly though, usually I'm cursing his stupid name…" he grumbled a little but it wasn't entirely callously.

"it's the point of the matter through." Zuko declared and Kaido crossed his arms, face red.

"I understand, a little, but it's still odd." he grumbled and Zuko chuckled.

"If you say so." he stated and Kaido looked at him a little then frowned.

"Out… um, out of curiosity, how exactly do you feel about my brother?" Kaido asked voice tentative and questing and Zuko looked away from him.

"I don't know. He drives me nuts and pisses me off to no end but then there are these moments where he's so sweet and delicate…" Zuko muttered and crossed his arms a little. "it's complicated."

"Right. I just wanted to know." Kaido stated content with that and not really wanting to push the matter.

"I mean, it's not like he's not irritating, the other day when we were sleeping together he--" Zuko started only to earn a spluttered exclamation that wasn't even in the form of actual words.

"WHOA! Wait a second, back up, you were--" Kaido asked, both looking like he wanted to know and like he did not want to hear another word.

"NO!!! No, I mean, it wasn't like that! He was sleeping and I happened to be sleeping too, in the same bed, and nothing happened even if he was naked!" Zuko declared, face flushing to the roots of his hair as Kaido gaped and made strangled choking noises. Kaido eventually got control over himself and crossed his arm, standing straight up and nodding.

"Right, no, I understand, my brother is a very forward individual. I'm glad you were able to fend off his advances." Kaido stated, once again sounding stiff and professional and Zuko gaped a moment before he sighed and just gave up.

"Yeah, me too…" he sighed in reluctance and Kaido sighed softly, ruffling his hair.

"Um, I have a question." he started and Zuko frowned over at him.

"Yeah?"

"You said once that Katsuo… thought fondly of me."

"Yeah, he talks about you a lot, always positive things."

"Really?" Kaido frowned, as if unable to believe such a thing. Zuko chuckled.

"Of course, you make it out like he threatened your life or something, he really does love you." Zuko stated and Kaido looked away.

"that's just it, Katsuo's never done anything to warrant him thinking of me that way, he killed our father and destroyed our mother and only left me alive at the time because I was equal in strength then."

"What? He killed--"

"I wasn't simply talking politics when I told you he was a liar and a murderer." Kaido scowled and crossed his arms. "it's not exactly something I like to talk about."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe he'd do that. Not without a reason."

"There was a reason; Katsuo was too weak to think of anyone but himself." Kaido scowled, arms not so much crossed as hugging himself now, eyes gripped shut. "all he's ever done has been because he's too weak to handle things, that's why he ran away and why he killed my father when he came back. That is why he stayed with Zhao even when the man was obviously overstepping his bounds, and that's why he drove our mother insane when he beat her and made her lose her child. That's why he's so devoted to you, because he doesn't have the strength to let go of the past and--"

Zuko hadn't realized he'd hit him until after he'd done it, his palm stinging and Kaido's eyes wide and his cheek red and burning. Zuko panted, trying to gain control of himself and he pulled his hand back to his chest, rubbing his stinging fingers and looking apologetically at Kaido who's gaze had snapped out of shock and up to him with a soft and questioning 'why' in his eyes.

Zuko didn't really have a why.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You obviously weren't informed of exactly why we were estranged in the first place."

"No. I'm sorry I hit you." Zuko reached out to him and Kaido cast his look backwards at him, sharp and distant.

"Don't." he stated and Zuko pulled his hand back, Kaido standing straight then bowing.

"I'll be going to my quarters Fire Lord, call if you should need me." he said softly then turned and walked from the room, Zuko sighing and running a hand back through his hair.

Why was he such an idiot? Why? I mean, honestly, what kind of idiot just hits his subordinate for no good reason other than…

Other than he didn't want to hear something.

Zuko sighed and kneaded at his eyes.

Why did he have to be so stupid?

--

Kaido stalked through the ship, angrily brushing most of his soldiers off as he made his way through the metal hallways, occasionally rubbing his cheek where Zuko had hit him then he scowled when he realized he'd specifically gone down the hallway that'd take him past Keichi's room.

He didn't know why but knowing where the man was put him at ease. More like as long as he wasn't out getting himself in trouble with the troops he'd have less work to go, but after what Zuko had said about how much he apparently favored him, he didn't want to even be involved with the man.

There wasn't a single thing he admired about the man, not one.

Well, maybe his ability to hold a decent conversation, not that Kaido had ever actually had a conversation with him, mostly just observed the man in action.

Nevertheless, other than that he couldn't stand him.

Well, maybe stand him was a strong term. The man was easy enough to get along with after a while, quiet, reserved, a workaholic like himself, not entirely horrible to look at, soft mannered and gentle and…

Oh shit, he did have a thing for him…

Kaido doubled his pace to get past the room as quickly as possible in case the man was inside, and abruptly failed when the door swung outwards and blocked him off. Keichi frowned at him.

"Oh, Kaido, you look rather livid today." the man stated, patting his robes off and Kaido scowled.

Okay, forget it, there was no way he had a thing for this guy!

"And you're looking especially pompous. Any particular reason? Beat a child in a fight maybe?"

"Hmm, tense posture, defensive actions, I'm going to assume you and our glorious little leader had a fight." Keichi smiled softly. "And not just the physical kind you'd originally planned."

"What business is it of yours?"

"Come on in already, I'm getting tired of you being a baby and moping." Keichi scowled and retreated back into his room, leaving the door open and expecting Kaido to follow him.

Kaido didn't, he closed the door and left.

He most certainly didn't need a scandal.

He was halfway down the hallway when something wet and sticky hit the back of his head and he froze midstep. He stopped, reaching back and plucking a piece of fruit pie from his hair. He abruptly about-faced and glared down the hallway at Keichi.

"learn to accept people's hospitality. I've got plenty more fruit pies." Keichi stated, holding another one in his hand and biting into it, leaning against his door as Kaido glared. He lifted a hand to point of threaten or _something _but growled and simply turned back around, dodging the fruit pie this time because he expected it and it wasn't very hard to dodge as the advisor wasn't that great an aim. He turned the corner towards his room for a shower because now, he was irritated, depressed, sticky, and pissed off.

Great, how freaking fun was this? Jolly old field trip his ass…

And how many times a week did a man have to get fruit thrown at him?!

--

Kaido gently toweled off his head, sighing softly and flopping onto his cot. He was starting to get used to the seasick feeling now and really didn't feel nauseous so much as, as if he had a perpetual state of stomach cramps. He sighed and let his eyes fall closed. He didn't exactly like to think about things involving his brother, especially when Zuko reacted like that…

Shit, he looked so angry…

Kaido scowled and gripped his eyes closed.

"I'm such an idiot." he grumbled and turned onto his side. It was so obvious Zuko hadn't known and didn't WANT to know. He was happy in his ignorance, why should he press the issue? Didn't he want Zuko to be happy?

Shit.

He did and he didn't, it was a very complicated feeling.

Kaido sighed again and tried not to think about it but he couldn't help but think that Zuko falling in love with his brother without knowing the whole truth was wrong, and he was trying to keep from thinking about it as he fell asleep. It always gave him nightmares.

--

His muscles ached but he felt like he'd surpassed his past achievements today by miles. He was proud of himself in fact, or he felt something in the same vein as pride at least.

He opened the door and then froze, the sharp scent of blood rising to him. His whole body stiffened and his hand went to his sword, making sure it was free in its sheath as he entered the house.

"Father?" he called. There was no answer. He went a little quicker than he should have, stepped where he shouldn't have, but he didn't care; there was desperation in his veins. He pushed open the door to the main part of the house and was greeted with blood splattered everywhere, a thump resounding through the room as he saw his mother fall to the ground.

He drew his sword before he even realized who it was in the room.

His eyes widened with a stunned sort of stillness and he looked at himself. But it wasn't him, he didn't have those scars, he never had that sort of look on his face.

He wasn't covered in blood.

"Katsuo?" he asked softly and blank eyes met his, a smile spreading over his twin's face.

"Kaido." he said, no emotion in his voice, just a sense of recognition. Kaido's eyes strayed and took in the scene, his father's throat slit and still gushing, their mother in a heap behind Katsuo, barely breathing.

"You did this." Kaido stated more than asked and Katsuo shook. At first he thought his twin was coming around, coming out of some horrible trance to drop to his knees, damaged forever, but then a giggle broke past his lips and bloomed outwards into a horrible, crazed, laugh. Katsuo doubled over himself and shook his head.

"Shocking? Really? I thought it would be so obvious!" Katsuo laughed, looking crazier the longer Kaido stood there. The young general pulled his sword and the laughter stopped.

"As a member of the army and a man of the law, I cannot allow you to get away with this Katsuo."

"You're stupid, so, _so _stupid. I'm an assassin Kaido, what do you think this really means?" Katsuo spat at him then laughed again, shaking his head and doubling over. "it's such a joke, such a stupid fucking joke."

"Katsuo, you just killed our family." Kaido growled and Katsuo met his eyes, shaking his head.

"Our family? No Kaido, they were never my family." he said softly and ran a hand over his neck, scars clearly displayed there. "Family doesn't do this to each other. Family doesn't lie and kill little bits of your innocence day after day."

Katsuo's hand dropped to his waist and he pulled his knife.

"Family doesn't hurt each other Kaido." he said and then lunged at him.

Kaido lifted his sword and deflected his blade before rushing forwards, vengeance on his mind.

--

Kaido's eyes shot open at the sharp noise at his door, drawing his sword and panting heavily as he looked around. He scowled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, throwing the towel that had wrapped around his neck while he was asleep, and started for the door, tying his pants a little more securely.

The door creaked as he opened it and Kaido frowned at his visitor.

"Zuko?" he asked, wiping at one eye as if unbelieving of it, and the young fire lord sighed."I'm sorry about what I did earlier." he said, standing straight and resolute and Kaido smiled a little, still half-asleep, as he patted the boy's head.

"No harm done." he stated and went to retreat into his room but Zuko flushed and crossed his arms.

"Could I… could I stay here for a bit? I'm not really tired and Katsuo probably doesn't want to see me and if I go to the bridge Juyoi's gonna put me to work so…" he muttered and Kaido's brow knit a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at his less than presentable current attire, and then up at Zuko. He still wasn't completely over the fact that Zuko WAS his superior and the fact that he was wearing old clothes he usually just threw on, he felt somewhat naked…

Oh, god, now he was sounding like Katsuo…

"yeah, I mean, if it's okay with you." Zuko answered and Kaido shrugged a little.

"it's not me I'm worried about." Kaido stated but didn't stop him from coming in. "Katsuo isn't really the most tolerant of people."

"If I have to I'll explain it to him later." Zuko rolled his eyes and Kaido shrugged, sitting down at the little table he had in his small quarters. Zuko smiled and looked around.

"My room really isn't that much bigger than this." he smiled and Kaido chuckled.

"Really? Hm. You'd think for a royal transport it'd have more room." Kaido smiled and Zuko chuckled.

"I know really." he smiled and then it was quiet between them, Kaido lacing his fingers together over his lap, knee jiggling a little. He really didn't have anything to say but Zuko had come to him so obviously he had to have some entertainment value, right?

Shit no, Zuko probably just liked laughing at his lame attempts at humanity…

"So um, was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Kaido asked tentatively and Zuko sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Not really, I mostly just didn't want to go back to my room. It seems empty." he said softly, looking away.

"Well, hopefully it _is _empty." Kaido smiled and Zuko gave him an irritated look.

"That's not what I meant. Like, lonely?" he asked and Kaido nodded.

"I understand." he said with a soft smile and it was quiet again, Zuko lifting a hand to knead at his eye.

"You once said you love me, did that change?" he asked suddenly and Kaido blinked at him, momentarily stunned. He hadn't exactly expected him to just say it…

"Despite my enormous dislike for my brother, I do want him to be happy because I respect how much mental strain was put on him, and of course I want you to be happy, so obviously--" Kaido started to rant and Zuko frowned at him.

"You're throwing yourself in a corner?" Zuko blurted and Kaido stopped, blushing.

"Um, if you want to put it that way…" he muttered and Zuko frowned.

"So, you do still care about me?" he asked and Kaido sighed a little.

"I've been trying not to if that's any reconciliation." he answered and it was quiet.

"I don't know how I feel, about any of this. I enjoy having your friendship, and I enjoy Katsuo's… whatever it is he does…" Zuko finished lamely and Kaido's face fell.

"Affection. Just call it affection or we're going to be here all night trying to figure out his strangely clingy ways…" he grumbled and Zuko smiled.

"Yeah. Katsuo's affection, it's nice to know that I'm not all alone on top of this pedestal by myself." Zuko smiled sheepishly and Kaido watched the way his mouth curved, smiling and nodding a little.

"I suppose being in a position of power is something of a lonely affair."

"Yeah, I mean, I have friends, but we're all stretched so thin it really does feel like I'm--" Zuko's sentence was cut off by Kaido's lips, the man claiming sleep deprivation should the fire lord ask, and he simply kissed him. It was soft, tentative, and pressed just hard enough to keep their lips together but didn't go any farther. Then Zuko pressed back, arms coming up and twining around him, one hand gripping in his hair as his lips parted and Kaido let his tongue reach out to tangle with Zuko's.

It was interesting, like wish fulfillment, his whole body tingling pleasantly as Zuko brazenly pressed back to him. His hands danced over his shoulders, occasionally encountering skin and Kaido broke from Zuko's lips, soldiering on and lowering his mouth to the boy's neck.

"Ah…" Zuko muttered, leaning his head back farther to give him better access. Kaido nipped lightly and Zuko inhaled sharply, something like a groan exiting his lips. "Katsu--"

Zuko stopped mid-sentence and froze, and Kaido froze, both of them realizing in the same instant exactly what had just happened. Zuko's hands gripped tight on his shoulders, shaking just a little as they did so and he swallowed, the movement harsh against Kaido's lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sor--" Zuko said and Kaido pulled away, slipping from Zuko's hold and sitting in his seat again.

"no. it's fine. Just… go." He sighed, kneading at his eyes, glancing only once at Zuko and seeing how completely embarrassed and red-faced he was, his expression bordering on internally tormented.

"I didn't mean to--" Zuko started and Kaido met his eyes.

"Not on purpose, I understand, just go. I know where you're really at right now." he said and Zuko swallowed hard, the throat he'd just been kissing bobbing lightly.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said and Kaido chuckled a little. Dear god in heaven, was that pity? He'd earned Zuko's _pity…_

"_Please, get out." Kaido requested lightly, kneading at his forehead, Zuko nodding softly._

"_okay." the prince answered and quickly made tracks out the door as if there was a fire in the room and Kaido's head thunked down against his table, scowling._

_He could cry, he really could._

_So he did._

_End chapter._

_*laughs evilly*_

_Wait… maybe not, was that a cliffhanger? Hmm, uh, I think it might be._

_Cliffdom…_

_At least on the edge about to be pushed off a cliff. Maybe._

_Oh well, it was good. And I felt that was a perfect stopping point. I'll go into some stuff a little more, such as exactly what happened to Katsuo after Zhao died and how he went from there to fire nation nearly current with assassinations and such gruesome things._

_Anyhow, off to go stare at Xaiolin Showdown episodes… the second to last episode in the series has Chase Young in striped blue and white boxers… JUST blue and white striped boxers… yummy…._

_Toodles and the next chapter is on the way! Eh, soon!_


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so, this is the last chapter I will post this year on this fic, I will spend the time between now and New Years writing and posting on other things and catching up on chapters with this again, I get so irritated when I've got a chapter half finished but because I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I end up either cutting corners or making it much shorter than I want to. So I'm going to beef up my backlog of chapters and get you guys some better quality reading than what you've been enduring the last month.

It makes me somewhat depressed to be writing and think "oh, is it three pages yet? Oh good, I can cut it off here and start the next one…" rather than "hey! This is great! I'm going to go over it and make sure it's all good before I post this and start the next one."

So, yes. Also, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo in the great month of November; please check in with my progress if you like! I'm going to be under the same penname so feel free to look me up if you WriMo or if you just want to see how I'm doing.

Chapter 15: Who Says Miracles of Time Travel Don't Happen?

Zuko slumped in his seat on the bridge, propping his chin in one hand and scowling as they propelled through the air. The door opened and he glanced over at the entrant for a second then back to the window to stare at the fluffy clouds.

Then his head snapped back around and he gaped at Katsuo who was standing there, looking good as new, and smiling at him with those eyes.

"Che, glad to see you've joined us." Juyoi grunted and Katsuo smiled.

"Likewise, we didn't happen to have any horrible casualties while I was away did we?" he asked, smiling down at Zuko as he leaned towards the captain.

"No casualties, we were blown just a little bit off course though." Keiichi stated, seeming generally irritated at the man's presence, and Katsuo smiled.

"Really? How far?" he asked and Keiichi sighed.

"We're not over land anymore." he stated and Katsuo frowned.

"Huh?" he asked, looking over the man's shoulder.

"Yes, the town we last stopped at was along the coast and we're trying to get back on course so we can resupply once more before we--" the advisor started and Katsuo snorted a little, pointing at the map in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked, sounding overly amused and Keiichi eyed him carefully.

"The map you grabbed and--" he started again and Katsuo burst out laughing.

"Sheesh, you're trying to make judgment on this crap with this hand drawn piece of crap? The captain said the island wasn't farther than six months journey by boat! By airship it shouldn't take us longer than--" Katsuo laughed as Keiichi's face started turning a startling shade of purple in his anger.

"A month. Maybe a little longer." Zuko breathed then snorted and shook his head, bursting into laughter. "Oh, that is perfect! We bought food for what we thought could be a month's long trip and now we're finding out we could get there in a month…"

"Good god you guys, I leave for ONE week and everyone goes insane…" Katsuo sighed and sat in the chair beside Zuko, usually reserved for Kaido who was nowhere in sight.

"Oh shut up you smug bastard." Keiichi hissed and Katsuo smiled a little at the advisor's irritation.

"Anyway, in a week or so we should get to this inslet here and be able to get more water but other than that we should have enough supplies to last us." Katsuo chuckled and shook his head. "honestly, it's not like the island is unknown or uninhabited, I'm betting that it's got at least a few people on it being as that was Ozai's banishing island, it just doesn't have a very good reputation among the Earth Kingdom towns along the coast so no one goes near it. Curses and demons and all that."

"You'd think with a land mass that size they'd take the risk." Juyoi grunted his opinion and Katsuo nodded.

"thing is, it's dangerous, every scouting party sent over hasn't come back alive, not in the last fifty years at the least."

"Then maybe she isn't alone." Keiichi stated, looking to Juyoi.

"Maybe we need to increase the amount of soldiers we're going to search the island with." he said, looking back at Keiichi and Zuko felt his stomach plummet.

"She might not even be…" he started, unable to finish the sentence and Katsuo set a hand on his shoulder.

"don't start thinking that way Zuko, you know a woman like her absolutely has to be alive, I mean, she's resourceful like no other." Katsuo smiled and Zuko nodded a little, still not completely reassured. He glanced at Katsuo who nodded a little, eyes serious, and Zuko looked forwards to the clouds, oncoming.

"Yeah. She has to be alive." he said, finally smiling just a little.

--

Kaido groaned when someone knocked on his door, the noise reverberating through the room. He covered his head with his blanket.

"enter." he growled and the door opened. He peeked out. Standing there was one of his men, standing straight and not so much as looking at him.

"Sir, might I request why you haven't joined us for rounds today, sir?" he asked, an inquisitive statement, and Kaido sighed, sitting up a little.

"Did you draw lots or pick straws?" he grumbled and the soldier frowned.

"I'm sorry sir?" he asked and Kaido sighed.

"Did you draw lots or pick straws to decide which of you would come in here?" he clarified and the soldier smiled.

"Sir, all of us fought over the honor for twenty minutes sir." he stated, smiling softly. "I won, my right hook is incredibly better since that training session four days ago."

Kaido blinked up at him then laughed.

"Tell my men I'll be out in a moment and that if the morning round reports aren't filled out yet I'm going to put them on ostrich-horse detail for three months when we get back to the capital."

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and left the room, smiling widely as Kaido grabbed his uniform.

Work always made him feel better…

--

Kaido entered the bridge, after a thorough scolding of his men, who'd done absolutely nothing that morning (not that he had, he'd mostly just moped around his room in bed), who didn't seem all too upset he was scolding them, to find Katsuo had emerged from his temporary exile and was sitting in his chair.

"Out." Kaido growled and Katsuo's eyes glanced up at him.

"Kaido, how are you?" Katsuo asked with a small smile and Kaido glanced at Zuko, who was doing a damn good job of ignoring him utterly, and sighed.

"fine, get your own chair, that one's mine." he stated and Katsuo blinked at him a second, somewhat thrown by his cordial behavior, then stood.

"it's all yours." Katsuo stated and walked around Zuko to lean on the armrest of the other side. Kaido tried to keep from scowling.

He crossed his arms stiffly and looked to Keiichi who looked as normal as ever, if not slightly agitated.

"We were idiots. Apparently our Intel was flawed and Katsuo has informed us that it won't take as long as projected to reach our destination." Keiichi stated stiffly, obviously annoyed at the fact.

"How long?" Kaido frowned and Keiichi grumbled.

"A month. Perhaps a bit longer." he growled and Kaido frowned.

"That's a big step down." he said softly and Keiichi glared.

"Yes I realize that." he answered, sounding a bit snippy. Kaido rolled his eyes.

"What's your issue, you're acting like someone kicked your kitten." he sighed and Keiichi went back to what he'd been doing.

"Shut up, it's nothing." he snapped and Kaido sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"He missed you." Zuko hissed under his breath and Kaido went red, glaring over at him.

"Oh shut up." he growled, a bit angrier than he would have liked but he could see Katsuo beside him, sitting just a little too close, lingering just on the edge of Zuko's sight at all times, and the way Zuko just looked… happy to have him there… it was starting to get to him.

"We also may have to increase the amount of men we take on the initial trek through the island when we land." Keiichi spoke up suddenly and Kaido's eyes snapped back to him.

"Oh?" he asked, intrigued.

"Possible hostiles." was all Keiichi said, Kaido frowning and standing again.

"Hm. I'll brief the men." he stated and saluted Zuko once before heading towards the door.

"I should probably go too." Keiichi stated and Kaido frowned, looking back to comment only to get shoved out the door by the short number-cruncher. Keiichi closed the door behind them and started towards the barracks. Kaido frowned.

"You didn't need to come."

"I was starting to get irritated in there anyway."

"Hn." Kaido grunted and crossed his arms as he walked. Keiichi sighed.

"Plus, you look like you could use someone to talk to." Keiichi offered and Kaido glared at him.

"Zuko called me Katsuo last night." he stated blatantly and it was quiet for a moment before Keichi averted his eyes from him and continued walking.

"Ah. I see." Keiichi said softly, Kaido scowling.

"How could you possibly see?" Kaido glowered and Keiichi rolled his eyes.

"With my eyes idiot." he stated and Kaido stared at him for a second before chuckling a little.

"Why do I even _try _to be depressed, you idiots always manage to make me laugh at the stupidest things…?" Kaido shook his head a little and Keiichi smiled a little to himself as they walked.

"You have more people that care about you than you know." Keiichi stated nonchalantly and Kaido could just tell he was leading on to something.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"So, who does Katsuo have?" Keiichi asked softly and Kaido stared at him, trying to figure out what hidden meaning that statement held, and then he stopped trying. He understood it perfectly. Keiichi nodded. "You understand?"

"Yes." Kaido stated and Keiichi stopped him in the hallway.

"You need to give up on him." he said plainly and Kaido went silent, averting his eyes and trying to come up with a reason, an excuse, anything to counter this.

"What does it hurt, me loving Zuko? The only thing it hurts in the end is me." he muttered and Keiichi rolled his eyes.

"Which in turn hurts those who care about you." he added and Kaido swallowed.

"Unless they don't know." he stated and looked back up at Keiichi who's expression had shifted to that of extreme irritation.

"Unlike your idiot savant men, I'm not blind, nor dumb, nor incapable of fathoming the things that happen on this ship." Keiichi scowled, crossing his arms, and Kaido ignored him, gripping the handle to the barracks.

"Are you implying you care for me?" he asked tentatively and Keiichi scoffed.

"Fool." Keiichi spat, arms crossing, absolute refusal in his posture, but in the back of his mind there was a part of Kaido that said 'he didn't exactly say no.'

"We're here." he stated, twisting the handle and Keiichi scowled still.

"I can _see _that." he declared, as if emphasizing his earlier point.

"We'll resume this conversation later." Kaido declared.

"If you insist, I'll be on the bridge." Keiichi declared and spun on one heel to go back to the main bridge of the ship. Kaido watched him go, shoulders tense, jaw set, and the first thing he thought surprisingly wasn't "what a snob" as usual, but rather "if he keeps this up he's going to get an aneurism and die." to which he was surprisingly against.

--

He surges forwards, irritation and downright anger warring for dominance over him and his shoulders starting to ache from being so tense. Honestly, how could someone possibly be so foolish?! All he was doing was setting himself up to be hurt and there was _nothing _he could do about it.

Kaido simply didn't have it in his heart to care about anyone else other than Zuko, after all, he'd devoted his life to doing so, it was simply taking it too far to be in love with the boy. It was inappropriate and Keiichi's opinion on the matter was strictly professional and had nothing to do with Kaido's personal feelings whatsoever. Not at all.

Katsuo was different, he was _expected _to do the unexpected, Kaido was supposed to stay in his mold, carefully crafting his sense of duty from _inside _the box, thank you very much. He was supposed to be straight-laced and narrow and prudish and _military_. Kaido was the muscle, and Keiichi the brains, Keiichi took comfort in numbers and projections and in his faith that he could rely on Kaido when it came to execution. How was he supposed to trust him to do things when he was hopelessly and completely distracted by their fearless leader? A fearless leader who Keiichi might just want to beat to a pulp for not realizing what he was giving up by choosing between the brothers.

Keiichi scowled.

Care for him? Ridiculous. Only an utter and complete fool would care for Kaido Kusajishi or anything he did to get himself hopelessly heartbroken.

And god damn it, Keiichi had to be the biggest and most complete fool aboard this damn airship.

--

Zuko shuddered suddenly and Katsuo frowned.

"Cold?" he asked and Zuko shook his head a little.

"Hm, no, just got a creepy sort of feeling all of a sudden." Zuko muttered and Katsuo frowned.

"odd." he stated and went back to looking out at the fluffy clouds as they passed.

"Yeah." Zuko answered then jumped when Keiichi slammed into the room, stomping over and resuming his seat, scribbling furiously in that ledger he always carried, face pulled into a scowl and his shoulders tensed so much Zuko thought his arms might just snap and fall off.

"Maybe someone spat on him again…" Katsuo muttered and Zuko stared at the spy.

"People do that?" he asked then scowled. He was coming off as naïve again…

"Keiichi isn't exactly popular with the men, probably why he didn't go into the military despite being generally physically capable." Katsuo shrugged a little and leaned into his shoulder. "Even I kind of don't like him, he was always too… easily knocked off balance. I kind of like to be able to tease people without them freaking out."

"Maybe I should take it easy on him, he does look a bit stressed…" Zuko mused and Keiichi finally sighed and glanced back at them.

"I can hear every word you're saying you know." he stated and Zuko blushed, crossing his legs and looking away, Katsuo shrugging again.

"Oh well, sorry. Didn't mean to offend." Katsuo stated, actually sounding sincere and Keiichi scoffed.

"Despite popular belief, I'm not that delicate. I'm used to such imprudent behavior by now." he grumbled and crossed his arms, facing forwards again.

The bridge was silent for a moment, the quiet heavy and awkward.

Juyoi whistled.

"Wow, that was awkward." the captain grunted and Zuko laughed unsteadily.

"yeah." he muttered.

"Well, I'm leaving." Katsuo stated, standing and starting towards the door.

"Huh? Why?" Zuko frowned, not wanting to see him retreat again but Katsuo looked back at him and seemed to know what he was getting at.

"Got important sneaking around things to do, be back soon." he stated and waved a little before pulling the door open and heading out.

--

Katsuo walked down the hallways in a normal manner, for him, completely invisible to any who weren't specifically looking. He counted the halls, making sure he had the numbers right and stopped, turning down one and then counting doors. He stopped halfway between the sixth and seventh and knocked four times in rapid succession on the wall.

"open up, it's me." he growled and the wall panel swung inwards, him faced down with three masked men, all standing at attention.

"sir." they stated and another man, masked the same as the others, with long hair pulled back into a pony tail and a scar over his left cheek, one that Katsuo knew went all the way down his neck because he'd been the one to keep that scar from killing him, stepped forwards.

"Katsuo, it's been a while since you checked up on us." he stated, an honorable sense of deference about him.

"I took a little personal time. How is it going?" he asked and the man nodded to the others, them closing the wall panel after Katsuo and leading him into the secret room.

"It's going, though with the reports we're getting in, our efforts on the home front aren't as good as I could hope." the man sighed a little, leading him to a table where there were several reports laying about on various tables.

"How many assassination attempts?" Katsuo asked, leafing through the papers quickly, scanning their contents with an expert eye.

"Seven." the man answered and Katsuo nodded. It was less than he expected.

"And what's the news?" he asked and the man pulled a specific paper out of the stack, giving the report to him while orating.

"We managed to diffuse the situation each time, with only a bare echo of response from even that young earth bender girl." he answered and Katsuo nodded.

"Have you discovered who's behind the attacks?" he asked and the man stopped, looking at the others then back at him.

"Yes." he answered and Katsuo's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he asked and the man sighed.

"You're not going to like this…" he said hesitantly and Katsuo's eyes narrowed a little more until they were nearly just slits.

"Just tell me honestly Jugan." Katsuo sighed a little himself and the man stood straighter.

"Noh. Your mother. She's been directing forces from prison." he answered, voice heavy with what Katsuo could only interpret as apprehension.

"She's insane, in asylum, why would those fools even think her judgment could--"

"That's just it, the ravings of a maniac are becoming enough force to quicken these rebel's hands. The tensions are strained enough, even with Zuko's supporters, because he felt the nation in the hands of outsiders. They're not making any changes and are just working on keeping everything going, but there is a general unease about it." Jugan sighed and crossed his arms. "And to the people who were against him inheriting the throne to begin with, it was an open act of treachery against the nation."

"People are idiots…" Katsuo scowled and kneaded at his forehead a little before standing straight again. "What do you estimate is the amount of time before all hell breaks loose?"

"Weeks, days, who knows? It might all hold out until we get back, but it _is _going to blow up, and when it does, it'd be in our best interests if our forces weren't divided like this." Jugan sighed, arms crossing loosely.

"Yes, I know, but Zuko's protection is more important than securing the capital, if need be, we can get it back." Katsuo stated, giving Jugan a serious look. "if he dies, we're just shit out of luck because that means some random noble will inherit the throne or we'll resort to martial law, and that won't bode well for any of us."

"I understand. Hopefully it'll bide over until we return but it's possible your mother will figure that into her equation and time her strike when we're most vulnerable." Jugan nodded and Katsuo frowned.

"Being?" he asked and the man sighed.

"Um, as of yet, we can't see us being any more vulnerable than we are right now, with our forces split between here, Ba Sing Se, and the capital." he stated and Katsuo contemplated this information.

"Hmm, okay, hawk everyone in Ba Sing Se and the capital, order those in the capital to move out to the location outside city limits that I'll indicate, and order those in Ba Sing Se to rendezvous with them at that location. We're going to feint, and if she's as stable as they seem to think she is, she'll wait, knowing it's a trap, and if she's as unstable as I think she is, she'll attack, either way, it buys us time or gives us a method of attack." Katsuo stated, writing out his instructions for him. He pulled the map to him and marked a quick X on the map. It was one of many bunkers, only four of which his mother didn't know about, this being one of them.

"Tell them to bunk there, it'll be marked in the usual way." he stated and handed the map to his right hand man.

"And your mother, how are we supposed to know she doesn't remember all the tricks and--" he started and Katsuo smirked a little.

"Doesn't matter." Katsuo stated and stood. "I changed every bit of code and layout, with the exception of several dummy bunkers that are occasionally used, and maybe the original sign language. All of her information is now obsolete."

"Did… is there any chance you planned on her being an enemy one day?" Jugan asked hesitantly and Katsuo chuckled.

"Jugan, I plan on everyone being an enemy one day, especially my family." he answered honestly and started towards the secret hatch. "well, I'd best get back before Zuko thinks I've abandoned him again, stay sharp and keep me notified, weekly please, and make sure not to break into my room, knock."

"Yes sir." Jugan nodded and saluted him. Katsuo snapped once and turned back.

"Good. Oh, Jugan, if you'd send that boy, Sokka was it? The Water Tribe boy, the information, hopefully he can improvise some defense for the palace until we get back." Katsuo smiled at him and pushed the door open. "he's good at improvising, mention words like 'fort' and 'minefield' and perhaps the occasional 'booby trap'. He'll have a ball.""Right on it sir." Jugan grinned and Katsuo nodded, slipping out and starting away from his secret base of operations.

--

Katsuo was calculating just how many troops he had remaining in the capital and Ba Sing Se combined, wondering if experience and ability would be able to stand up to the sheer mass of a mob, as he walked to the bridge, coming up alongside his brother who looked equally preoccupied. Katsuo smiled over at him.

"Hi, need any help sorting your thoughts?" he offered and Kaido glanced at him, irritated beyond measure, and Katsuo backed off a little before Kaido even made anything vocal.

"No, I don't need any help." he declared, sounding agitated, and Katsuo simply nodded.

"Fine, I understand." he stated, willing to give his brother space, and Kaido blinked at him once then scowled and sped up a little. Katsuo sighed. Strike four-hundred and seventy-six. Oh well, try, try again…

Katsuo pulled the door open from his brother and let him enter first, smiling at Zuko's inquisitive glance and chuckled as Juyoi ranted about the damn engines as he slid down the ladder to help the engineers, his second Lu Ten sitting at the head in the captain's chair, making sure everything kept green.

Katsuo and Kaido split around Zuko's seat, Katsuo leaning against Zuko's as he didn't have a place, and Kaido sitting at his, Keiichi glancing at him then going back to what he was doing, his actions blatantly frosty. Katsuo only then felt out of place.

He was more surprised it hadn't happened sooner than it had happened at all. It was a sort of inevitability of his profession after all, he moved, flowed with the shadows as only he could, and as such, had no permanence, no set place.

It was a familiar feeling and he chuckled derisively at himself, Zuko's eyes shooting to him, looking somewhat worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Katsuo smiled a little wider at the worry.

"Yes, simply thinking in retrospect about how odd a position I'm in." he smiled down at Zuko and the fire lord sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling a little, Katsuo leaning into him the smallest, nearly imperceptible, bit, and Katsuo noticed Kaido's eyes on him, and Keiichi's eyes on Kaido and he smiled again.

What an interestingly dramatic predicament.

Someone was going to end up stabbed at this rate.

--

Toph walked quietly, listening and waiting. She could feel them, sneaking through the empty hallways, occasionally getting knocked off by those ghosts she'd gotten used to. You couldn't try to find where they were, just where they weren't, their steps so silent it was impossible to find them, but as the assassins were quickly taken care of, one by one, her shoulders relaxed and eventually slumped.

They were too good at their job, the third invasion that week and they'd gotten it down to a science. Quick, efficient little ghosts. She could only imagine who they belonged to.

She was smiling when she entered the throne room, Suki and Sokka talking, brows furrowed, over what she assumed was paperwork, and Mei argued with an advisor over the content of the newest lay coming out on Ember Island.

For Some Reason, _The Deadbeat Prince _didn't have a very positive spin on current events…

Toph flopped onto the floor near the throne and eventually the advisor scurried off, leaving her there.

"You look happy." Mei smiled and Toph stretched out.

"Yeah, our job has been pretty sweet so far." she grinned and Suki looked up.

"Oh, did our little friends stop another assassination?" she asked and Toph nodded.

"Yep, they ghosted in, ghosted out like nothing. I'm starting to think maybe they should let one through so I don't get rusty." she declared, cracking her knuckles and Sokka scoffed, not looking up from his work.

"Che, like _you'd _get rusty…" he declared and she smirked.

"Yeah, you're right, I _am_ pretty awesome." Toph stated, crossing her arms behind her head and he threw a wad of paper at her.

"Heh, yeah right. Don't get a full head." Sokka chuckled and Suki elbowed him a little, smiling as she did so.

"I think we should thank them. Chocolates or something?" she suggested and Sokka shrugged.

"More like a nice big dinner, there are quite a few of them." Mei stated with a contemplative frown.

"Hmm, if I happened to get an exact number on my dresser when I go to bed it wouldn't be adverse. After all, it's nice to know how many guests to prepare for, even if they are invisible." Suki smiled and looked around as if they were in the room with them.

"Invisible to me, not you." Toph chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Suki waved her off and Toph rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully we'll get some word from Zuko eventually, I hate being in the dark about this stuff." Sokka grumbled and scribbled something out on the form he was filling out.

"I'm sure we will, and if he doesn't, Katsuo will send a letter again." Mei stated sedately, a mall smile pulling at her lips.

"Heh, maybe we should write back telling him to kick Zuko into writing us already." Toph grinned and Mei nodded.

"maybe." she agreed, all too quickly and Toph laughed, Suki yawning loudly then blushing a little.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." Suki announced, standing and crossing her arms.

"Night Suki." Sokka stated, standing and kissing her cheek lightly before going back to work. She rolled her eyes and little and looked towards Mei who shook her head.

"See ya in the morning." Toph smirked.

"Yep. See ya." Mei waved a little and Suki chuckled.

"Night!" Suki said and wandered off, and the others smiled and relaxed, content in their security.

Security who were soon to get word to stop securing them.

Fortunately, they were meant to get a letter too; otherwise, Toph wouldn't be able to tell if they'd ever even really been there.

And she didn't need anything _else_ to make her crazy. Puberty, being blind, and all the rock throwing magic was plenty, thanks.

End.

Okay, that's not too bad a stopping point is it? I made it long to sort of make up for the time I won't be posting but, hey, nothing I say is really going to keep you guys from sending me "Oh Noes!!!" so, y'know.

I'll just start churning out chapters then we can have a semi-predictable schedule again! Remember that?! Back in like… Chapter 6? When you could predict my chapters?! I miss it so!!!!! T_T

Anyway, don't think I'm hiatusing this, cause I am working on it, just stocking up rather than going into immediate production. You know…

The next chapter Will, without fail, be up on New Years Eve (I'll even go for midnight, to make it all specially special and junk but hey, I'll admit it, I might or might not be totally drunk due to copious amounts of champagne.) and the others will come in successive weeks to follow as I see fit to post it.

Yay.

So farewell, until we meet again.

*takes a bow and exits stage left.*


	16. Chapter 16

And Now… the much anticipated Chapter… oh my god, I actually forgot what chapter number I was on for a second there… This is what Christmas does to me, do you _see _this crap? I need to not be involved in religious activities outside of killing small mammals…

Haha, no, I'm kidding, but really, here's the chapter. And I actually only just now noticed that I stopped on a square chapter number… it was 15, really? Why do I always do things in multiples of 5??? Also, It's Guess That Song Time! Seriously, if you can figure out where I got the chapter title from, I'll write you something special! Really special!!! O *V* Yatta!!!!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!

Chapter 16: Because Happiness Is Just a Dash Away.

"What the hell does he mean _improvise_?!" Sokka yelled in disgust, crumpling the letter. "it's not like I have a thousand and one plans for how to protect this place! All my ideas were focused on getting in not keeping other people out!!!!"

"if you think about it, it's not too far apart. You know all the secret ways to get in, right?" Mei sighed and Sokka froze in place.

"Well, yeah! Of course I do, I borrowed like twenty different scrolls on fire nation architecture from that Spirit Library and--" he muttered and Suki set her hand on Sokka's arm.

"So how hard could it really be to seal them up?" Suki asked and Sokka went flat, his fist drooping as he thought about it.

"You might have something there…" he mused, the gears practically visible as they turned in his skull. "Basically, a reversal of my original ideas."

"Yep." Suki nodded and Toph grinned.

"Plus, we get to make booby traps!!!" she whooped and Sokka nodded excitedly.

"I bet he threw that in there on purpose…" Mei muttered, Suki chuckling.

"I wouldn't put it past him." she stated and Sokka giggled evilly to Toph.

"I'm thinking snake pits, what do you think?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno, a good spike trap is always good. And you don't have to worry about the snakes escaping from the pit…" she answered and he snapped.

"Oh! What about swinging log traps?" he suggested and she frowned.

"Eh, that might not be good for the every day personnel to avoid. We should go for traps that actually contain the enemy rather than smash his head in…" she muttered and he nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and starting to scrawl it down.

"hmm, you have a point." he muttered as he wrote out several ideas, Toph occasionally asking a question or making a comment on how much blood constituted death and if they could have a pit of trained wolverines at some point, to which Sokka granted if she could train them, they could have them.

"Were… were they like that before they met?" Mei asked, casting a somewhat disturbed look at Suki. The girl shook her head.

"Nope. They've gotten better." she answered honestly and Mei shuddered.

--

Katsuo kneaded at his eyes as Keiichi and Kaido argued over whether or not they'd have enough food for the journey or if they should stock up while still in fire nation territory. Zuko seemed to have the same response to the incessant bickering and eventually Juyoi slammed his fist on the table between them.

"Dear god, just shut up!" he bellowed, Kaido blinking at him in shock and Keiichi all but sinking through the floorboards as he shirked away. Juyoi sighed and crossed his arms. "like I said before, we need to have the most provisions we can because we don't know if there's a viable source of food on this little magic island."

"it's cursed, not magic." Katsuo stated and Juyoi scowled.

"whatever." he waved the statement off, and Katsuo smiled.

"He is right though, despite the fact that it is obviously inhabited, we should get extra food." Katsuo stated sarcastically, leaning back in his newly provided chair, Juyoi casting a glare back at him. Katsuo grinned. "Maybe we can start a soup kitchen."

"How about your face shuts or I throw you off the ship?" Juyoi growled and Katsuo smiled but didn't say anything. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Is the pissing contest over or would you two like a minute?" Zuko asked and thought he heard someone giggle outside of his vision.

"I think we're good. Are we good Cap'n?" Katsuo stated, casting a look at the captain whose eyebrow twitched as if he was refraining from strangling the spy.

"Just sit there and behave." Zuko scolded and Katsuo smiled and crossed his arms.

"Will do." he stated and Juyoi cast a pleading look at Zuko who sighed.

"regardless, he has a point, if it's inhabited there's no point in getting more supplies, however mooching off an island full of exiles doesn't make me feel very good so, make sure we're self-sufficient." Zuko ordered and Juyoi smirked at Katsuo.

"Will do Zuko." the captain said with obvious superiority in his voice. Katsuo was busy staring out the window, not really paying attention, so his moment was kind of ruined."It's going to rain." Katsuo frowned and Zuko looked out the window himself, clouds a dark, tumulus blue-gray. Zuko nodded.

"Most likely." he agreed and Katsuo's arms crossed over his chest.

"Do… do you think that this thing can resist lightning?" he asked hesitantly, as if fearing an answer, and Juyoi nodded sharply, not looking back.

"That was ironed out in the early stages." he answered, and Katsuo winced a little.

"How early?" he asked and the captain glanced back, a positively evil grin on his face.

"Early enough." he stated and Katsuo glared away from him, looking back to the window as if it was going to devour them all alive. Zuko frowned and stood up.

"Katsuo, come with me." he stated more than asked, starting towards the door, the spy frowning softly but following. Katsuo frowned over at him, curious as Zuko led him from the bridge and down the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming with you, mind telling me where we're going?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really?"

"Are you afraid of lightning?" Zuko blurted and Katsuo turned, blinking at him.

"What?!"

"It's just um, you seemed uncomfortable…"

"Yes, facing your own potential morality does that." Katsuo rolled his eyes. "Have you stopped to consider the fact that we're in a flying metal tube and that lightning is _attracted _to metal?"

"actually, yes, but Juyoi says it's been handled so it doesn't bother me." Zuko stated with a shrug.

"I have trust issues, so sue me." Katsuo grumbled and Zuko set a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back." he said softly, earning a small smile.

"Me too." Katsuo confessed and Zuko smiled back at him.

--

Kaido sat, back straight as he worked, occasionally glancing over at Keiichi who was acting especially frosty towards him.

He ignored it. He glanced over to Juyoi who seemed generally irked as he skimmed over the engine reports, and then felt his eyes gravitating to Keiichi again. It seemed he was trying really hard to make his irritation known…

Kaido sighed.

"You seem irritated." he stated and the advisor cast a glare in his direction.

"Why would you say that?" Keiichi asked, snapping his book closed sharply. Kaido winced a little.

"Oh no reason. Other than it seems you're trying you're very hardest to let everyone in the room know it without talking…" he grumbled and Keiichi glared back at him.

"Don't be snide." he growled and Kaido rolled his eyes.

"Don't be rude." he shot back and Keiichi stood.

"I'm getting some air." he stated and stomped to the ladder, climbing it quickly and the hatch slamming behind him as he climbed up onto the deck, air blowing through the bridge for a brief second.

Juyoi whistled lowly.

"What'd you do?" he asked, looking over at Kaido who was still blinking up at the ladder like he'd never seen it before.

"I… have no clue." Kaido said slowly and then sat back in his chair, scratching a little at his head.

--

Keiichi slumped and glared out at the gray, depressed looking clouds facing him down.

Yes, he looked like a hormonal teenage boy.

No, he didn't care that he was acting immature.

He sighed a little and kneaded at his eyes a little. He did not need the stress of this whole situation… honestly; it was bad enough Zuko was off cavorting aimlessly, let alone--

Keiichi's train of thought derailed when he heard a hatch open near him. He looked over to it and saw a masked face poke up.

"Hey! This is kinda cool huh?" Katsuo chuckled and climbed up the rest of the way. "Mind if I hide up here? I'm testing something out."

"Go ahead." Keiichi stated blankly, the man sitting a few feet away from him, sprawled on the small observation deck, the air rushing past them.

It was silent between them but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, both men simply thinking their own thoughts and leaving the other to his own devices.

Then there was a thump and Zuko crawled up through the hatch, glaring at Katsuo and looking the angriest that Keiichi had seen him in a while.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled and Katsuo shot towards him.

"You're like a bloodhound, how the hell are you doing that?" Katsuo exclaimed and leaned towards him. "It took you like five minutes to find me and I totally hid my trail!"

"I dunno, I just went to the place I thought you were least likely to go." Zuko answered with a scowl and Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at him.

"How on earth do you know me so well?" he asked, looking vaguely suspicious. He frowned and crossed his arms looking Zuko over critically. "I bet Aang taught you some secret mind reading Avatar power."

"Idiot." Zuko sighed and Katsuo smiled and shrugged.

"Well what am I supposed to think?"

"You two are positively ridiculous." Keiichi stated and then Zuko glanced over at him.

"What has you so angry?" he asked with a frown. "I didn't do anything."

"Nothing." Keiichi muttered and glanced away, officially giving off angst-vibes. Katsuo sighed and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Kaido being his usual self?" he asked in all seriousness and Keiichi slapped his hand away.

"Can't you just go make-out or something?" Keiichi scowled and Katsuo smirked over at Zuko.

"I believe that was an order Zuko." he stated and Zuko flushed and crossed his arms.

"Don't even." he declared and Katsuo laughed.

"I just think a little someone is jealous of our happiness."

"Why on earth should I be jealous of you? I'm well-bred, I have a terrific job doing something I enjoy, and I get to spend time--" Keiichi started ad Katsuo frowned.

"Around people who hate you?" he added.

"Doing things that matter." Keiichi growled and Katsuo shrugged.

"I just think that maybe you should stick up for yourself a little more. Maybe you should go after what you want and face that which you don't."

"And since when are you a guru of happiness?"

"I never claimed to be any kind of expert."

"Oh yeah, because everything is _so _easy for you isn't it?! Obviously you can solve all your problems by disappearing for a week! Some of us have responsibilities! Some of us are more considerate of others than you!" Keiichi yelled and gripped fists at his sides and then screamed. "I can't stand you! Don't you understand that not everyone is capable of admitting how they feel like a complete fool!?"

Keiichi stopped his rant, panting heavily and glaring at Katsuo, the spy's eyes wide and blinking at him. Then Katsuo's expression went lax and he nodded.

"I see. Do you feel better?" he asked and Keiichi growled.

"no." he said stubbornly. In all honesty, he did kind of feel better.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't live up to your standards. I know that I'm looked down upon by a lot of people and I understand that I'm not the most traditional of people." Katsuo stated and stood, looking steadily at Keiichi. "However, I'm not going to sit here and have you blame me for your own inabilities."

Katsuo nodded to him and headed to hatch, looking at Zuko.

"I'm going to the engine rooms." Katsuo stated and slid down the ladder, Zuko scowling a little.

"Great. Now he's all irritated."

"Fine." Keiichi grumbled and Zuko frowned at him.

"what's the matter Keiichi? You're not usually this down."

"it's nothing."

"Okay… if you say so." Zuko frowned at him then started after Katsuo. Keichi sighed and slumped a little.

This was starting to affect his professional status; he was going to have to do something about it.

Keiichi groaned and stood.

Great, now he had to try and devise a way to somehow kind of spill his guts to Kaido in a professional manner so he doesn't get laughed at.

Terrific.

--

Katsuo wandered his way toward the engine rooms, not really angry so much as contemplative. Was he really insensitive to his responsibilities to have dropped off the face of the world for a week?

Katsuo's frown hardened when Jugan dropped down into walking with him.

"Katsuo, sir." the man stated, inclining his head a little and Katsuo nodded.

"what's going on?" he asked mildly and the man pulled a page.

"our troops are moved into position with the exception of three keeping a watch on things at the palace, in case she decides to make a move there first, after all, we're sworn to protect the throne and--"

"who's there?"

"Mariko, Hariki, and Souku."

"They understood that my orders were for everyone right? Did they send back a reason?"

"Yes, apparently the assassination attempts doubled. They've been fending off incompetent spies the last few days."

"Send Hatsuki a blank page."

"Sir?"

"He'll understand what it means, send him a blank page of paper with my name on it."

"Hatsuki's blind sir."

"I know that, just do it."

"Yes sir." Jugan said reluctantly then frowned. "You seem like you're in a bad mood."

"I am. Jugan, while I was away everything went smoothly, yeah?"

"Of course, delegation is what I do best."

"Good. Just wondering." Katsuo stated and started off away from him, turning the corner to come face to face with his brother, Jugan vanishing to do as ordered. Kaido scowled and crossed his arms.

"hi." he stated, looking somewhat distasteful and Katsuo lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Nice to see you too." he stated and the general scowled.

"Sorry, bad day."

"Yeah, your right hand man ran off to the one place you wouldn't drag him down from, I'd be upset too."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No I was being sarcastic earlier."

"Right, listen, if you see him again let him know I need to talk to him."

"More likely he'll see you before he sees me, we had a bit of a discussion."

"Oh. What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing of consequence. Then again, I guess for me that's he equivalent of condemning him to death so maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut and off myself quietly and with the least amount of fuss as possible."

"Now you're definitely being sarcastic."

"The man can see."

"Are you okay? You seem upset."

"I don't see why you should care, the world is only going to shit on us."

"Whatever, I'm not drunk enough to deal with this, if you see Keiichi let him know and all that, I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye." Katsuo snapped and stomped off, arms crossing.

He sighed a bit once he was a little farther out of sight of his brother.

Well okay, maybe he was just a _bit_ mad.

"Katsuo!" Zuko called after him and he looked back at him, surprised he was only just now catching up to him. Zuko started towards him and frowned at him. "The engine room entrance is down the hall."

"Yeah I just said that I think…" Katsuo stated, frowning a little. "More as a sort of generic 'I'm leaving' than my actual destination."

"Well where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I was just wandering around and being a general ass to everyone to approach me."

"I see that, c'mon, we're going to my room."

"Yeah, of course we are." Katsuo muttered and Zuko looked back at him.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Of course not. If you want to be left alone all you have to do is say so." Zuko said, eyes narrowing and Katsuo pulled his wrist from his hand.

"Fine, leave me alone." he stated and Zuko grit his teeth a little then turned from him,

"fine." he growled then stomped off down the hall and Katsuo turned and went the other way.

Then he groaned a little because he'd just blown off the one person who could possibly make him feel a little better.

"I'm seriously gonna have to work on that whole 'controlling your temper' spiel." Katsuo grumbled and ruffled a hand back through his hair.

Sometimes, he just shouldn't be allowed to think.

--

Zuko growled lowly, stomping towards his room and ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from the various crewmembers he passed.

This was getting way too out of hand, they were all going insane, that was the only plausible explanation. Knowing they couldn't land was driving everyone fucking stir-crazy.

That was the only possible reason he could possibly be so agitated at such a small thing.

He just thought Katsuo had gotten over the whole 'distance myself to avoid further harm' thing.

Zuko slammed into his room then stiffened when he was grabbed from behind.

He reacted immediately, gripping the arm on him tight and twisting, grunting when a forearm hit his ribs and his fingers slipped off the attacking appendage and then he relaxed a little bit when he saw it was Kaido.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Kaido frowned, looking genuinely concerned, and Zuko sighed, swiping his hair back a little with one hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, rather than answer the question, Kaido sighed.

"Have you seen Keiichi?" he asked and Zuko inwardly smiled in a manner comparable to Azula's evilest grin.

"Last I saw he was camping out on the observation platform." Zuko answered and Kaido seemed to sense his intent and shifted a little.

"Oh. Right." he stated brusquely and Zuko sighed.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" he asked and Kaido shook his head.

"I have no idea. Nothing, as far as I know." he muttered and Zuko nodded and then frowned.

"Yeah, I know how that one is." he muttered and Kaido straightened.

"Thanks anyway, I guess I'll just wait for him to come down off his high horse." he said and went towards the door then frowned. "Is um… is there anything bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine, just a little fidgety I guess." Zuko answered quickly and Kaido nodded and left, without another word.

Zuko sighed heavily and flopped back onto his slightly lumpy bed only to hear a thump in the corner and sighed.

"What now?" he grumbled and there was a small dip in the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Katsuo said softly and Zuko closed his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." he muttered and it was quiet for a second.

"Am I irresponsible?" Katsuo asked suddenly and Zuko smirked.

"Yes. You're probably the most irresponsible person I've ever met. If you touched a piece of paperwork I'd think the end of the world was upon us." he answered and Katsuo swatted at his shoulder.

"I'm being serious." he grumbled and Zuko lifted up a little, turning and looking down at the sulking spy.

"Not when it matters." he stated and Katsuo frowned up at him.

"Hm?" he hummed and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"that's my answer. You're not irresponsible when it matters." Zuko stated and Katsuo sighed a little.

"yeah, I mean, the guys had it well in hand, it's not like they can't delegate…" he muttered and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What are you mumbling about now?" he asked and Katsuo looked right up at him.

"Nothing important." he said softly and Zuko swallowed thickly as he looked down at him. Katsuo lifted a little, suddenly, and stole a kiss, one hand resting soft against Zuko's cheek. Zuko relaxed and pressed into the kiss, feeling somewhat lethargic and simply letting it happen, not pushing it very far. Katsuo pulled back and sighed.

"It seems like I didn't kiss you at all while I was AWOL…" Katsuo said softly, Zuko swallowing.

"You didn't. I don't think."

"Oh screw this." Katsuo grumbled and lunged at him, Zuko making a slightly indignant noise before soft lips pressed to his. Real lips, with no veil of fabric, no soft guard of silk masks.

Zuko felt a soft shiver go through him, pressing closer to the spy and lifting a hand to press softly against hardly ever exposed skin.

It felt soft, more intimate than any other kiss Katsuo had given him. For some reason Zuko always expected it to be a kind of joke, to pull away and have Katsuo break the lingering feelings with some witty comment, but this time it just felt different, more sincere.

It honestly felt like Katsuo had missed him, nearly as much as he'd missed the spy's company.

Then the airship pitched, tossing both of them from the bed and Zuko struggled to throw himself upright before he slammed his head into anything. He looked over at Katsuo had already replaced his mask.

"That, is never a good sign." the spy muttered and Zuko had to admit, he kind of agreed with him on that one.

End chapter.

AH! A cliffy! Now that was an actual cliffy. No, really, the last one was a kinda lame cliffy.

Ah, I'm getting the hang of this again. I hate how sometimes it feels like I'm learning to write all over again after a bout of positively terrible writer's block.

Well, off to bawl my eyes out, again, at the last chapter of Y: the Last Man.

Damn monkey makes me cry every time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ya, I'm back, I'm glad for the response and the fact that nobody tried to kill me. Yes. Please refrain from killing the writer, it's terribly counterproductive…

Also, the chapter title sounds like it should be Juyoi's catchphrase, lol.

Chapter 17: 50% Luck, 20% Skill, and 30% Who Gives a Shit?

Zuko arrived at the bridge with Katsuo hot on his heels to see Juyoi going around the room barking orders with a slightly more fevered tack to his actions.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, catching the captain's gaze, the spat and crushed the engine report he'd be handed in his hand.

"Someone shot at us is what bloody happened!!!!" he yelled and threw his hands in the air. "Like my job isn't fucking hard enough!"

"Yeah, I figured. Bad sign." Katsuo nodded and snapped to catch the rampaging captain's gaze. "what's the damage and do we have any intelligence on who shot at us yet?"

"not at us, they shot us, we've got boilers six through nine out, and the water tankers are draining out a huge gaping hole out the backside." he growled and glared over at Keiichi who was standing, stony-faced, off to the side. "any ideas."

"We're going to have to land." Zuko interjected and Juyoi threw his hands in the air.

"Where the hell are we going to land? We're in the middle of the mother fucking ocean!" he ranted and Katsuo snapped, three men dropping from the rafters to stand at attention.

"Gimme a sec." he excused himself and went over to them. "Suggestions boys?"

"it's them, the Phoenix Followers. They were in an R-rank sea vessel and have disappeared out of sight." one stated and Katsuo nodded.

"Right. Anything we can do about the huge gaping hole in the hull?" Katsuo asked and Jugan stepped forwards.

"We're only 0.6 miles off the coast. We could make an emergency landing." Jugan stated and sighed. "it's risky, but we could do it."

"Um, who are these guys?" Zuko asked suddenly, right by Katsuo's shoulder. The spy lifted a hand.

"Shh." Katsuo hushed him and turned back to Jugan. "What about the locals? Friendly?"

"No such luck." the other man answered, Jugan nodding in agreement. Katsuo sighed and stood a little straighter.

"Don't have much choice. Direction?" he asked and looked back at Juyoi to see if he was paying attention.

"Twenty two port and downward angle." Jugan answered and Katsuo looked back at Juyoi.

"Think your guys can manage it Cap?" he asked and Juyoi growled lowly.

"We're fucked." Juyoi growled and rushed to the wheel. "Have boilers four through twelve put on simmer."

"Six, seven, and eight are--" one man started and Juyoi cast him a look.

"I know that! Have them focus on one through three and twelve and thirteen." Juyoi growled and the man rushed off to relay the orders. Juyoi growled and pulled the wheel sharp to the left. The whole ship tilted and suddenly they burst forwards in a looping spiral. Kaido gripped the chair's arm and looked incredibly sick.

"Are we supposed to be doing that?" he asked, face turning a pale green,

"Unless you want to hit the ground head on." Juyoi growled and glared back at Zuko. "I suggest you hold onto something or fly out the damn front window."

"I've got him." Katsuo stated and without warning swept him up against the back on his chair. Zuko opened his mouth to argue but Katsuo set a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Shh. It's a crash landing, extreme measures and all that." Katsuo whispered in his ear, Zuko's eyes still trained in front of him, Katsuo pressed up against his back, both arms placed protectively on either side of him. The beach came into view below and Juyoi cursed.

"I picked a hell of a time to quit smoking." he growled and Kaido puked somewhere in the background, Katsuo pressing firmly against Zuko.

"Brace yourself." he whispered and the ship impacted a few second later, skidding and bumping along the shore, the sand cushioning them to an extent but the rocks probably weren't helping much.

The ship rumbled and creaked, the back end still swinging around slowly though the front and stopped moving. A few braces buckled and groaned under the ship's own weight as steam escaped and put pressure on them.

The noise and movement finally stopped and Zuko took a deep breath, inhaling smoke and then coughing a little, looking over his shoulder at Katsuo.

"You okay?" he asked and Katsuo nodded stiffly.

"fine." he answered curtly and Zuko nodded.

"You can let go." he said and Katsuo chuckled nervously.

"ah, well that's a bit embarrassing see, I'm kind of frozen." he muttered and Zuko looked down at the iron grip he had on the back of his chair.

"We're on the ground, just calm down." Zuko said softly and set a hand on his. Katsuo nodded and backed up, letting him go and looking around the room.

"Is… is everyone okay?" he asked, voice a little stronger and Juyoi kicked the wheel and turned.

"HELL YES! I'm fucking fantastic!" he yelled with a slight edge of insanity to his voice, seeming both impressed with himself and scared out of his mind.

"I'm short lunch but otherwise…" Kaido groaned and stood from his place against the wall, Keiichi groaning.

"Oh good grief Kaido…" he scowled, arms crossing, and Kaido smirked.

"I take it you're speaking to me again?" he asked and Keiichi growled a little.

"Shut up." he declared and Zuko chuckled weakly.

"I think we're all okay." he smiled and the group groaned its agreement in some way or form. Katsuo stepped away from him to the three men standing to the side, shaken but physically fine. Katsuo looked at them and nodded.

"Go assess the damage and report back, we need to know how long it'll take to get this thing back in the air." Katsuo ordered, still shaken, and then saluted.

"Yes sir." they stated in unison and rushed off. Katsuo looked over at Zuko and sighed.

"well, I guess we should get out of here, in case it's gonna blow or something." he suggested and Zuko nodded a little, more than eager to get out of the would-be death trap. There was a mumbling of agreement from everyone except Juyoi who made his way towards the hatch leading not so much down and kind of diagonally to the engines.

"I gotta get to the engines and see what the deal is." he announced and Katsuo was there in a flash.

"Let my men handle it. They're better trained for this sort of thing." he said sternly, hand settling on the captain's arm.

"What sort of thing?! Mass panic and death?" he yelled and Katsuo narrowed his eyes.

"Sabotage and catastrophe. Yes. " he answered and Juyoi scowled.

"How about engine schematics and how this whole tub works? Are your men trained in that?"

"Yes, now I'd suggest we get to a safe location while they handle this." Katsuo stated, deadly serious, and Juyoi growled and stomped to the emergency exit.

"Fine. But if they screw her up I'll not only hurt you, I'll pluck the heads off each of them individually." he grumbled and twisted the hatch sharply, the door falling out onto the sand. Katsuo ushered the rest of them towards the door and nodded.

"understood." he smirked and hopped out onto the sand after the captain.

--Zuko sighed and sat on the sand a little away from the growing crowd of survivors. He looked towards the sea beating against the shore and propped his chin in one hand. The storm that they'd seen from the air was nearly invisible now, mostly just overcast than anything and he was still sure it'd rain but it didn't look like it'd be too bad. There was a thump beside him and he glanced over at Katsuo sprawled there.

"You shouldn't go too far. It could be dangerous." he stated and Zuko smirked.

"When did you turn all cavalier protector?" he asked, a little touched at the concern.

"When I arrived in a position outside the expected." Katsuo sighed and stretched. "And for some reason the one person we need around is terribly likely to be kidnapped by natives for no good reason."

"What?" Zuko frowned and Katsuo shrugged.

"I just think it's a good idea that we all stay together. If my men's intel is right the area we're in isn't exactly fire nation friendly." Katsuo answered and gestured vaguely at the plume of smoke rising off the airship. "And someone is bound to notice that and come looking after a while."

"How good are your diplomacy skills?" Zuko smiled and Katsuo chuckled a little.

"Terrible. I'm meant to hide in the shadows until needed, talking to people that already hate me isn't exactly my forte." he stated and set a hand on Zuko's head. "So I'd hate to be embarrassed by having my brother one-up me by saving your ass instead of me."

Zuko shoved him off and smiled.

"I'm going to see how I can help."

"I don't think there's much to be done, my men are still going through the wreckage."

"Speaking of, what was up with those guys?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't remember them being listed with the people coming with me." Zuko smiled and Katsuo chuckled a little.

"Neither am I. Not really at least." Katsuo smiled and stood, offering Zuko a hand. "A few good men and all that."

"Have you seen Keiichi?" Kaido called, walking over to them, Katsuo pulling Zuko to his feet.

"Why? I thought he was with you guys." Zuko frowned and Kaido sighed.

"He was, I thought, but then we started helping people get out of the ship and I lost track of him." he stated and Katsuo sighed heavily.

"Oh great…" he muttered and Kaido rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked and Katsuo threw his hands up.

"Well, how do you think it works? Either he wandered off and is about to get captured or the neighboring village was keeping an eye on us and they snatched him up for interrogation." Katsuo explained and Zuko shook his head.

"Where do you come up with that stuff?" he asked and Katsuo kneaded at his eyes.

"Listen, if an enemy ship crashed near your home you'd probably take one of their men for questioning too, wouldn't you?" he asked and Zuko frowned.

"Well yes but--" he started and Katsuo jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the line of trees at their back.

"then it's ignorant to think that they wouldn't." he stated and Kaido sighed.

"Fine. I'll get a few men together and we'll go look--" he started and Katsuo hook his head.

"No, it'll take too long, we need to move immediately." Katsuo sighed and met Kaido's eyes. "Me and you alone should be good."

"I'm coming." Zuko stated, in a no-arguments type of voice.

And of course he was speaking to the two most contrary people in existence so it didn't matter.

"no." both of them said immediately and Zuko fumed."listen, I'm not some cringing wallflower, I was out in the deep dark world for years without you two and I did just fine on my own then, and I can do just fine on my own now." he declared and Kaido sighed.

"You're unarmed." he objected weakly and Zuko stared right at him.

"I'm a fire bender, I'm never unarmed." he stated, entirely certain that was the case. Katsuo groaned."Zuko, the whole point of the 'stay together' statement was to keep you out of danger, not drag you into it." he argued and Zuko shrugged.

"Fine, so you leave me here and I just follow you anyway." he stated and Kaido groaned then.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked and Zuko nodded.

"yes." he declared. And Katsuo and Kaido shared a singularly identical look of exasperation for a few seconds before Katsuo broke it and stood straighter.

"alright, fine, it's safer to keep an eye on you myself anyway. Just don't go shouting out who you are or that you're important when we meet up with them, that instantly makes you a target…" Katsuo stated and dug through his clothes for several surprisingly big knives. He handed one to Kaido and then looked back at Zuko. "Let's go then."

--

"I told you so." Katsuo stated as they approached the edge of the town from the higher ground, having gone a bit out of their way to not be coming a predictable route, and Kaido glared.

"okay, fine, you were right." he declared and Zuko sighed, watching them push and shove Keiichi, being his flustered and annoying self the whole way, and shook his head.

"They're not very experienced at this, they don't even have him tied up." he observed and Katsuo stood, starting forwards.

"yet." he stated and looked back at Kaido. "Approach the village from opposite sides, you can serve as a distraction and I'll--"

"Now wait a second, why am I the distraction?" Kaido interrupted.

"Obviously because I'm sneakier than you." Katsuo sighed.

"I see that but if we're honest you're more disruptive too." Kaido pointed out and Katsuo's eyebrow twitched.

"this has a better chance of working if I'm sneaking and you're distracting, it's basic math." he stated.

"Why don't you both get Keiichi and I'll distract them." Zuko grumbled.

"Didn't I specifically just now SAY a few minutes ago NOT to do exactly what you're suggesting?" Katsuo groaned, kneading at his eyes and Zuko grumbled and started forwards without them

"Yeah but if it keeps you two from fighting…" he stated and slid down the bank seconds before Katsuo landed in front of him.

"Hold on we are not letting you--" he started just for a group of three men to surround them.

"Intruders!" one called and Katsuo's eyes narrowed accusingly at Zuko.

"I could strangle you." he growled and turned, lifting his hands in surrender. Zuko slumped his shoulders sheepishly and mimicked Katsuo's action.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to--" he started and Katsuo growled at his left.

"Just… don't." he grumbled and a sword leveled at his throat.

"Who are you?" the man, obviously the one most in charge though he didn't give off much authority, holding the sword asked and Zuko opened his mouth just for Katsuo to elbow him.

"We're just passing through."

"By airship no doubt…" he growled and Katsuo sighed.

"Is there going to be a problem here?" he asked and the man growled.

"Take off the mask." he barked and Katsuo narrowed his eyes at him.

"If I don't take it off to sleep what on earth makes you think I'm going to take it off just because you said so?"

"Katsuo, don't be a smartass…" Zuko muttered warningly as more swords were unsheathed.

"Why don't you listen to your friend kid, take it off." the man ordered and Katsuo glared at him.

"Why don't you stab me first." he dared and Zuko groaned.

"Katsuo!" Zuko scolded and pushed him behind him, chuckling a little. "don't listen to him, he's got issues, what can I do to help make this less worrisome for you?"

"Why don't you both come with us and we'll talk through this." the man said, casting a glare at Katsuo who was boredly sighing and crossing his arms. "I think you have quite a bit to say."

"Uh, yeah." Zuko grumbled and glared at Katsuo too. "You know, I may have been the one to get us into this, but you just made it ten times worse."

"We're the distraction remember? I'm being distracting dammit…" Katsuo grumbled and sighed, swiping a hand back through his hair. "Plus, he pissed me off, what, I'm just supposed to say 'yes almighty sword-wielder, I'd be happy to tear my livelihood off my face for no god damn reason other than you don't like it'?"

One of the men behind them snorted and Katsuo sighed exasperatedly.

"Thank you." he stated and the leader looked accusingly at the man, now forcing himself to keep from laughing. Zuko sighed.

"You could be a little less rude." he stated pointedly ad Katsuo smiled.

"It was rude of him to shove a sword in my face." he stated and Zuko groaned and buried his face in one hand.

"So what if he started it, just…"

"Zuko, relax. It'll all be good." Katsuo stated, patting him on the shoulder and smiling softly.

--

"We're screwed." Katsuo stated baldly when they saw Kaido bound and gagged in their little prison beside Keiichi who was still untied, and leaning against the bars.

"I appreciate the gesture boys." the man sighed and Katsuo grumbled.

"Why couldn't we have gone with my plan?" he sighed out loud and Zuko shook his head as they were pushed towards the prison. The door locked behind them and Katsuo glanced once at Kaido before looking over at Keiichi.

"So what happened?" Zuko beat him to the question and all in all, ignored Kaido's indignant grunt at being left tied up on the floor. Keiichi sighed.

"He apparently tried to rescue me." the advisor sighed, shaking his head as if the entire idea was preposterous.

"We, more than one, inclusive of me and Zuko as well, we tried, Kaido just failed more spectacularly as me and Zuko were attempting unintentional distraction." Katsuo explained and the man sighed heavily.

"Either way I doubt we're in any real danger, they're just scared men protecting their homes." Keiichi stated and Zuko sighed heavily.

"Could I just--" he started and both men looked to him.

"No." Keiichi and Katsuo both declared and Zuko scowled.

"Talk to them, I'm sure we could come to some agreement or understanding." he finished and Katsuo rolled his eyes.

"not without revealing who you are and that's a risk I'm not taking if I don't have to." he declared, Kaido grunting loudly as they continued to ignore him."For once I agree with him." Keiichi nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate it." Katsuo said, looking to him and having a brief moment in which they both understood each other. It was all very manly and unspoken.

"No problem." Keiichi said, which ended the moment right on Zuko's heavy sigh.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? I'm starting to think that I should have left you all back at the palace and snuck off on my own in the dead of night." he grumbled and Katsuo grinned,

"I'd have drug you back, you do realize that right?" he stated and Kaido growled angrily, struggling up to a sitting position.

"Shut up Katsuo." Zuko sighed then Katsuo fell over when Kaido kicked him hard in the back of the knee and the spy struggled back up.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and Kaido simply glared at him, eyes serious and pissed off. Katsuo sighed and pulled a knife from behind his neck and went about cutting his brother's ropes. "You're a whiney little bitch, you know that right?"

Kaido pulled the gag from his mouth and stood, catching his balance and looking to Keiichi.

"I'm glad to see my efforts are appreciated."

"They would have eventually given me back if you had allowed me to employ a bit of diplomacy."

"They were going to kill you!!! They said it when I was coming to save you stupid ass!"

"I could have convinced them otherwise."

"You… you're so stupid! How on EARTH did you end up being an advisor?! You're going to get all of us killed and--"

"Why don't you just shut your stupid mouth and quit pretending you care about what happens to me?!"

"I-- you-- AUGH!" Kaido yelled then dove into a completely unrelated topic. Katsuo tsked.

"lover's quarrel." he shook his head and Zuko nodded.

"Should we intervene?" he asked and Katsuo shrugged.

"I dunno, looks like they're both handling each other very well." he stated and smiled evilly, looking over at Zuko. "Plus, maybe if they keep fighting they'll end up making out."

"I'm, not making out with him!" Keiichi yelled over at him and Katsuo blinked. Kaido growled.

"oh because it's just so disgusting, right?!" he growled and Keiichi snapped his gaze over at him.

"RIGHT!" he yelled. His chest was heaving and Kaido seemed a little taken aback at the statement but simply crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever." he grumbled and went over to the door of their cell. "I'll get us out of here."

"How?" Katsuo asked inquisitively and Kaido glared back at him before going back to examining the door. Katsuo sighed and went to the back wall, looking at it as Keiichi glanced nervously over at Zuko then crossed his arms and went about mumbling insulting things under his breath.

Zuko glanced at Katsuo who seemed occupied then sighed and walked over to Kaido.

"so, how's it look?" Zuko asked tentatively, Kaido grunting a little, his eyebrows drawn into a tight furrow on his brow with no sign of that changing any time soon.

"With enough leverage we should be able to--" he started to say and then Katsuo tapped them on the shoulder.

"Are you guys coming?" Katsuo frowned at them, pointing over one shoulder at the hole in the wall he'd been messing with. Kaido gaped.

"What… how'd you--" the general stammered and Katsuo smiled smugly.

"Did you forget who I am?" Katsuo shook his head and let Keiichi duck out first before smiling at Zuko. "it's practically expected of me to have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Zuko smiled and went out second, Kaido grumbling but quick on his heels.

"You have to tell me how you did that when we're free to talk."

"Fire ending's not entirely useless in my profession."

"You didn't tell me you're a--" Zuko started just for all three men to cover his mouth.

"SHH!" they hissed and Keiichi righted himself.

"Zuko, as capable as you are, it's still dangerous, you need to keep as low a profile as possible." the advisor said, living up to his position, and Kaido nodded in agreement.

"Plus. Escaping here." Katsuo added and Kaido rolled his eyes, Zuko blinking at them.

"You know, I only just realized all three of your names start with K." he blurted and Keiichi and Kaido both blinked at him like he was completely insane.

"What?" Kaido frowned, Katsuo looking over at them and frowning.

"oh god, he's gone mental…" Keiichi groaned and Katsuo moved closer to Zuko, wary.

"Zuko, yeah, they do, and we'll start a band and sing K related song later, but now, we're escaping, so shut your mouth and foll--" Katsuo started just until Zuko collapsed on him. He caught the fire lord and looked around critically, hand lifting to the knife casually tucked at his waist. Kaido meanwhile was panicking.

"Is he okay?! What happened?!" the general panicked.

"I figured the dart ticking out of his neck was obvious." Katsuo hissed and then snapped around to face one bush. His eyes steadied on it. "There."

Kaido lunged towards the bush and Katsuo sighed, holding Zuko up, plucking the dart from his neck. Keiichi extended a hand.

"Let me see it." he asked and Katsuo frowned at him.

"Why?" he asked and Keiichi sighed.

"Poison is a personal hobby of mine." he stated and rolled his eyes, Katsuo giving him a wary look.

"You're creepy. People have told you that before, right?" he asked and Keiichi growled lowly.

"Yes, now be quiet." Keiichi scowled and snatched the dart from him, looking it over as Kaido drug an unconscious man from the bushes. Katsuo shrugged.

"Bag the guy up, we may need him later." Katsuo stated and hefted Zuko up onto his back.

"For what?" Keiichi asked and Katsuo smiled.

"bartering." he stated simply and Keiichi shivered a bit, helping Katsuo get Zuko through the town unseen, Kaido stiff and on alert for any more threats.

--

Zuko groaned and a wet cloth settled on his forehead.

"What happened?" he grumbled.

"Nothing important, how do you feel?" Katsuo's voice said gently.

"Like shit, where are we?" Zuko growled and tossed the cloth off his forehead.

"At the base the men set up, it didn't take too long. Your head feel okay?" Katsuo asked, looking down into his eyes, Zuko groaning a little.

"it's fine, what time is it?" Zuko scowled and sat up only for his eyes to go to a man bound and gagged at the foot of the cot he was laying on. His eyes drifted to Katsuo. "Why is there a man at the foot of my bed?"

"I figured you deserved a present. Happy late birthday." Katsuo stated, deadpanned, and Zuko shook his head.

"Whatever, time, what time is it?" he demanded, trying to get his thoughts sorted out.

"Late, night time, I don't know the exact time." Katsuo answered, moving the grumbling and gagged man out of the way.

"Shit… how long was I out?" Zuko scowled and rubbed at his forehead.

"A couple hours, it took Keiichi a bit to figure out what he dosed you with." Katsuo answered and sat beside him on the cot.

"Oh." Zuko said softly, rubbing at his neck, a little sore near his ear, and Katsuo set a hand on his shoulder.

"You're fine by the way, maybe a bit of lightheadedness if you stand up, but other than that you're fine." Katsuo assured him and Zuko sighed and lay back down, kneading at his eyes.

"so everyone's fine?" he asked and Katsuo nodded.

"yeah." the spy answered.

"Good. Anything good about the ship?" Zuko asked, more than ready to be out of here and GONE from this place, back on the move.

"Juyoi's been marginally less pissed off the last half hour, so maybe." Katsuo shrugged and Zuko nodded a little, looking away from him.

"alright." he sighed, feeling exhaustion grip him but not quite ready to let it take him.

"You should rest a bit." Katsuo said softly, setting a hand on Zuko's arm and the boy looked over at him.

"Will you stay?" he asked and Katsuo chuckled.

"I was planning on it." he stated, the tent flapping open and Kaido poking his head in at him.

"Is he awake?" Kaido asked and Zuko waved a little at him.

"Yeah, I'm awake." he answered, Katsuo smirking.

"Good, rest and relax, I just wanted to see how you were." Kaido smiled then left, Zuko frowning at his abrupt appearance and just as abrupt departure.

"he's seemed odd recently." he mused, feeling somewhat guilty, and Katsuo chuckled.

"Ah, you know, new love and all that." Katsuo smiled and Zuko chuckled.

"You seriously believe that?" he asked and Katsuo shrugged.

"If he doesn't care, I'm sure Keiichi can convince him." Katsuo grinned and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I'd say you were a hopeless romantic but you're a bit too emotionally traumatized for that." he muttered and Katsuo didn't answer. Zuko glanced to him and Katsuo was smiling softly down at him but not doing anything. "What?"

"I'm totally a hopeless romantic." Katsuo laughed and Zuko shook his head.

"dork." he declared and Katsuo set a hand on his shoulder, standing.

"get some sleep, it's late and you had a long day." Katsuo said softly and Zuko frowned, lifting a hand to hold onto him.

"Katsuo…" he muttered and Katsuo pulled loose.

"I'm just going over here, where I can be less distracting." Katsuo winked and sat on the floor a few feet away, watching their prisoner with wary eyes.

"You get some sleep too." Zuko muttered and Katsuo glanced back. "You don't have any more vacation time."

And Katsuo laughed, shaking his head, Zuko slipping off to sleep to the soft sound of Katsuo chuckling.

End.

Yeah! I liked this one, Kaido and Keiichi are still fighting of course, but it could be worse.

Also, Evol-chan requested I draw something for them… It took my three hours and a crapload of erasing, but I managed to get one sketch out that didn't look like total shit.

It's KeiichiXKaido and it's totally sweet, the line on it is "Reluctantly attracted to you." and they're positively adorkable.

I'm just worried nobody else is gonna like it, being as everyone probably has their own idea of what the characters look like and all.

Oh well, I'll have it uploaded to Deviantart and the link shall go on my profile. Toodle ooh.


	18. Chapter 18

Lol, I just realized the word 'spies' has the word PIE in it!

I like pie… Any pie really, with the exception of Pecan, and that's not because the word sounds like Pee-can, it's because I like the filling but the crust takes away from the smooth creamy feel you go for making that pie.

Pecan pie pancakes however… yum… IHOP is win.

Chapter 18: In the Eyes of Strangers

"alright then, he's asleep." Katsuo smiled and drug their little captive off out of the small tent Zuko was shacked up in, and into another tent where Jugan had already set up a table and a couple chairs. Katsuo plopped the man into the chair and sat opposite him, pulling the gag out of his mouth. The man stretched his jaw then went tight lipped. Katsuo smiled.

"so, what's your name?" he asked pleasantly and the man didn't even look suspicious of him, imply stubborn.

He didn't say anything. Katsuo shrugged.

"Well, I'm Katsuo. And I'm a spy." Katsuo stated and the man scoffed.

"Heh, I knew it." he grumbled and Katsuo smiled.

"You're not like those others, they were unprepared, ignorant, overly assured of themselves." Katsuo smiled and leaned even closer. "So who are you? You don't fit in with those guys."

"I'm Agent Soucharou Danzen of the Dai Lee."

"Earthbender?" Katsuo asked, frowning at him. An Earthbender normally would have up and been gone, especially and Earthbender of Dai Lee quality, so why wasn't he? The man set his jaw, irritation plain on his features.

"No, the Dai Lee is made up of more than just those mooks in traditional garb employed by the King." he stated distastefully and Katsuo tucked the piece of information away for future reference.

"So, can I call you Sou?" Katsuo smiled widely and the man glared at him.

"no." he stated without discussion.

"Charou?" Katsuo suggested and the man narrowed his eyes at him.

"No. My full name." he declared and Katsuo shrugged.

"fine, but it's a bit of a mouthful." he stated and the man rolled his eyes.

"Who are you affiliated with?" he asked and Katsuo nodded. Eye for an eye and all that.

"The Secret Army of Cai Zeng." he stated and the man hissed a little, his entire structure going hostile.

"So you are Fire Nation." he growled and Katsuo chuckled.

"I thought the giant airship with the emblem on it would have been proof enough."

"I don't trust emblems, people can paint what they want on something." Soucharou growled and sat back away from him. "Talk all you want, I'm not telling you anything."

"One thing? Please?" Katsuo smiled at him and he glared.

"no." he stated with utter malice. Katsuo dropped the frown and reached across the table, yanking the man onto it, facing him, eyes deadly.

"Do the villagers know that you were there?" he asked, voice low and threatening and Soucharou's eyes glared right back at him.

"You think I'm not trained in the arts of intimidation?" he snarled and Katsuo had a knife at his eyebrow in seconds.

"How about torture?" Katsuo asked, eyes narrowing.

"You piece of--" Soucharou started and then Katsuo was being wrenched backwards.

"Katsuo!" Keiichi scolded and Soucharou thumped down to the table, the surprised spy blinking at the smaller man.

"Kei--" he started and the advisor pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Let him go! What on earth is wrong with you? He's a prisoner, not a piece of meat." Keiichi yelled and yanked Katsuo back. Katsuo gaped and then gripped the advisor's shoulders tightly.

"Can I talk to you in private?!" he growled loudly and drug the man from the tent, and a little ways away from the area until it was at least a little quieter. Katsuo's eye twitched. "I hope you barged in with a plan genius."

"I did, I was listening." Keiichi sighed, arms crossing and he leveled a serious gaze at him. "If he thinks I'm on his side he might open up to me."

"You're going to rely on the generosity of a hardened Earth Kingdom spy?" Katsuo asked, blinking in disbelief at the man.

"In a word, kinda." Keiichi stated, hands firm on his hips. Katsuo threw his hands in the air and turned around, scowling.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered and Keiichi growled.

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked, Katsuo spinning on him.

"Yes! Let me torture him!" he yelled in exasperation and Keiichi narrowed his eyes at him.

"That sounded awfully close to being a bad guy comment." he stated and Katsuo turned on him, lifting a hand.

"Keiichi--" he started, teeth grit.

"Sounded close to being something Zhao would say." Keiichi stated and Katsuo glared sharply up at him.

"Don't, bring him up." Katsuo hissed and glared at the man. "You're not stupid, you've been around long enough to know what happens to spies in their training, don't bring him up."

"I'm sorry, but you have to realize the gravity of what you're suggesting." Keiichi said, decades more sedate, and he looked right at Katsuo. He fingered a scar on his neck and looked the spy dead in the eyes. "You're suggesting that I allow you to physically hurt another person for the simple act of getting information. Given enough time, he'll willingly give us the information, he's not necessarily tied to the town you know."

"You're something." Katsuo breathed and shook his head, hand going back through his hair as he thought, shaking his head slightly. "Fine, I'll put off torturing him, if you get him to talk to you let me know."

"Where are you going?" Keiichi frowned at Katsuo as he started off. The spy simply glanced back.

"I'm going to protect our fearless leader, where else?" Katsuo stated and Keiichi smiled and walked back to the tent where Soucharou was sitting with Kaido watching him. The general turned around and glared at him a little.

"He was trying to escape, I sedated him." he stated and Keiichi glanced at the man, gagged again and with a couple more ropes around him.

"I think that's enough." Keiichi stated and gave Kaido a look he hoped he understood as instruction to leave, and then sat across from the man and frowned, getting up and going around, ungagging him again before casting Kaido a look. "You're dismissed. Go."

"Fine. I'm going." Kaido growled and left, Keiichi wincing and looking back to the earth kingdom spy in front of him.

"Sorry about them, they're a little… upset." he said softly, looking away from the man as he slowly sunk back into his chair.

"You can tell them I'm sorry about darting your little friend if you want but I'm kind of not." Soucharou muttered, not looking over at Keiichi.

"Right, what was your name, Katsuo didn't say?" Keiichi stated and the man nodded.

"Soucharou Danzen." he answered and then looked away gain. "I'm not telling you anything, regardless of the fact that you helped me."

"that's fine, just tell me one thing." Keiichi smiled. "Are you hungry?"

--

Kaido was standing outside when Keiichi exited the tent and the advisor went stiff before slowly breathing out and looking at him.

"Worried I couldn't handle him?" he asked and Kaido nodded without preamble.

"he's a dangerous man." he stated simply and Keiichi scowled.

"I'm perfectly capable." he started and Kaido sighed irritably

"Fine. Then I won't worry anymore." he declared defensively and Keiichi sighed, looking away.

"I'm sorry. For snapping at you." Keiichi said softly, not meeting Kaido's eyes but he could see in his peripheral that the general nodded.

"it's fine, I understand." he stated and Keiichi inwardly scowled.

Like hell he did.

"What… what are your plans when this is over? After we return to the palace?" he asked and Kaido looked at him, brow drawn tight and with a puzzled expression clouding over his face.

"I hadn't really considered it. I suppose I'll go back to my regular duties." Kaido answered slowly and Keiichi nodded. It was something he'd thought about a bit; the stress had been starting to get to him working directly under Zuko.

"Hmm. I think I might request a change of location. Ba Sing Se seemed nice." he stated softly, admitting to himself that he wasn't quite sure if that was what he wanted but wanting to see Kaido's reaction nonetheless.

"oh." was all the general said. He seemed at a loss for words, like he wasn't quite sure how he should react.

"It just doesn't seem like I'm very vital to the operation." Keiichi added and the general looked away, frown firmly in place now.

"right." he stated, somewhat stiff, and Keiichi inwardly smiled a little. At least he liked having him around.

"Unless you don't think I should." Keiichi carefully added.

"My opinion shouldn't matter, do what makes you happy." Kaido said but his shoulders were stiff, his jaw set a little tighter, and Keiichi swallowed.

"I think I'm starting to reluctantly become attracted to you General Kaido." he stated as calmly and as uneventfully as possible.

Kaido's reaction undermined the whole effort.

His eyes went wide and he turned and when he did he accidentally knocked the peg from one of the tents nearby and set it collapsing, the people inside groaning and yelling at him. Kaido tried to apologize and look at Keiichi at the same time but it was like his brain wasn't exactly working properly and Keiichi couldn't help but smile softly.

"that's fine, I'll leave you to clean up your mess." he said in parting and saluted stiffly before starting off through the tents.

He chuckled bitterly.

"Well that was humiliating…" he muttered under his breath then his eyes went wide when Kaido gripped his shoulder, stopping him.

"You… like me?" he asked slowly and Keiichi sighed.

"I think we're older than that schoolyard branding General Kaido." Keiichi sighed a little, not looking directly at Kaido, and the general scowled.

"don't call me that, it's like you're trying to keep this professional." he spat and Keiichi met hi gaze, eyes sharp.

"I am." he stated honestly.

"but it isn't professional, that's just it you…" Kaido huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing softly. "you're forcing professionalism into something that's usually deeply personal…"

"Well it was the only thing I could think of to keep you from outright laughing at me." Keiichi growled through grit teeth and Kaido looked at him, looking abruptly taken aback.

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked, looking genuine entirely and Keiichi scowled, looking off to the side.

"because you're so obviously infatuated with Zuko and it's ridiculous for me to even--" he started then his eyes went wide when suddenly Kaido was kissing him softly, gently, not even touching except their lips, and then the general pulled away and his face was completely red.

"I wouldn't laugh at you, you're not ridiculous in the least." Kaido said softly, sounding just a bit more authoritive though his face was bright red.

"Is that some form of pity?" Keiichi chuckled weakly, hand rising to his lips as he cautiously glanced around.

"no, that's not…" Kaido scowled. "You don't get it at all do you? I… like you too I suppose."

"You suppose?" Keiichi echoed, eyebrow rising. Kaido sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms as if he was self-conscious.

"I don't know, this is kind of awkward…" he muttered and Keiichi nodded.

"agreed." he stated and Kaido sighed.

"I just, when you're not biting my head off you're a decent person." Kaido scowled, looking like he was trying exceptionally hard to sort of his thoughts and Keiichi frowned a little at him.

"Thanks?" he asked and Kaido scowled.

"I mean that I like you when you're not being completely crazy." he grumbled, kneading at his forehead like it would somehow make his brain work properly and Keiichi smiled jut a little. He was putting an awful lot of effort into this and he still sounded like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, likewise." he stated softly and Kaido sighed with relief, nodding softly.

"great, and now that that's sorted…" he started, looking oddly deflated, Keiichi frowning.

"What?" he asked and Kaido pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have no clue, I was hoping you'd suggest something." he stated and Keiichi chuckled weakly, feeling just a bit bemused.

"Great." Keiichi sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. "I'm going to go get the prisoner some food, we'll um, talk about this more later I guess."

"Yeah, good. Right." Kaido nodded and started off in the opposite direction, face red, and Keiichi smiled a little.

He was kind of cute when he blushed.

--

Katsuo slumped against Zuko's cot, frowning.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." he frowned, looking around.

"What?" came a soft chuckle and Katsuo turned, blushing just a little.

"Oh, you're awake?" he asked and Zuko sat up.

"Yeah, is it still night?" he asked and Katsuo smiled, nodding up at him.

"Not for long." he added and Zuko frowned down at him.

"You didn't sleep did you?" he accused and Katsuo laughed, turning fully.

"I did too." he declared and Zuko looked doubtful.

"How long?" he challenged and Katsuo smiled widely.

"Maybe five minutes." he shrugged and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't count." he declared.

"Well through my twin brain link I keep getting weird wibblies from Kaido, so you wouldn't be able to sleep either." Katsuo smirked and Zuko lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"Twin brain link?" he asked and Katsuo shrugged.

"I'm kidding, but I did see Keiichi walking around actually smiling so I'm assuming that Kaido up and said something." he stated and Zuko stretched, shaking his head as he did so.

"You're ridiculous." he declared and Katsuo nodded.

"I know." he smiled. Zuko looked around the small tent and frowned.

"Where'd the prisoner go?"

"Keiichi was taking care of him." Katsuo shrugged and Zuko gave him a look that blatantly said he didn't believe him.

"And?"

"that's the last I heard, I've been here since." Katsuo shrugged. "Keiichi was going to try warming up to him or something."

"Have I rested enough you'll let me out of bed?" Zuko smiled, Katsuo chuckling just a little and standing.

"I suppose." he stated with an overly dramatic sigh, Zuko rolling his eyes.

"Then I need to take a walk." he declared and stood, not as unsteady as Katsuo would have expected.

"An actual walk or was that code for you really have to pee?" Katsuo smiled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"An actual walk."

"Alright. Want me to come with you?" Katsuo offered as Zuko went towards the opening in the tent.

"Yeah." Zuko smiled and Katsuo smiled genuinely this time, not out of amusement or because he was teasing, but because Zuko honestly made him smile.

It was a little bit strange.

Zuko walked and Katsuo leisurely followed him at a stroll, the boy walking without purpose and simply just walking out of the bustle of the encampment and off along the beach. The sun started to rise, it all looked very poetic and dramatic but in all honesty, Katsuo was dreading Zuko actually speaking up. He just wanted them to stay quiet and still in this moment, surrounded by a stagnant sort of peace.

Unfortunately it didn't last.

"I kissed Kaido." Zuko stated finally and Katsuo frowned then the words sunk in and he turned to him.

"What?" Katsuo frowned, looking sharply over at him. That wasn't at all what he had expected.

"The night before you rejoined the rest of the crew, I… I wanted to apologize to him and I felt like you wanted to be left alone so I stayed and talked with him and…" Zuko started, frowning and looking confused about the event himself.

"One thing led to another?" Katsuo suggested and Zuko nodded, rubbing one temple.

"exactly." he stated and Katsuo was silent a moment. He didn't exactly like the idea, not at all, but he could understand it.

"Okay then." he stated and Zuko frowned and looked at him, eyes puzzled.

"Is that all you're going to say? Okay?" he asked and Katsuo looked seriously at him.

"It didn't mean anything, right?" he asked and Zuko looked taken aback.

"It… no. Not really." Zuko stated and his face turned slight pink. "I wasn't, I mean… that is…"

"Did it matter or not that you kissed him?" Katsuo pressed and Zuko looked over at him to see the spy's eyes were serious, stormy. Uncertain.

And he felt it, a large swell of different warring emotion in his chest that threatened to break his ribcage open.

"Yes. It kind of did." Zuko stated, somewhat stunned and Katsuo found himself scowling and looking away from him.

"Oh. Right." he growled and Zuko reached a hand towards him to touch him then stopped and crossed his arms instead.

"I didn't feel anything towards him, I mean, he's a friend and we're close, but…" Zuko muttered then scowled a little. "Okay then, explain it Katsuo, what exactly are we because nothing I can seem to think of works."

"What?" Katsuo found himself suddenly floored, unsure he'd heard exactly what he'd heard.

"I kissed him but all I could think about was you, hell half the time all I think about is you in general, how you're doing, where you are, whether or not you ate or if I'm going to have to track you down or not. Or if you'll be in my quarters waiting for me…" Zuko said, his voice stopping there as he continued to not look at the spy. "it's stupid and confusing and I'm getting tired of not knowing what I'm supposed to feel for you."

"You're so stupid." Katsuo blurted then covered his mouth, Zuko looking sharply over at him. Katsuo snorted then shook his head, unable to even classify how he was going to file this in his mind later. "I love you, how many times have I said it now? The only logical thing is to love me back, yeah?"

"that's just it, it doesn't feel logical." Zuko scowled and glared at him. "You laugh at me, you joke around too much, you're either kidding or teasing me more often than not, how on earth am I supposed to take you seriously?"

"that's not a--" Katsuo started, frowning at him, and Zuko shook his head.

"And not only that, you'll kiss me, you'll touch me, but when I move towards you, you run away and hide." Zuko stated and gave Katsuo a very serious stare. "You're sending seriously fucked up signals Katsuo."

"I'm… complicated." Katsuo breathed out and grit his teeth, thinking of a way to comment in which he didn't seem stupid or fragile or even worse, pitiable. "my whole life has been one person after another trying to hurt me in some way, most even succeeding, and I've just gotten to the point when I can try and open up to someone, I know how I feel, I love you, and I have since I first saw you, fragile and tiny in your mother's arms, as creepy as that sounds, but what I feel and how I feel comfortable showing it sometimes get a little fucked up."

Katsuo finished his little statement and looked up at Zuko, the boy frowning and then slowly nodding.

"Okay then." he stated and Katsuo realized just how lame it had been for him to react that way. It was terribly anticlimactic.

"I guess I deserve that." he muttered and Zuko stepped closer, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand what you mean, about opening up." Zuko stated and Katsuo smiled a little.

He had no idea.

The spy slowly leaned forwards, and kissed Zuko, softly, mostly in apology, and then stepped away.

"We should get back, I'm pretty certain that Juyoi wanted to see you at dawn."

"Fine."

Katsuo swallowed and led him back to the camp, but for some reason a feeling of unease settled in his stomach and didn't leave.

He had no clue why, and Katsuo hated not knowing things.

End Chapter.

Yeah, I'll let you all make of it what you will. And yes, I used a Star Wars quote.

I've made it a goal to use as many nerdy and inappropriate quotes as possible. I used "This food is problematic…" at the grocery the other day. And "damn! Hell makes a tasty bagel!" at Brueger's Bagels last week.

If you know where those are from, you rule. And no, they're not from the same thing.


	19. Chapter 19

One more to twenty!!!! Sorry, twenty chapters is like, spotting a unicorn humping a chimera smoking pot for me. I'm big on one-shots.

Also, I'm sorry if this messes up the impressiveness of the whole thing, but Juyoi is better than freaking MacGyver.

(EDIT: Hey, Just because an awesome reviewer left me a note saying for me to write on this some more because they spent all day reading my fic (I'm flattered, I really am *girlish blush*) I felt the need to post this for those who don't look at my profile for CoK info. I'm taking a haitus. Mostly because I'm going through some emo sludge as my dog died and writing makes me think about him more than anything else, there were just so many nights spent with that dog laying my lap as I wrote and it really hurts to think about him right now. It was like losing a kid to be honest, I'm still mourning. There will be a chapter mid may but I am doing some work on this fic, I swear. It's just rough going with this and thinking about that and writing analog in a notebook for a webcomic with a few friends. ScriptFrenzy so far is a challenge that I never thought it would be with three people colabbing on one 100 page script... Especially since we're using FACEBOOK to communicate... ugh... Anyway, Yeah, Hiatus till mid-May, otherwise happy dance, just gimme time to properly mourn my dog and I'll be back. Promise.)

Chapter 19: A Decade in Memory.

"I'm a goddamn _genius_!" Juyoi declared when Zuko and Katsuo approached him. Zuko smiled.

"Oh? Is it fixed?" he asked and Juyoi's face fell.

"Hell no, we still have at least a day." Juyoi scowled but held up a hand for pause. "But I managed to patch every _single _hole in the balloon using just water, sand, and the sticky _crap _on the underside of those _leaves_."

"Nice." Katsuo nodded appreciatively, Zuko frowning a little.

"so what's the problem then? Can't we just--"

"it's a _thousand pound_ balloon Zuko, it'll take a bit to inflate it and get it airworthy again." Juyoi stated, face serious and Zuko felt suddenly very sheepish.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"Anyway, how much work is going to have to go into it before we can take off again?" Katsuo asked and Juyoi sighed, swiping a hand over his brow.

"well, considering the noises we heard were most of the bulkheads blowing, and that engines 4-9 went out BEFORE we crashed, could be tomorrow or we could be stuck here a lot longer than that."

"How much longer?"

"A week, maybe two."

"Shit."

"I agree. Anything we can do to help?"

"How many men did you have hidden out on my ship?"

"Ten, but three are injured and recovering."

"Get the ones that are capable and have those trained monsters help with the heavy lifting." Juyoi smirked and shrugged. "hell, it's the least they can do for a free ride."

"You know, technically most of us are on here for free."

"Hell, I'm getting paid for this aren't I?"

"You'd have to talk to Kaido about that." Zuko answered then frowned. "Where is he by the way?"

"No clue, haven't seen him a few hours." Juyoi grunted, Katsuo grinning and lifting an eyebrow at Zuko.

--

Keiichi's hands clawed in Kaido's shirt, panting hard as Kaido's mouth nipped at his neck, hands tight on his hips, rivets biting into his back.

"This is going a little fast, don't you think?" he breathed, Kaido's body pressing a little firmer against him.

"Is that a complaint?" the general asked, mouth right beside his ear, making Keiichi shiver a little.

"N-not really. Just an observation." Keiichi stammered and Kaido stepped back.

"You're right though." he muttered, running a hand back through his hair. "We are going a little fast."

"it's okay." Keiichi said, frowning at him then pulling him in, arms going up around his neck, and kissing him fiercely.

"found em!" came a call and the two men jumped and spun, Katsuo standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow lifted and an undeniably wide smiled hidden under black fabric.

"Don't--" Kaido started but Katsuo giggled.

"I _knew _it." he stated, looking immeasurably proud of himself, as if he was ENTIRELY the cause of the scene before him.

Kaido seriously hoped that wasn't the case…

"Ugh…" Keiichi groaned, kneading at his eyes with one hand.

"You're so _for _each other! I totally knew it!" Katsuo crowed and Kaido stomped over to his brother, opening his mouth, but Zuko and Juyoi came around the corner next and his words died in his throat.

"what's up?" Zuko asked and Katsuo turned, grinning evilly and Kaido punched him in the head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." he declared and Keiichi huffed.

"Yes of course, cause why could it _possibly _be something?" he scoffed and started past them, Kaido frowning.

"Exactly. Utter delusion." he growled and Keiichi glared at him.

"quite." he spat and stomped off, Juyoi frowning.

"Wow. That sounded the farthest from nothing _I've _ever heard." he declared and Kaido glared at the engineer and pilot.

"Well nobody asked you. _Did _they?" he scowled and Katsuo recovered enough to snap his fingers.

"question, who's getting paid here?" he asked and Kaido frowned.

"All the troops and the maintenance staff." he answered and Juyoi stepped forward.

"Me, _I'm _getting paid right?" he asked and Kaido frowned at him.

"I took your offer as a volunteer." he stated and Juyoi slumped, Zuko nearly wanting to laugh at the downtrodden expression.

"Eh, ixnay, but I'm NOT getting paid for this?" the man muttered and Kaido shrugged.

"Oh, you offered to do this?" Katsuo asked, Juyoi planting his face in his palm.

"Intrigue, adventure, actual work, I thought I was getting _paid_!" he griped and Katsuo patted him on the shoulder.

"I see, that's touching Juyoi, it really is." he stated and Kaido felt he should silently slip away before the man demanded compensation.

"It has nothing to do with sentiment! I thought I was getting PAID!" Juyoi spun on Katsuo who smiled.

"Oh but what if we find treasure? That wouldn't be fair would it?"

"I bet YOU'RE getting paid…" the pilot growled over at the spy who simply scoffed.

"Of course I am." he shrugged and Juyoi threw his hands up in exasperation."why is _everyone _but me getting paid for this?!" he asked angrily and looked around for someone to take his anger out on, Kaido wisely having vanished, and his eyes fell of Zuko. Katsuo just kept talking.

"I fall in that tiny soldier subdivision. Other than regularly rationed pay for my time, I get nothing." Katsuo shrugged and Juyoi glared over at Zuko.

"You better work something out with that guy, I didn't sign on to work for free, I'll strike if I have to." he declared, nodding adamantly, and Zuko sighed.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Zuko declared and Juyoi nodded.

"Good, fine, I'm getting back to work, but I'm _not _happy about it." he stated adamantly and started off, Katsuo and Zuko lingering before Katsuo giggled wildly, looking over at Zuko.

"They were totally making out." he stated and the firebender grinned widely.

"Yes!" Zuko declared and both of them fell into a fit of laughter

"here's to knowing." Katsuo lifted a fist and Zuko nodded.

"Here here." he agreed and then blushed when Katsuo drug him forwards, kissing him softly once and then chuckled.

"Better get to work or else we'll be stuck here forever, and we've got kind of a strict timeline." he stated and Zuko smiled.

"Yeah."

--

The groan of metal was loud enough to wake the dead. Zuko was kind of surprised that the men from the village hadn't come to see what was going on but was grateful at the same time. The last thing they needed was distractions.

Despite the scale, it was an oddly precise process, Juyoi stopping them several times to fix something Zuko would have thought inconsequential, Katsuo and Kaido both out of sight doing whatever the pilot ordered in his harsh, angry tone.

Keiichi and he stood, uselessly it seemed, off to the side as the balloon slowly inflated, deflating slightly whenever they had to stop to fix something. Zuko glanced at Keiichi, his usual serious expression in place, eyebrows drawn down in a serious glower.

Zuko smiled.

"So… you and Kaido are--" he started and a sour expression crossed Keiichi's face as if he'd just drenched the man in spoiled milk.

"Nothing. I just momentarily forgot how much I _hate _him." Keiichi growled. Zuko smirked.

"You know, hate and love are--" he started and Keiichi lifted a hand.

"If you start spouting off weepy Air Nomad crap you learned from the Avatar I am seriously going to vomit." he declared, Zuko shrugging.

"I was just going to say sometimes they're so closely linked they're one and the same, but hey, weepy Air Nomad crap." Zuko smirked and Keiichi scowled. The Firelord crossed his arms. "You've gotten harder to irritate, maybe you're growing up."

"Me? I don't exactly think I'm the one that needs to be growing up." Keiichi scoffed.

"How old are you exactly?" Zuko frowned at him. Sometimes he forgot the man was actually older than him.

"that's a rude question." Keiichi stated and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Still, how old?" he pressed and Keiichi glanced over at him then sighed.

"37." he stated and Zuko gaped.

"HOLY SHIT!" he pointed awkwardly at him in exclamation, Keiichi's eyebrow twitching.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"You… shit…" Zuko spluttered then shook his head. "Cradle robber."

"Excuse me?!" Keiichi asked, voice edging on shrill, and Zuko waved it away.

"I mean, geez, Kaido's only like, 20, you're a full ten years older than him." Zuko muttered and Keiichi flushed, arms crossing.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah, cause you 'hate him'. I remember." Zuko smirked and Keiichi glanced at him.

"For a world leader you're not very wise, are you?" he stated nonchalantly and Zuko grew a frown in place of his smirk.

"what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, sounding somewhat offended.

"It means that despite the fact that I'm one of your biggest allies you've done nothing but shove me away into a sea of enemies. Doesn't our current situation say anything to you? We were attacked, by one of our own." Keiichi stated stonily, arms crossed, not looking at the boy. "You're vulnerable and alone on this voyage, despite your closeness to that spy."

"Keiichi…" Zuko said softly, frowning at him. "I've never really pushed you away."

"Hm?"

"Listen, I'm an awkward, idiotic teenager when it all comes down to it. I was thrust into this situation before I was really ready, and I may irritate you but it's mostly because I don't know exactly how to act." Zuko confessed and the man met his eyes, frowning.

"Is that an apology?" the advisor asked, just a little surprised at the gesture.

"Not really, the truth is, you just make it too damn easy for me to pick on you, so I do because I don't know how else to burn off steam." Zuko confessed and Keiichi actually smiled a little.

"I guess I am kinda eh…" he started and Zuko smiled.

"Uptight?" he suggested and Keiichi sighed.

"yes." he agreed. It was true, he was uptight.

It was mostly Kaido's fault though…

"Don't let that bother you though." Zuko said, smiling softly. "I used to be pretty uptight myself."

"And who do we have to thank for that one?" Katsuo appeared suddenly and slung an arm around Zuko's shoulders. The boy rolled his eyes.

"My uncle." he stated and the spy pouted.

"ah, that's not nice at all Zuko." he whined and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked pointedly and the spy's pout grew.

"Geez, you're downright frosty today." Katsuo sighed and crossed his arms, stepping back. "Yes, I technically should be working, but I've also been working the last few hours, I think I'm entitled to a few minutes break."

"Sorry, don't mean to sound ungrateful."

"No offense taken." Katsuo waved it off and Keiichi sighed at their ease around each other. It was enviable; even if their entire relationship was confusing as hell on a personal level they still managed a professional friendship.

It honestly wasn't fair; his feelings towards Kaido were usually one of two extremes, blind lust, or complete and utter loathing.

"Well his mind is certainly not in the game." Katsuo said impishly, elbowing Zuko who simply smiled and Keiichi snapped out of it, looking away from the pair.

"I have things to do." he stated quickly and retreated, Katsuo grinning.

"Like Kaido." he added and Keiichi glared.

"shut up." he scowled and turned off on his way, mostly just looking for some way to be useful and avoid the fire lord and his excessively irritating consort.

"You're terrible. You know, we kind of take him for granted." Zuko scolded and Katsuo scratched at his head.

"Really? You think? Yeah, I guess so." he agreed and nodded, stretching and listening to his back pop. Zuko winced.

"don't do that, it's bad for your back." he scolded and Katsuo smirked.

"Says who? The same person who cracks their knuckles?" he ribbed and the Firelord rolled his eyes.

"Get back to work."

"Ooh, commanding today, yes _siiiiir_." Katsuo purred and when Zuko went to swat him backed off, waving over one shoulder as he started back into the fray."That man is going to drive me nuts…"

--

"PMS. That has to be it." Ensign Renichi stated and Kaido kneaded at his eyes. Why did everyone already know? I mean, did rumors really travel _that _fast? Didn't they have _better _things to do?

"Nah, it could totally be unresolved sexual tension. Better get crackin General." Lu Ten elbowed him a little, Kaido not amused and kneading at his eyes.

"Heh, yeah, seriously, hit that so he'll get the stick outta his--" Renichi started and Kaido growled.

"How about I _hit _the next man to talk about my relationship?!"

"Hey, they're just sayin'." one of the female soldiers, Machiko, said as she shrugged and Kaido glared at her.

"Don't make me say something sexist Machi, just don't." he grumbled and shook his head. "Everyone back to work. The sooner we're off this rock the better…"

"Righto General."

--

Still, quiet, and masked by nature, they watched the battalions on the beach, spotted out the leaders and those in positions of power.

Their eyes were analytical and bright, taking in the scene with a sort of common intelligence, as if sharing one mind, one common thread of thought. They watched the events on the beach and waited patiently, quietly.

They waited for the perfect chance to strike.

End.

CLIFFY! Hm, I've been doing that a bit recently… might have to do something about that…

Regardless, adieu, if you enjoyed the chapter don't hesitate to review. Seriously, more often than not if you leave a signed review I'll reply, then I'll go to your profile and, being the obsessive reader I am, read all your fic. (And yes yue-chan, I was tacking on the damsel in distress with Zuko there last chapter, sorry.)

And review for most of it…


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20! ZOMG! AH! Okay, sorry, I had to freak out for a moment. Please enjoy this excessively long celebration chapter.

Also, Thanks to all the reviewers that stuck through everything (especially me being a moody little bitch and not posting in April because I was depressed about my dog dying), I know most people don't care what I say at this stupid over the top of the chapter rant whatsamawhosit and just want me to get on with the chapter, but to those that do, thanks, this fic is massive (with no end in visible sight. It's way off in a horizon-ish direction.) And what I'd claim as a success on my part. I pretty much have taken the universe and gutted it, stuffed it full of assumptions, teenage angst, swords, and UST and created something interesting, if not great.

Yeah, my ego is spiraling right now, no clue why, but I'm oddly humble in my achievement… Ah well, on with the fic, enjoy, and hey, you.

Stay beautiful.

Also, I got a puppy. It really does help…

Chapter 20: Kicking it With the Old Boys.

The balloon had been successfully inflated and upon reaching that point, Juyoi utterly disappeared into the engine room to see what was salvageable.

According to the very loud cursing and screaming echoing from below, not much was.

Zuko was wandering the tents, a couple optimistic soldiers breaking a few of them down, expecting to maybe get out before dark, and then he stopped.

"I think I'm forgetting something." he said aloud, frown crossing his features as he considered it then he spotted Keiichi and snapped. "That guy, the prisoner."

Then he frowned. Maybe he wasn't quite over the effects of that dart; he was kind of talking to himself…

Zuko shook his head and walked briskly after Keiichi, the man carrying a tray with food on it and ducking into a tent. Zuko lifted the flap, the man inside, rough looking with eyes that seemed to pierce through everything, glared in his direction. Though it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at Keiichi.

"About time you showed up! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." the prisoner complained and Zuko went slightly red.

He kind of had.

"Sorry about that, I'm a busy guy you know, in case you haven't noticed there's a big bloody ship strew halfway across the beach." Keiichi stated and then glanced back at Zuko. "Gonna stand there all day or help out?"

"Right." Zuko said and stepped forwards, untying the prisoner so he could eat. Keiichi sat with him.

"so who's this mook?" Soucharou grunted, looking over at Zuko as he ate. Zuko frowned.

"You shot me with a poisoned dart." he informed the other man who paused a second then glanced up at him sheepishly.

"Oh, that was you?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes. That was me." Zuko said with an utter lack of emotion, blinking at the earth nation man there and simply wondering if he'd been born with a tragically terrible memory.

"Sorry about that mate." the man apologized and Zuko lifted an eyebrow then shook his head.

"I'm going, take care of him Keiichi." Zuko stated and lifted a flap of the tent as the man panicked.

"Take care of me? What's he mean by that? Hey! Listen to me!"

Zuko let the flap drop and smirked a little as he strolled off.

Revenge was sweet.

Zuko paused a few feet from the tent and cast his gaze towards the tree line, eyes serious and focused.

He could have sworn he saw something…

No. Must have been a trick of the light.

Just in case, better find Katsuo…

Kaido frowned and crossed his arms. His soldier's sense was tingling violently. There was something coming, they were being stalked, though by who, or even what, was the question.

A few of the other more seasoned men recognized it too, the calm before the storm and Kaido barely spotted one of Katsuo's spies combing through the area stealthily, before he flitted away again.

Katsuo felt it too.

That was it, all he needed to know.

Kaido pulled a few of his men off repairs; they weren't doing anything terribly helpful anyway, and set up a perimeter. It was small, just a few men dotting along the campsite edge, but Kaido felt it was enough. Better to keep it small and not risk panicking anyone, than too big and inhibit movement in the enclosed spaces of the camp.

Kaido watched the trees and waited, and he wished they'd landed in a more defensible position.

They had the sea to their backs, the woods to their front, and they were damn near impossible to defend against an air strike from either side.

And that ship that had shot them down was still out there somewhere.

Kaido scowled and watched the trees.

Katsuo's fingers were twitching when Jugan landed in front of him.

"General Kaido has set up a small perimeter around the camp, and we've scouted a little into the woods but as of yet, we haven't seen any activity on that front."

"Any other activity?"

"There was a small camp a bit farther down the beach that looks to have been recently abandoned."

"Any sight on the ship that attacked us?"

"No. It sort of hit and ran, but it wasn't a big ship, it's possible they could have docked nearby and come ashore."

"Alright. Keep me posted." Katsuo nodded and then frowned. "And find Zuko, I want him within arms reach in case something happens."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, Jugan?"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep up the good work." Katsuo smiled encouragingly at the man who nodded and disappeared, Katsuo wandering along and hoping to spot Zuko himself. All he saw was a glimmer then something blew up in the middle of camp.

Soucharou frowned; hand pressed to the ground and then grew a smile. Keiichi lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. What were you saying again?" he asked pleasantly and Keiichi opened his mouth in time for an explosion to rock the camp.

He spun to look at the tent flap seeing smoke, and then back to Soucharou to find only cut rope and a slit in the tent behind where the man had been sitting.

"Shit." Keiichi growled and spun, rushing from the tent.

Kaido knew it was coming but the attack still rocked him. He had commands on the tip of his tongue but he didn't know what to do, they were being attacked and he couldn't even see the enemy.

Renichi caught his attention.

"Sir, plan of attack?" he asked and Kaido growled lowly, pulling his sword.

"_Attack _of course." he snarled and dove into the fray, eyes frantically searching through the crowds for anything out of the ordinary.

They were too close, too packed together. And where was the fire coming from?

"Renichi, get Satu and Morita on the fires, put them out but keep your eyes open." he barked and the two soldiers saluted.

"Yes sir." he shouted in unison and split up, heading in opposite directions.

"where's Zuko?" Katsuo was suddenly at his side and Kaido shot a glare at him.

"I thought he was with _you!" _Kaido accused and Katsuo's eyes went wide a moment before pulling a knife to his hand and knocking Kaido out of the way, knocking him to the ground of the soldier behind him, burying the knife to the hilt in his gut.

"Katsuo! What're you-" Kaido started and then saw the small assassin's dagger drop from his hand as his body fell to the ground. Katsuo looked to him.

"We have to find Zuko. Now." he declared and offered Kaido a hand up, the soldier nodding and pulling his sword free.

"Lead the way." he declared and Katsuo smiled a little and took point, darting through the cluster of soldiers defending the airship

Zuko stretched his jaw, trying to get his ears to pop after the explosion left him with nothing but ringing in his ears. He looked around the area, tents burnt and some still flaming, a huge crater in the center of the camp and looked around for a sign or something. A direction, a point of reference, and he blinked frantically.

His eyes couldn't focus, he needed to just take a second and stop but he didn't know what was going on, he couldn't stop, what if someone was hurt? What if he was being targeted?

Zuko took a deep breath and spun around again just in time for another explosion to shake the ground a couple yards away. His ears popped then, just in time for him to hear yells for help under the tent beside him. He shook his head, shaking the confusion out of him, and turned, pulling the burning canvas away to find a soldier trapped underneath.

"Are you okay?" he asked and the man gave him a look like he was a moron and Zuko sighed, rephrasing his question. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. My leg's pinned though sir." the man answered and pulled himself as far as he could get out from under the collapsed tent. Zuko stepped over him and looked back.

"On three." he stated and the man nodded just for another explosion to rock the camp. Zuko winced but lifted. "Three!"

The soldier yanked his leg out from under the tent pole and pulled himself backwards, rubbing at the leg before Zuko turned and offered him a hand.

"What the hell is going on?" the soldier growled and Zuko scowled.

"Wish I knew." he stated and his eyes focused on the airship. "I do know where we should go though."

Zuko gripped the soldier's arm and pulled it over his shoulder to pull him along, the man limping as Zuko headed to the airship.

Katsuo saw something out of the corner of his eye and snapped towards the direction. A flash of black that wasn't one of his.

He knew the way his men moved; this was different but still familiar.

His eyes took it in, all of it, the chaos in the area, the men, and looked for something that didn't match.

It was uncomfortable, knowing that there was something but not seeing it.

"Katsuo?" Kaido said roughly, pulling the spy out of his focus.

"Yeah?"

"what's wrong?"

"I thought I… no, I did, I saw something but I don't know where it is." Katsuo stated and frowned, Kaido looking past him.

"One of yours?"

"No. But familiar."

"C'mon. We need to find Zuko." Kaido pulled on him and Katsuo reluctantly turned from the area.

It left an itch in him, an insatiable curl in his stomach that kind of made him want to drop everything and go after it, to assess the danger.

But then again, without Zuko, what damage could it really do?

Zuko's left ear kept ringing, most likely due to the explosions that kept going off. He was still figuring that one out. Was it a distraction? What exactly was causing it?

He sure as shit didn't know.

The soldier hobbling along beside him was leaning a bit heavier on his shoulder but he wasn't complaining so Zuko didn't stop, simply heading in the direction of the airship. The fighting had died down; there was still chaos of course, men rushing around putting out the fires, but mostly just a depressed sort of trudging.

"Fire Lord sir!" came a yell and Zuko turned, looking over at one of Katsuo's lackeys. He saluted and bowed then stood straight. "The master has been looking for you."

"Good, where is he?" Zuko nodded and sheathed his swords.

"he's set up away from the camp until he's figured out exactly what's going on."

"Um, sir?"

"Relax, if you need to rest you're free to." Zuko sighed and turned back to the spy. "We'll be along in a minute."

"I was told to escort you sir."

"Sir!"

"What?" Zuko spun and the soldier pointed into the camp.

"LOOK!" the man yelled and Zuko spotted Katsuo quickly making his way towards them, Kaido close behind.

"Damn, I was hoping this would be easy." the spy behind Zuko hissed and the fire bender spun, deflecting the knife in the man's hand with a quick fire burst. Zuko growled and drew his swords only for the man to back flip and shoot a successive blast of fire at him as he ran.

His face right into the injured soldier holding a chair.

"Ow." Katsuo winced and Zuko spun on him.

"I'M GETTING REALLY FUCKING TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Zuko yelled, flames whipping up around him. Kaido shaded his eyes.

"You're definitely in the wrong profession then…"

"I KNOW THAT!" Zuko yelled and Katsuo took the chair from the soldier and whacked the man once more with it.

"Alright, objective achieved, hostage captured, and we'll have answers as to exactly who was behind this as soon as I break out my torturin' knives!" Katsuo smiled widely and hefted the now thoroughly unconscious man up onto his shoulder.

"No torture. Interrogation yes, torture no."

"Interrogation, torture, same thing." Katsuo rolled his eyes and Zuko gaped at him. Katsuo frowned. "What?"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Zuko asked and Katsuo shrugged.

"Well, I mean, just about…" he answered and Zuko shook his head, walking towards the airship with the injured soldier.

"I'm disappointed in you." Zuko said, casting a final glance back at Katsuo who nearly dropped the unconscious attacker.

"What? No! That's not fair! Hey!" Katsuo whined and rushed after him, Kaido rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"You'd think an attempt on the leader of our whole damn country hadn't been attacked now wouldn't you?"

"um, General Kaido, sir, as much as I feel awfully heroic for saving the firelord's life, I recently had a building on my leg."

"C'mon." Kaido sighed and pulled the soldier along beside him.

"So, how is everyone?" Zuko asked as Katsuo dropped the attacking man on his head and went to tie him up, Juyoi scoffing.

"Oh we're just fucking fabulous. You know, like crashing wasn't enough, now we have explosions and the gauges are all thrown off because of the displacement of the air and I'm NEVER gonna salvage my chair…" Juyoi grumbled sarcastically and looked to Kaido. "so, who saved our idiot leader's life this time?"

"This young man right here. Hit the guy with a chair." Kaido grunted.

"Nice improvisational skills son." Juyoi nodded appreciatively.

"To full credit, I didn't know he was the Firelord." the young soldier muttered sheepishly.

"Don't admit that when you're giving your speech." Juyoi stated plainly.

"What speech?" he frowned.

"the one that valiantly declares how you saved our idiot ruler's neck from being stretched farther than it needed to be." Juyoi rolled his eyes and Zuko ruffled.

"Now wait just a minute-" he started and Kaido set a hand on his shoulder.

"no, he's right. From now on, you're not going anywhere without a battalion." Kaido stated, Zuko turning on him.

"What? I can take care of myself!" he argued and looked to Katsuo,the spy simply standing there, arms crossed.

"no, Kaido's right. Full protection, me and him will handpick the men, and I'll want Jugan to watch you too." he stated calmly.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal! I can take care of myself you know!" Zuko huffed and Katsuo blinked at him then scoffed.

"You don't see? You really, honestly don't get it? Right now the hopes for an entire RACE rely on whether or not you keep breathing, hell; the whole world is watching the fire nation now. If you die it just proves that our whole nation can't survive during peace, that we've become so accustomed to war that we just don't know how to handle ourselves in peacetime." Katsuo scowled and rubbed at his eyes. "your stupid neck is all that's keeping the trust between the nations alive, all that proves that we aren't all a bunch of murderous cutthroat bastards."

"Katsuo's right, you take far too many unnecessary risks." Kaido nodded and Zuko britled and turned to the soldier whose life he saved.

"And you? What do you think?" he prodded and the young man wenta little red.

"Honestly sir, as much as like knowing you consider us all equals, if I'd have known who you were I wouldn't have had you help me."

"I'm not a goddamn kid! I'm an adult, I can handle it! I've been fighting and clawing to stay alive all my life, I'm not going to just sit back and-"

"Don't you see? Your life is worth more, we're just peons, we move about to keep the king safe, it's what we do." Katsuo said, eyes deadly serious, Juyoi nodding.

"You need to stay safe and let us do our job." he affirmed and Zuko seethed in frustration.

"Fine, assign your bodyguard squad, whatever." Zuko scowled and turned his back on them. "But just so you know, without all of you, I'm just a guy with a crown. I'm worthless without the people that actually get shit done."

Zuko walked out of the tent and Kaido followed him out. Katsuo sighing and looking at the soldier that Zuko had saved.

"How much do you like your life?" Katsuo asked and the man frowned.

"As much as humanly possible. I'm pretty fond of it sir." he answered and Katsuo nodded.

"Good. Because it just got three times more valuable. Your name?" Katsuo asked and the soldier shifted.

"Yeko." he answered and Katsuo frowned.

"Weird name." he grunted and the man shrugged.

"I'm a colony brat." he stated.

"good, well, Yeko, you're now the Firelord's personal bodyguard." Katsuo stated and went to turn.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed I'm a bit handicapped." Yeko frowned and Katsuo rolled his eyes and bent down, yanking his knee up. The soldier yelped but there was a sharp pop and his eyes widened. "What'd you…"

"Ancient secret, now get up and go follow him and the general." Katsuo grunted and pulled him to his feet.

"Um, yes sir Katsuo sir." the man saluted and rushed out Juyoi looking over at Katsuo with a frown.

"What'd you…" he started and Katsuo shrugged.

"His knee was just locked up, no big problem." he smiled and glanced at Juyoi, the captain shuddering.

"remind me to never let you near me neck when it's stiff." he declared.

"Duly noted." Katsuo nodded and grabbed the unconscious enemy's arm, dragging him off. "Don't let me be interrupted."

"Yeah, go do your spy thing, I'll just be here pretending to not know where the screaming is coming from…" Juyoi shuddered and turned his back to the entrance way.

"So um… back to work?" Rari the engineer's assistant asked, wiping soot from her forehead and Juyoi glanced at her.

"Did I ever say to stop?"

"Zuko you know it's for the best." Kaido stated and Zuko glared back at him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Zuko growled and pulled his swords out, turning to Kaido. "I have killed people before, I'm not unprotected."

"Yes but just because you wear armor doesn't mean that you shouldn't have a sword." Kaido smiled and set a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "it's what we're here for, just let us do what we've been trained to do the last hundred years. Okay?"

"Fine." Zuko grumbled and Kaido opened his mouth to add something but Yeko rushed up and saluted.

"Sir! Sir Katsuo has assigned me to be your personal bodyguard until your team is assembled." he bowed and Zuko groaned.

"Great… name?" he sighed.

"Yeko." the soldier answered and Zuko frowned and looked over at him.

"Odd name. Water Nation?" he asked and the man nodded.

"My father had a sense of humor sir. Colony brat." he answered and Kaido nodded approvingly.

"I see. Well fine, stay out of my way and don't interrupt me when I'm talking." Zuko stated and started walking again, no real destination in mind but wanting to get to a place he could just rest for a few minutes.

"Only to save your life sir." Yeko answered and Zuko shook his head, smiling a little.

"I see the humor thing is genetic…" he grumbled and Yeko nodded.

"Yes sir." he smiled and Zuko sighed.

"Don't call me sir." he declared and Yeko nodded hesitantly.

"Ah, um yes… Firelord" he said, almost a question.

"Informal." Zuko insisted.

"He gets irritated." Kaido added and Zuko glared at him.

"Shut up." he growled and both me nodded.

"Yes sir." they stated and Zuko gripped a hand in his hair with frustration.

"God we're gonna be stuck on this stinking island forever aren't we?" Zuko groaned and Kaido and Yeko looked at each other.

"Looks like it sir." they said in perfect unison and Zuko groaned again, stomping off, both men grinning widely and following after him.

End chapter. Again, sorry for the huge wait, lots of busy things going on. For anyone who's also reading my Bleach IshiKei Fic Under These Lonely Stars, chapter 8 on that is going up this week too.

Also, apparently… I'm the first person to write Kick Buttowski fic. I find that hilariously amusing.

And really, I can't apologize enough for this being so fucking late, I was having issues with school and housing and work all in one large couple month's long clusterfuck. Be glad you got this; I wrote it in English class when I could have been sleeping. Huzzah.


End file.
